


Weather any Storm

by Dontmindifislytherin



Series: Weather any Storm Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: The journey back from Neverland after rescuing Henry was always going to be difficult, but after a storm shows Neal's true colours, Emma begins to realise what she wants is right in front of her, in the form of Killian Jones.Don't read if you like Neal.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Weather any Storm Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058159
Comments: 47
Kudos: 169





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory not my work, just playing in the sandbox.

Emma stomped up the steps, she couldn't believe Neal. They had just rescued their son and were traveling back to Storybrooke and Neal seemed to think this was the perfect time for them to resume their relationship. Fat chance. She didn't even know what she wanted, and she wasn't going to open her heart to Neal easily after all their shared history. Her eyes met Hooks and he winked at her.   
Okay, maybe that's not the only reason she wasn't sure about Neal. The feelings around Hook weren't easing, she thought that kissing him would put a stop to the tension between them, if anything it made it worse. What could she say? It was a hell of a kiss.   
"You alright love?" Hook asked, Emma nodded once, that's something she didn't understand. Before their kiss, she could always see the flirty undertones of his words, now his eyes were soft. Almost caring.   
She ignored the pull to him and glanced to the horizon.  
"How long." She asked quietly.   
Hook looked worried. "Not long. But in order to get out of Neverland, we need to travel through the storm."  
"Storm?" Snow asked, making Emma jump, she hadn't realised everyone was now on deck. Suddenly grateful she didn't say anything about Neal, or Hook.   
"Neverland doesn't like people leaving," Neal commented. "I nearly died getting out of here the first time."   
"That's because you weren't on a ship. The storm takes the person, not the vessel." Hook grabbed some rope and tied it to the wheel, keeping them on course. "The ship will be fine. Us, however...." His voice stopped as a gust of wind picked up around them. "Need to hold on. This storm will be worse than that one we encountered on the way here.”  
Emma grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him to the edge of the ship, wrapping his arms around the rigging. "Don't let go okay?"   
"Okay." Henry's voice was quiet, but he didn't sound scared. He rarely did. Emma did the same, glancing round, Snow and Charming were on the other side, both clinging onto the ship. Neal also came to their side, the other side of Henry.  
"Don't worry. I got you. Promise." Neal smiled at them. Gold and Regina were both on the lower deck. Regina was already holding on, her eyes locked on Henry to make sure he was safe. Hook was next to Emma, his hook wrapped tightly around the ropes.   
The wind picked up, the ship beginning to rock as the water churned below them. Emma held on tightly, her feet losing balance as the rain began to pour, Hook was right, this storm was worse. Thick heavy rain, she couldn't see where the sky ended and the sea began. It was just water. The wind was relentless, pushing her hard, the water on the floor making it slippery. She felt herself lose balance, her hands losing grip on the ropes as her body flew to the side.   
An arm wrapped around her waist.  
"I got you, love." Hook shouted over the storm, pulling her to him and covering her body with his own. Out the corner of her eye, she saw the same thing happen to Henry, his legs gave out, holding on to the ropes tightly.  
"Henry!" She screamed, reaching out for him. "Neal! Grab Henry!" She shouted over the wind. She could just about see Neal’s form through the rain, but he didn't move to Henry.   
"Neal!" She shouted again. This time he looked over. He still didn't move. His hands tight around the rigging.   
"No! Henry!"   
Hook heard her scream and glanced over, the rain almost too heavy to spot the lad. He put a firm hand on Emma's back, keeping her steady. He planted his feet firmly to keep himself upright and reached out with his hook to grab Henry. Henry's hand found the slippery metal, he would have to be quick before Henry lost his grip also. Hook sharply pulled him to them. Emma's arms wrapping around him, her own covered by Hooks. She didn't even realise their hands were clinging on the same rope until he was gone. Emma gasped and reached back. Her hand pulling Killian's back to the rope.   
"Got you." She called. Entwining their fingers on the rope to keep them both steady. She tried to see the others but the rain pour made it impossible. She pressed her head into Henry's hair as she waited for it to be over. 

The wind suddenly died down, the rain stopping like it hadn't even started.   
"Is it over?" Henry asked, his hands loosening in the ropes.   
"Keep holding on." Hook shouted, glancing around. "It sometimes likes to play with us." He slowly untangled himself from Emma, looking around the now calm sea.  
"How do we know?" Emma asked.   
"I'm looking for an island, once we pass the magic of Neverland ends." He said loudly.   
"I see it!" Charming called, pointing behind them. Hook rushed over. Emma wanted to shout at him, he just said to hold on!  
"It's safe." Hook called out. Regina was by Emma's side immediately, grabbing Henry and inspecting him.  
Henry hugged her tightly. "I’m okay. Hook saved me." Regina glanced over to the pirate. Who was busy looking at the sky.   
"He saved both of us." Emma said quietly. If he hadn't been there, they both would have gotten swept away by the storm. She glanced at Neal, his eyes were wide and he looked pale. Emma ignored him.   
Snow reached Emma and gave her a hug, David right behind. Emma tensed into the hug, still not fully comfortable with the number of hugs she gets recently.   
"So what now?" Gold asked, coming back up the steps, his clothes already dry. He must have used magic. Regina glanced around and waved her hand, the sodden clothes suddenly dry and warm as if they had been in front of the dryer.   
Hook frowned, still not happy speaking with the dark one. "We need to be fast, the sun is rising."   
"How is that possible?" Regina asked. "We left in the middle of the day."   
"To get to Neverland it's the second star to the right and straight on till morning," Neal explained.   
"Therefore, to get back..." Hook squinted. "Can you see it Bae?" He asked, Neal also looking to the sky.   
"There!" Henry pointed. Hook smirked.  
"You'd make a good pirate lad!" He said as he adjusted the course.   
"The second star to the left, and straight on till evening," Henry said quietly.   
"So if it's sunrise..."   
"We have around a 12-hour sail." Neal sighed loudly. "We should probably get some sleep."   
Snow nodded. "It's been a long day, we need to rest." She agreed.   
Hook looked over to Emma.   
"The boy can sleep in my cabin if he wishes." He offered. "The bed is a lot more comfortable than the ones in the crew cabin."   
Emma went to make a comment about how clean his bed would be but it died in her throat. She smiled softly. "Thank you, Killian." His head jerked up. Eyes wide in surprise before nodding and turning back to the sea.   
"Come on kid."   
"I'm not tired. I want to stay here." Henry whined.   
"You're tired. You haven't slept in two days. You're not going to miss much." Regina said.   
"But Moms..."  
"If anything fun happens I'll come to wake you myself." Hook supplied. Henry grinned and nodded, rushing down the steps.   
"Thank you Hook." Regina said quietly. Almost if it pained her to say it.  
Hook shrugged.  
"We all nearly died trying to get him, I wasn't going to leave him stranded was I?"   
Regina nodded and also went below deck. Emma looked at Hook for a long moment. There was so much she wanted to say, but her throat constricted. It was all too much. She went below deck, walking towards the captain's quarters to see Henry.   
If she could also sneak a look at Hooks life while down there, that was an added bonus.

"Emma." Neal's hand was on her arm, pulling her to the storage room. Emma wasn't surprised that most of the barrels looked like rum.   
"What, Neal?" She said tiredly. Not wanting to argue but could see from the look on his face he wasn't going to let this go.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't reach him."   
"You were closer to him than Hook was." She snapped. Neal flinched.  
"I was scared okay? I didn't want to be swept up either."   
"So you almost let our 12-year-old child get lost instead?" She spat at him. Neal shook his head.   
"You don't understand..."  
"You promised him. Just like you promised me all those years ago.... and you let him down. Again." She pulled out of his grip. "This was never going to work."   
"Wait... please. You said you loved me."   
"I did... I will always love you." Emma admitted. "But I can't trust you."   
"But you can trust him?' Neal snarled, eyes pointing up to the deck.   
"Hook has nothing to do with this." Emma pointed out. "Even if he wasn't here. I still don't want to be with you." Emma pulled her arm away, her heart feeling lighter. She knew. She now knew that no matter what, Neal would always put himself first, and maybe 3 years ago she wouldn't have minded. She would have done the same, but now she has Henry and she would die for him. She peeked into the room where Hook’s cabin was, smiling as Henry was already asleep, Regina was next to him stroking his hair. Emma let them have their time, but not wanting to go to the crew cabin and sleep with her parents and her ex she returned to deck.

"Got any rum?" She asked Hook, who was looking at the horizon. He turned, smirking.   
"Who am I?" He pulled out his flask and handed it to her. "Bit early for drinking."   
"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes, taking a deep swig.   
"Aren't you tired?" She asked. Hook shrugged.   
"Just setting course and I'll rest up here." He jerked his head back. A hammock rolled up in the corner. Emma glanced at the ship. She had never questioned it before. Hook had managed to sail her without a crew. Well, without a competent crew.  
"Enchanted Wood." Hook said quietly. "She sails herself. I just point her in the direction. Unless we have storms, we don't need to do much."  
"So why did you have a crew?" Emma asked, remembering Smee and the other crew members of the Jolly Roger.   
"Loneliness." Hook admitted. "The sea can be a lonely place, and 3 months at sea with no one but your own company will drive you mad."   
Emma nodded. She understood, back in Boston she would go weeks without spending time with anyone. It was a lonely life. Emma ran a hand through her hair, she could feel Hook’s eyes on her. She glanced over to him.   
That was mistake one. His eyes bore through her like he could see inside her soul. He did once call her an open book. His eyes glanced down to her lips. She remembered their last kiss, how firm his lips were against hers. She forced her eyes away. Turning to the hammock and setting it up for him while he sailed. She made quick work and sat on it. Looking up at the orange sky.  
"Shouldn't you sleep love?' Hook asked quietly. Emma slowly nodded.  
"Sounds like a good idea." She swung her legs up, moving so she was on the edge, holding the wood of the ship for balance. "You coming?"   
Hooks mouth dropped open.   
"I...." Emma smiled triumphantly, this was better. She is in control.   
"It's either here or with Neal." She shrugged.   
Hook smirked, pulling off his jacket and dropping it to the floor. "You know this is going to be..." his eyebrow raised. "Cosy?"   
Mistake 2. Emma knew; she knew he would have to be very close to her, and she didn't care.  
"I'm okay with that. Unless you can't handle it?' Hook let out a bark of a laugh.   
"Well, I couldn't handle it last time." He admitted, carefully getting into the hammock beside her. Their bodies rolling together. Emma shifted to get comfortable, freezing when her nose bumped Hooks. Blue eyes meeting green. They were so close. Emma could give into temptation right now. However, she wasn't brave enough. Hook pushed a strand of hair away from her face. The look on his face surprised her, she expected him to make a comment, a flirty smile and brushing off any feelings that may be stirring, however, Emma realised, he was now an open book, looking at her with such fondness, it made her heart swell.   
"I meant it you know." He said quietly, his voice low which caused butterflies to spark in Emma's stomach.   
"Meant what?' She breathed. She was drowning, gasping for air, part of her wanted to run, part of her wanted to stay.   
"When I win your heart, it won't be through trickery." He recalled.   
"It's because I want you." She finished. She wanted him. She knew she did. And that thought was terrifying.   
"I won't make the first move.' Hook continued. "It's your choice. Always yours. Even if I have to wait 50 years." 

And that's 3, she should have let him open that mouth of his. She was falling, she could stop even if she wanted to.   
She didn't want to. Her lips met his, it wasn't like the first kiss, where lust and passion overtook them. This was soft, slow, and gentle. Killian's hand was on her cheek, his thumb stroking slightly. Emma tilted her head, the kiss deepening as Killian let out a soft moan. He was letting her take charge which surprised her. She was expecting a battle of dominance.   
Emma pulled away, leaning her forehead against his as she caught her breath.   
"Are you going to let me finish my thought now?"   
Emma slowly nodded. Last time she cut him off, said it was a one-time thing, and as she looked at Killian now. She was lying to herself. It would never just be a one-time thing.   
"That was..." Killian breathed. "Amazing."   
Emma laughed softly. "Really? After all that? That's the best word you could come out with?"   
"There are other words..." Killian grinned. "But I'm trying not to scare you off."   
Emma rolled her eyes. "You seem to think I'm easily scared."   
"In matters of the heart, I think you are."   
Emma couldn't respond. Once again, Killian Jones read her like an open book.   
"Thank you." She said suddenly. "For grabbing Henry."   
"As I said to the Evil Queen, after spending weeks saving the lad, I wasn't going to let him down."   
"You grabbed me too."   
"Aye, did you think I wouldn't?"   
Emma shook her head. She knew that he would have grabbed her, and if he hadn't, he would have returned to Neverland for her.   
"You saved me too," Killian said quietly. "I lost my grip." Emma let out a chuckle.   
"Well, we need you to get us back home."   
Killian laughed loudly. "That and I'm an attractive man to look at?" His brow raised. Emma rolled her eyes.   
"You're a little full of yourself, you know that?"   
"I'd say confident."   
"I'd say full of yourself."   
"Says the woman who has climbed in bed with me."   
"It's a hammock, not a bed."   
"Still, you made the first move." His eyes suddenly darkened.   
"Well then, if you were waiting for me. Maybe you should make the second move?" She said boldly, pushing any scared thoughts down. She wanted this, and she needed to lower her walls to get it.   
Killian let out a low groan. "You really are a bloody Siren, Swan." His mouth was then on hers, hot and wanting. His hand on her waist and pulling her closer. Emma's hands met his shoulders and gripped tightly, letting out a small sigh. She pushed him, trying to roll on top of him, the sudden change in angle caused the hammock to sway dangerously and Killian's hand flew out to steady them. Laughing as he pulled away.   
"Not the best idea." He said quietly, his eyes still dark. "To be continued?" Emma nodded breathlessly.   
"To be continued." She carefully moved so her head was on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding under her ears. His arms wrapped around her.   
She hadn't been held in a long time, back in Boston her one night stands were often out the door before she could even get underwear on. She told herself that she didn't need it. It was claustrophobic and uncomfortable. 

She needs to stop lying to herself. Laying here, in Killian's arms, she had never felt more at home.


	2. To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not my characters, just playing with them.
> 
> Trigger Warning - some overall creepy behaviour from Neal.

Emma woke up to whispering. She kept her eyes closed, she knew exactly why they were whispering. Killian was still asleep under her, their hands entwined on his chest, his hook resting on her hip. 

"That's surprising?" David said quietly. "I thought her and Neal..." 

"I don't know. They did kiss but I thought..." 

"Obviously there's more to it." David sounded angry. "Should we wake her?" 

"We should let her sleep." Snow bit her lip. 

"What if Neal comes up?" 

"Good point," Emma said sleepily, her eyes opening. Snow and David both jumped. 

"Emma, we didn't mean to..." 

"Get involved with my love life?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's fine. Everyone else wants a say, why not you too." She realised how close she and Killian actually were, their legs tangled together. Emma carefully pulled away, trying not to wake Killian up. 

Killian, it turns out is a very light sleeper, as soon as her hand left his, Killian's eyes opened.

"Luv?" 

"Go back to sleep," Emma said quietly. "You need to be fully rested to get us home." Killian nodded sleepily, his eyes falling closed again. Emma smiled softly and carefully stood back up, David offering a hand to help her balance. 

"Are we talking about this?" David motioned between them. 

"There's nothing to talk about. Neal and I aren't together and..." She glanced down at the sleeping pirate. "Killian.... gets me." She landed on. 

"But Neal is your first love." Snow said, eyes glowing. 

"A love that set me up and sent me to prison." She sighed loudly.

David frowned. "What?" 

"Long story. I'm not getting into it now." Emma muttered brushing past them. She could see Henry looking into the water, walking behind him. 

"You okay kid?" She bumped his shoulder. Henry nodded. 

"Yeah, Mom has just gone to sleep." He said softly. 

"She was really worried about you. We all were " Henry nodded again, suddenly frowning. 

"What?" 

"Dad... he promised he had me." 

Shit, Emma had hoped he hadn't realised. As much as she hated Neal right now, she couldn't let Henry know. 

"He couldn't reach you." She said softly. 

Henry glanced up at her. "Your lying.' 

Emma sighed loudly. "Does it help?" 

Henry thought for a moment and nodded. 

"Then he couldn't reach you." 

Henry nodded. Turning to her. "You and dad aren't getting together are you?" 

"No kid." This she could be honest with him about. 

"But you and hook?" Emma felt her cheeks burn. 

"You saw that huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"How would you feel about it?"

"You looked happy. I want you to be happy." Henry shrugged. "Plus, he's really cool." 

Emma laughed. "Great, another reason for his head to become bigger." 

Henry smiled and hugged her. "Can grandpa teach me some sword fighting?" 

Emma nodded. "Go right ahead, its not like we have anything better to do." 

Henry grinned and ran over to David. Emma sighed and sat on the floor, leaning her head back. 

"Really?" She grumbled. "Are we going to have this conversation?" 

"I've come to say sorry." Snow sat next to her. "I got it wrong, when you told me you kissed Hook, I thought you were protecting your heart from Neal, but I see now, you were opening your heart to Hook." Emma's eyes glanced back to where Killian was still sleeping. 

"I... it scares me." She admitted softly. 

"I should have realised." Snow commented, watching Henry and David sparing with sticks. "Your walls are always up, the fact that you told me. It was a big deal, you wanted to talk about it."

"I forget sometimes. You're not Mary Margaret. My friend. Your Snow White. My mother." 

"And you wanted me to react like Mary Margaret, rather than your mother who..."

"Who doesn't want me to be with a pirate?' Emma asked lightly. Snow let out a laugh.

"I guess, I want you to be happy. Does he make you happy?" 

Emma let out a sigh. "I don't really know him. All I know is. It's harder for me to keep my walls up around him." 

Snow smiled. "Then let your walls down around him."

"What if I get hurt?" Emma asked, her fear bubbling to the surface. 

"If it makes you happy. Is it worth the risk?" Snow said softly. 

"I don't want to get my heart broken again." 

"I don't think it will." Snow admitted. Emma frowned and looked over. 

"The way he looks at you. He's very smitten." Emma blushed. 

"I know." She breathed. 

"No, you don't." Snow kept her voice soft. Almost as if she was talking to a frightened rabbit. "I see how he looks at you when you're not looking. It's the way I look at David." 

Emma's heart pounded. She knew the gaze of Killian stopped her heart. Maybe part of her thought it was an act, but now she is being told that even without looking at him, he still looks at her with that same stare. 

"Thanks. Mom." She breathed. Snow looked like she was about to cry. 

"Don't cry!" Emma said quickly, feeling her own eyes burn. Snow let out a wet laugh and stood. 

"I think we need some food." 

"Good luck, all I found was rum." 

"I packed some stuff in the Galley, we should be okay." Snow hurried off. Still wiping her eyes. 

It was midday when Snow came back up, calling everyone for some lunch. Emma stood, walking back over to the hammock, waiting for everyone to leave before slowly stroking the hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful. Without the bravado of being a pirate. Killian's eye cracked open. 

"You really are a light sleeper," Emma commented. 

"Pirate. We often sleep in shifts. Need to be ready at a moment's notice." He said quietly. "Any reason why you woke me?" He quirked an eyebrow. Hand reaching out for hers. 

"You wish. Mary Margaret made lunch." Killian laughed.

"I was being hopeful." 

Before they walked into the crew mess she grabbed his hand. 

"Wait... About earlier...." 

"You would rather that it's kept between us?" Killian guessed, not sounding hurt. 

"Well, my parents and Henry know. They saw us... Just sleeping." She amended quickly. "But...." 

"You'd rather not let Neal privy to that information?" 

Emma sighed in relief. "I guess now isn't the best time, the last thing I want is for him to try and push you into the water." 

Killian laughed and nodded. "Understood, however, one thing to note. I'm a survivor love." He winked, causing Emma's legs to turn to jelly. There was a spot next to Neal, which obviously he had saved for her. She walked past and sat in between Henry and Mary Margaret, Killian sitting down opposite her with a small smile. 

"There wasn't much." Mary Margaret said softly. "Mainly jerky and crackers." 

"We used up all the fresh stuff." David shrugged. "We'll be at Granny's before nightfall." 

Henry took a bite and frowned. "This is a lot of dry food." He commented. 

"Hense why we drink rum," Killian noted. "It's a lot harder to complain if your drunk." 

"Thanks for that!" Emma said dryly. "And before you ask. No. You can have water." She glanced at Henry who looked hopeful. He sighed dejected and took a sip of water. 

Killian looked around. "There might be something. Hang on." He walked out of the room. Returning moments later with a jar. 

"Apple slices?" Regina, who still looked rather tired spoke up from where she sat, the other side of Henry. 

"Apple slices preserved in vinegar." He pushed it towards Henry. "Dip it in water to clean it and you should be good. But be careful they can be..." 

Henrys face screwed up as he popped one of the slices in his mouth. 

"Bitter." Killian finished trying not to laugh. Henry nodded, taking another one, and washing it with a little more care. 

Emma smiled at Killian and mouthed thank you, tapping her foot against his. He smirked, his foot nudging up against her ankle, just as Emma took a sip of rum, the sudden movement caused her to cough and splutter, Henry patting her back as she caught her breath. 

"Mom?' 

"Fine." Emma choked out, her eyes meeting Killians as he innocently bit into some jerky. 

His foot was still around her ankle. Her eyes narrowed at him. 

Killian calmly continued to eat. His foot traveling further up her leg. Emma forced her head down. Focusing on the food in front of her. 

Everyone ate in silence. Emma wasn't surprised, most of the people sat at the table hated each other. It was awkward, Emma just hoped that they never had to do a Christmas or thanksgiving like this. 

"We shouldn't be too much longer," Killian said after all of the jerky had been eaten. We should be hitting the boundary just as night falls, another couple of hours." His foot now resting on the bench Emma was sat on, nudging her thigh. How he could remain natural annoyed her to no end. 

"You should get some more sleep Regina. You look tired." Mary Margaret said softly. 

"You too Emma," Neal said quietly, the first time he had spoken since Emma had come down. "You didn't sleep this morning."

"She did." Henry frowned turning to his dad.

"I slept on deck," Emma said quickly before Henry could say anything else. 

"You didn't sleep well then." Neal continued. "Sleeping on the wooden floor, you should have just come down." 

"Too tired." She said shortly, Henry thankfully getting the idea and not saying anything else. 

"Swan, you're more than welcome to use my cabin." Killian interrupted. "If you want to _continue_ your sleep."

To be continued. 

Emma felt her face redden. "That's a good idea. Thank you Hook."

Killian smirked before turning to Neal. "Bae, could you keep an eye on course for me? I'm needed down here." Emma's eyes widened. Way to make it obvious.

"Sure." Neal shrugged. Emma frowned, had she missed something? 

"End of a voyage," Killian explained to no one, although glancing at her. "Captain's duty is to take stock of what needs to be replenished at the port. Normally the first mate would take course, as Bae had the most experience of the ship..." 

"It makes sense." Mary Margaret said softly. "I remember when we used to travel." 

Emma stood up, Killian quickly moving his foot so neither Henry nor Mary Margaret saw. "I guess I'm going to go back to sleep." She said lightly. Leaning down to kiss Henry's head. 

"If you need me..." 

"We'll call you." Snow said meaningfully. Emma rolled her eyes. Was she really trying to let Emma and Hook sneak off together? Way to go a full 180 mom. Killian's cabin was beautiful. Full of books and treasures from voyages long ago. Her eyes drifted to the bed. Killian was right. It did look comfortable. She walked over and laid down, the mattress sinking under her weight as she let out a soft moan. It was comfortable. She stretched out and closed her eyes. Even if she wasn't expecting Killian, she could easily fall asleep. 

She heard the door open. 

"Well, I've pictured you in my bed but..." Killian grinned at her. Emma quickly stood.

"Need to be quick." She said softly. "I need to pay you back for lunch." 

Killian raised his hands innocently. "You said not to say anything. I didn't." Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Really subtle you were."

"I was, you weren't.' 

"Killian?" 

"Yeah?' 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

Killian didn't have to be told twice, striding forward and pulling her into his arms, his kiss hot and demanding and everything Emma needed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his hand trailed down her side. This time, Killian wanted control, and Emma was not very good at giving it, they battled, hands exploring as the stumbled towards the bed, Emma pulling the buttons on his shirt, Killian breaking the kiss to pull her top off, immediately attaching his mouth to her neck as she whimpered and sighed as her knees hit the bed, tumbling backward and taking Killian with her. 

"Emma?" 

"Shit." They pulled away sharply. Neal was at the door. Killian grabbed his shirt and jumped up, rolling under the bed. 

"You've done this way too often." She grumbled, quickly rolling into bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. She heard his chuckle as the door opened. She closed her eyes and tried to make it look like she was asleep. Her heart still pounding. She tried to shift discreetly. Pressing her thighs together in an attempt to calm herself. 

The door closed, but Emma knew Neal was still in the room, she heard footsteps and a creak as he sat next to her. She relaxed her face. 

"I'm so sorry Emma." He said softly, coming up to stroke her cheek. It took all of her will power to not flinch away. "You'll see soon when we get back. You, me and Henry, we'll leave here. Start again just the three of us, no magic. Just like old times." Emma's heart pounded in her ears. 

"I promise. I will get you back. No matter the cost." She felt lips on hers just for a moment before retreating footsteps, then a pause. She wondered what he had seen. Killian under the bed? 

She suddenly felt cold, the covers over her moving slightly. Her breath caught. He had seen her shirt on the floor. She kept her body still as the covers reached her navel. "Still beautiful." She felt heat next to her stomach as if he was going to press his hand there. He seemed to decide not to tempt fate as he pulled the covers back up. This time the door closed with finality. Emma's eyes opened. She didn't even realise she was shaking. 

"Killian." She breathed, she felt sick. She heard movement and Killian appeared next to her. His eyes black with fury. 

"Don't!" She grabbed his hand. "I'll deal with it." 

"He.... He kissed you." Killian's voice shook. 

"Yeah, but I'll deal with it later." Surprised at how calm her voice was. She needed to be strong. The last thing she needed was Killian killing Neal. Killian stood, and Emma tightened her grip on him. 

"Killian. Look at me." His eyes met hers. She cupped his cheek gently, the fire in his eyes dimming slightly. 

"Promise me." She breathed. "Promise me you'll let me handle it." Killian stayed silent for a few moments, his whole body vibrating. He slowly nodded.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Killian pulled away. Reaching for her shirt and handing it to her. Emma was touched, that he cared so much. She took the shirt off him, but before pulling it in she put his hand on her stomach, where she felt the heat of Neals's hands moments ago. She let out a shaky breath. 

"You okay love?" Now his anger was at bay, his eyes filled with concern. 

Emma nodded, pulling the shirt back on. "I'm fine." She said quietly. "I think we need to keep an eye on that." 

Killian nodded. "Agreed. I didn't like how he was speaking to you." 

Emma remembered the hushed words.

_Whatever the price._

Emma's stomach twisted, while she had butterflies thinking about Killian, Neal caused them to freeze, ice seeping into her veins. 

"I'll leave you to rest." 

"No." She hated how quickly she said that how needy she sounded. She took his hand. "Stay." 

"As you wish." 

Emma smiled softly leading him to the bed. 

"You were right by the way. This is comfier than the crew beds." 

"I would have invited you sooner.." Emma laughed.

"Sure you would have, tiger." Even though they were close in the hammock, this seemed more intimate. Maybe because she was In his space. In his bed. Killian laid down, obviously wanting her to take the lead in this. Emma smiled and curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. 

"Killian?" 

"Yeah?" He whispered back, his arms were by his side. Emma took his hand and held it. 

"Do you want to go on a date? When we get back?" She asked before she could stop herself. 

"Isn't that my job, to ask you out?" 

Emma snorted. "Should have guessed you were old fashioned. What are you 300?" 

Killian laughed. "Curses and neverland may have given me experience but as you can see I have retained my youthful glow." 

Emma scoffed. "Actually, I don't think there's enough room, you, me, and your ego." 

"No, too late you've asked me." Killian laughed. "I happily accept on one condition, I plan the evening." 

"I know how to plan a date!" Emma lifted her head to glare at him.

"No, you know how to chase monsters. I know how to plan an evening out." Killian shot back.

"Well. Just so you know I don't pillage and plunder on a first date." She warned, a small smirk gracing her face. 

"You obviously have never been out with me." He smiled, Emma hadn't realised that when he smiled it took years off his face. She leaned forward and kissed him softly before letting the moment sit. 

"We should go, before people question." She said after a long while. 

Killian nodded. "Aye. We should." He agreed but made no effort to move. Emma sighed and slowly sat up. Killian took her hand. 

"Hey." 

Emma turned, smiling as Killian kissed her lightly. 

"Seeing as that's my last chance for a while," Emma smirked and kissed him back, deep and full of feeling.

"And that was my last chance." She stood, stretching. "Won't they question why you haven't taken stock?" 

Killian grinned. "I did it yesterday." 

Of course, he did. Smug idiot. 


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smuttiness and fluff with rainbows before any angst.

Emma pulled nervously on the light pink dress she was wearing. It had been a while since she had gotten dressed up. Even longer since she had been on a date. They had arrived back in Storybrooke last night, and after a large meal at Granny's all retired back to their respective homes. Henry spent last night with Emma and is currently spending the night at Regina's. Emma walked down the stairs, where Mary Margaret and David were sat. 

"Oh Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped. "You look beautiful." 

"It's not too much. Right?" She asked, looking down at her dress. 

“Maybe a jacket.” David said loudly, frowning at the amount of skin on display. 

“David hush. You look amazing.” Mary Margaret stood, grabbing David's phone that was on the side. "Smile!" 

“What. No.” Emma whined. “This isn’t my first date.” 

“It’s your first date that we are part of.” Mary Margaret snapped a photo. Emma groaned. 

“So need to get my own place.” She muttered as there was a knock on the door. 

“No!” Emma said sternly as David stood up. “I’ll be back later.”

“11.”

“I’m 29.” She called behind her. She opened the door. “Hi.” She grinned. “Bye.” She called behind her and shut the door. 

“Sorry.” She smiled at Killian. “I’ve just saved you from a dad talk.” 

Killian laughed. “Well thank you.” He bit his lip as he took her in. “You look beautiful.” 

Emma blushed and smiled. “Well, you clean up well yourself.” She noted he no longer wore his pirate clothes, going for black jeans, and a navy shirt. She couldn't help but smile at the leather jacket. 

Of course a leather jacket. 

“I brought you this.” He held out a single red rose. Emma melted slightly as she took it. 

“You didn’t have to.” She said softly. 

“I wanted to.” Killian shrugged nervously. Emma glanced behind her. “I’ll be right back.” She kissed his cheek before rushing back into the apartment. 

“Hi.” She called, rushing to the kitchen and grabbing a glass filling it with water, and putting the rose in. “Bye!” She called again before David could get to the door. 

“Where are we going?” Emma asked as they walked towards the dock. Part of her wished she had taken David’s advice and wore a jacket, the air had a slight chill to the air. 

“You’ll see.” He grinned as he got to the Jolly Roger. 

“Your ship?” Emma raised an eyebrow. Killian laughed. 

“My ship.” He said as he took her hand, leading her onto the ship. 

“Oh my…. Killian.” Emma breathed, heart-stopping as she took in the main deck of the Jolly Roger. A number of lit candles covered the deck, a large picnic blanket spread out covered with food. 

“I was going to take you to a restaurant,” Killian admitted as he pulled her over to the blanket. “But I wanted you all to myself.” 

“I love it.” Emma breathed, feeling tears prick her eyes. “No one has ever done anything like this for me.” She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly. Killian arms coming round her waist.

“We have food.” Killian pointed out, pulling away. 

“Is said food hot?” She asked. Killian shook his head frowning. 

“Then it can wait.” She said pulling him forward again. Killian laughed, grinning into the kiss as he kissed her back. Emma stumbled backward, her back hitting the main mast as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

“Your bloody amazing, Swan.” He murmured against her lips, trailing his hook down her side. Emma let out a soft moan, arching into his touch. He began to kiss down her neck. 

“Maybe we should actually eat before moving on to dessert?” He whispered against her neck. Emma laughed. Nodding slightly as she pushed him back. 

“Now is that a promise?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Aye, it is love.” He took her hand. Emma sat on the blanket. 

“It's beautiful." Emma hummed softly, the candlelight causing an orange glow. Killian passed her a glass of red wine. 

"No Rum?" She teased. 

"Thought red wine was more romantic." 

Emma nodded. Taking a deep sip of her drink. 

"I wasn't sure what you'd like to eat…" Killian said unsurely. Motioning to a selection of sandwiches and fruit. Emma shook her head. 

"It's perfect." She smiled taking a sandwich closest to her. They ate in relative silence, but unlike most dates, the silence wasn't awkward. It just hung in the air. 

Emma laughed as her eyes landed on a strawberry. 

"Really?" Killian smirked at her and held his hands up innocently. 

"What?" 

"You know what. I'm sure in your realm strawberries are still sexy fruit." 

Killian laughed loudly. "Sexy fruit?" 

Emma nodded, plucking one and holding it to Killian's lips. His eyes darkened as he slowly bit into it, his teeth grazing her fingers. 

"See?" She breathed softly. "Sexy fruit." 

"My turn." He held up a strawberry to her, she bent over slightly, keeping eye contact as she bit into the sweet fruit, juice dripping down her chin, her hand moved to wipe it but Killian's hand stopped her. 

"Allow me?" He asked quietly, shifting forward so he was closer. Too close. Emma nodded slowly. Killian licked the juice and lunged forward to kiss her desperately. Emma clawed at his jacket. This was it, they were alone, no interruptions. Just them. 

Emma fell back pulling Killian with her, him settling between her legs. She hadn't worn a dress in a long time, and not wearing tights meant that he was right there, pressed against her. She moaned into his mouth. 

"Killian. Please." 

Killian groaned in reply, the cold metal of his hook causing goosebumps as he trailed it up her leg. 

"I want to memorise you." He breathed as he kissed down her neck. "I want to know what you like… what you want." His hook found her panties and pulled them down with ease, Emma lifting her hips slightly. 

"Any other day I would really want that." Emma panted. "But I really need you inside me. Like yesterday." She grabbed his hair, tugging him back to her lips as her hands fumbled with his jeans, pulling them down and grasping his cock in hand, causing Killains hips to rock before gaining control.

"You are unbelievable." Killian gasped into her mouth. "But two can play this game." His fingers moved down her stomach, slipping inside her and causing her to let out a loud whimper. 

"Oh god…" she panted, her hand tightening on Killian as she ground her hips into him, which caused Killian to move faster. 

"Killian. Fuck me." Emma begged. Letting go of him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"As you wish." Killian tried to sound smooth but his voice sounded wreaked as he lined up, pushing himself smoothly into her. Emma gasped and gripped his arms tightly. Killian forced himself to stay still. Letting Emma adjust to him inside her. 

"Move. Fuck move." Emma breathed after several long seconds. That's all Killian needed before slamming his hips into her, Emma kissed him messily, trying to keep from crying out, they were technically in public still. Killian scrambled up, pulling Emma with him as he moved to his knees, Emma's legs wrapped around them. Emma moaned as this new position caused him to thrust deeper. Emma's head fell back, Killian taking the opportunity to ravish her neck. 

Emma bucked down into him as her hands gripped his arms tightly. 

"Killian." She breathed, feeling the oncoming wave of pleasure as she felt herself climbing. About to fall off a cliff into nothingness.

"Emma." Killian pulled her back to his lips, rocking his hips before letting out a low moan as he spilled inside her. Emma let out a cry as she too reached her end, body spasming as she rode through her orgasm, her whole body feeling weightless. 

Killian slowly pulled away, gently kissing Emma as they both collapsed onto the blanket. Killian twisted away from her for a moment before pulling another blanket out to cover them both as Emma caught her breath. 

"That was…" 

"Yeah," Emma said quietly, hating how her mind was now betraying her, her walls shooting back up with a force that made Emma panic. What was she doing? She's going to get hurt. Emma bit her lip as she tried to calm down. She couldn't ruin this moment. She was… happy? Wasn't she? Why was her body screaming at her to run?

"See that?" Killian jolted her out of her freak out, Emma glanced over, he was pointing to the sky. "That cluster of stars, that's Orion, the three stars there, that means that way is east, due to the time that is." 

Killian began pointing out all of the constellations he could see, explaining how he uses them to navigate the ocean. Emma didn't know much about stars and listened with interest, not even realising that she had shifted so her head was on Killian's chest, the low rumble of his voice drowning out any fear until all she was focused on was the beautiful sky above them. 

"Better?" Killian asked an hour later, after exhausting all the stars he could see. Emma looked up at him. 

"You knew?" She asked, she had hoped that her freaking out had gone unnoticed.

Killian laughed, stroking the blunt end of his hook up her arm. 

"It was pretty obvious." He looked up at the stars. "I… I know you have this armor you put on." He said carefully, feeling Emma tense in his arms. 

"But, just so you know, I'm not going anywhere," Killian said quietly. "This is it for me. I know you are not there yet and that is fine. But when you are. I'm ready too. We go at your pace, I'm a very patient man." 

Emma nodded, surprised that his words were causing her heart to race, and not in a bad way. 

"I… You're right." She said softly. "Thank you, for distracting my brain." 

"I'm surprised my brain was even working." Killian laughed. "That was an incredible evening Swan." 

Emma nodded in agreement. It really was. 

"Do we need to get you back? Before your father kills me?"

"What time is it?" She asked sitting up slightly. 

"It's…" He glanced up. Eyes widening. "Half 12." 

"Shit. Yeah, should head back." She stood, her legs still feeling like jelly as she picked her underwear up. 

"I broke a rule huh?' 

"Did you?" Killian asked as he too stood, making sure he looked halfway presentable. 

"I don't normally pillage and plunder on a first date." 

"I did say you haven't been out with me. And considering all of the times we nearly did before this date, I think it was inevitable don't you?"

Emma laughed and took his hand. "It was." She agreed as Killian wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm. 

As it was so late the streets were empty on the walk back to the apartment. However Emma had a sinking feeling that they were being watched, she glanced back a couple of times but she couldn't see anyone. It must be because it's late.

"I won't come in love, it's too late. But I will see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. 

Emma smiled "Tomorrow." She agreed, moving forward to kiss him, a loud bang jolting them apart. 

"Probably some animal," Killian said after a long moment of looking into the darkness. Emma nodded, kissing his cheek lightly. 

"Good night Killian." 

"Good night Emma." 

Emma smiled wildly as her back hit the door. Covering her smile with her hand. 

"How was it?" 

Emma jumped, spinning to see both her parents still sat on the Sofa. 

"You guys are still up." She said slowly, trying to get her smile under control. 

"I thought we said 11." David frowned glancing at the time.

"I'm 29 years old." Emma reminded them. 

"What restaurant is still open now?" David asked, Emma, rolled her eyes. He was trying to get information.

"We didn't go to a restaurant," Emma said carefully. 

"What did you do? Did you have some food, was there a goodnight kiss?"

"And I really need my own place," Emma grumbled, trying to hide a blush on her cheeks. If only they knew. 

"Good night guys." 

"Oh and Emma?"

"Yes, David?" 

"You're still wearing Hook's coat." 

Emma looked down, yes she was. 

"I'll give it to him in the morning." She shrugged, however a deep thrill run through her, she grinned widely before running up the stairs. 

"She looks happy." 

"I guess he has changed." 

"And I can still hear you!" 

Killian was walking on air, he'd realised as soon as he began walking that his coat was still in Emma's arms, not that he minded, when he got it back tomorrow it would smell of her. 

Killian didn't think he would ever find love After Milah, and here came in Emma Swan, a fiery beautiful tempting siren. He felt a pang of guilt, he hadn't thought of Milah since the first kiss Emma and Killian shared back in Neverland. All thoughts consumed by green eyes. 

He was halfway back to the ship when the hairs on his neck stood on end. He paused. 

"You can come out now Bae." 

He had guessed that they were not alone earlier, but not wanting to worry Emma he brushed it off. The silent air almost made him question if he was correct. 

"Hook." 

Killian turned, Baelfire stood in front of him. 

"Good date?" 

"Amazing date." Killian smiled. "Emma's amazing isn't she? Only a fool would let her go." 

"I had to let her go!' 

"You could have found a way. There's always away." 

"Look, I understand you like her, but I'd appreciate it if you back off." Neal stepped towards him, anger clear on his face. 

Killian raised a brow. "Sorry, Bae. I'm sticking around as long as Emma wants me." 

"She's mine! We share a kid together…" 

"Swan isn't property mate. She can make her own decisions." 

"You already stole my mother." Killian's heart pulled at the mention of his lost love.

"I didn't steal her. Your father couldn't give her what she wanted." Killian said quietly. "We were going to come back to you." 

"Bullshit. You stole my mum now you're trying to steal Emma." Neal shouted, stepping towards him. 

"I'm warning you. Leave Emma alone. You've had your cheap fuck. You got it out of your system. Now leave her alone." 

Hooks eyes darkened, Neal had seen everything. He stepped up to him. "And I'm warning you mate." He said softly, his voice dark and powerful. "If you touch Emma again… I'll make you pay for it." He laughed as Neal froze. 

"That's right, I was there yesterday when you kissed a sleeping woman… looked at her body without her knowledge." Hook smirked. "Who do you think took her shirt off?" Killian ducked as Neal threw a punch. Grabbing his arm and folding it behind his back. 

"Let go of me." Neal struggled. Killian kept his grip firm. 

"I don't want to hurt you Bae. But don't threaten the person I love." Killian was shocked at how easily the words left his lips. 

He was in love with Emma Swan. 

His fingers let go of Neal who glared at him before stalking off. 

Killian watched him go, he should be worried. He wasn't. 

He was in love. 


	4. The calm before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving writing this. Like totally obsessed with it. 
> 
> Some parent fluff and Snow and Emma bonding.

Emma almost thought she was still on the Jolly Roger when she woke, the smell of Killian's aftershave filling her senses. She opened her eyes, she was in her bed at the apartment, the leather jacket that she had kept the night before on top of her blankets. She touched the leather softly. Glad that Killian would never know she slept with his jacket like a love-struck teenager. 

She froze

Love? 

She didn't mean that. She didn't.

Did she? 

Oh god, she loved him, didn't she? 

"Emma?" Mary Margaret knocked on the door, Emma bolted upright, flinging the jacket off her bed, a little too eager as Snow opened the door, it landed in the floor at her feet.

"Yeah?" She blushed, she could see Mary Margaret's smile as she glanced at the jacket. 

"David has gone to get breakfast from Granny's." She said as she walked in. Picking the jacket up and folding it before sitting on the bed. 

"Do you want to talk?" 

"I'm fine," Emma mumbled, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. Cheeks still aflame. 

"What I mean is, I can be Mary Margaret for a bit if that helps.' Emma glanced over.

She didn't have many friends, and she really needed to talk to someone, before she ends up doing something stupid. 

"We… he took me on his ship." She said, eyes focused on the bedspread pattern. 

"It was covered in candles and we had a picnic." Mary Margaret let out an excited squeal. 

"That sounds so romantic." 

"It was." Emma nodded slightly. "No one has ever done anything like that for me. Before." 

Mary Margaret opened her mouth then closed it. 

"I… I'm scared about how much I like him, I mean… I don't really know him, do I? This isn't some fairy tale." She glanced over. "No offense." Mary Margaret laughed and waved a hand. 

"I'm also scared of Neal." She said without thinking. She hadn't mentioned Neal to David and Snow since the incident on the Jolly Roger, and part of her didn't want to. 

Mary Margaret frowned but didn't say anything. Emma sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, are you really just sitting there?" 

"You talk more when you don't feel pressured." Mary Margaret shrugged. "I was making mental notes, and when you were finished I was going to talk." 

Emma nodded. "Neal wants to get back together with me. I don't. Everyone I've been with has always put me second, and I thought that's what I was worth, second. I don't think I want that. With him…" Emma smiled softly. "I don't feel second best. I want…." She froze. Mary Margaret smiled at her knowingly. 

"I want Killian." She breathed, saying it out loud made it real. But she wanted it to be real. She wanted him. 

Mary Margaret took her hand. "It's okay to be scared, Emma. However, it's not okay to let that fear make you unhappy." 

"How do you remain so…." 

"Optimistic? Easy. I hope." 

"Growing up hope was in short supply." Mary Margaret flinched. 

"Sor…" Mary Margaret placed a hand on her arm. 

"Don't. I will always regret not giving you the childhood you deserved." Mary Margaret said sadly. "We had to give up so much, don't let it ruin your adult life too." 

Emma nodded. "Thanks… Mom." It was worth the smile on Snow's face. 

"That's what I'm here for." She suddenly coughed. "Also… just making sure you are being… safe.' 

Emma covered her face in her hands. 

"I'm 29 mom, I don't need a sex talk.' She said loudly. However… 

Shit, she didn't even think about condoms last night. Thankfully she's on the pill…. 

Which she ran out of in Neverland….

Okay, maybe she did need the safe sex talk. 

"I'll be careful. Promise." Starting now. 

"I take it from your reaction something happened last night?" 

"Not having this conversation." She groaned, pulling the covers over her head. 

"Agreed." Davids's voice floated from downstairs. "I really don't need to know." 

"However, we need to talk about Neal," David told her as she walked downstairs, Snow behind her. 

"What did you mean?" Snow asked, "You said you were scared of him?"

Emma sighed as she took a long sip of her coffee. She knew she'd have to tell them. She started at the beginning, how they met, how she loved him, and how he framed her and left her. She was happy that they were doing this while eating. It gave her something to focus on, instead of David's furious expression. 

"I'm so sorry Emma!" Snow gasped. "If we had known, we would never have pushed for to him.' 

"I didn't want you to know. I felt stupid, I let myself be fooled." She said softly. 

"You loved him. That wasn't stupid." David said carefully. His voice a slight edge to it. "He betrayed you." 

"It was in the past but during the storm, he promised Henry he would look after him, Henry nearly got taken, and Neal did nothing. Killian, he got me, then Henry." She ran a hand through her hair. "I told him I didn't want to be with him, and…" She swallowed. "When I was asleep, in Killian's cabin," no point mentioning she was trying to have sex with Killian at this point. 

"He walked in, he thought I was asleep but I wasn't. He told me he would do whatever it takes to get me. Whatever the cost." She swallowed. "And he kissed me." She left out the shirt thing. From the look on their faces, she had said enough. 

"He followed us last night." A quiet voice behind them. Emma spun around. 

"Killian?" 

"Pardon the intrusion." He walked over to her. "When we were saying goodnight…." He glanced over at David. "Neal was watching us." 

"How do you know?" Mary Margaret. 

"Because as I walked back, he threatened me, and tried to punch me." At Emma's look, he smiled. "Which I expertly handled. However, I think he's not going to stop." 

"I knew someone was following us." Emma sighed softly. 

"It sounded like he was watching all night love." 

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh…." 

He had watched them, together. She suddenly felt sick, the beautiful night they had shared felt tainted. Her first time with Killian, they had been watched. 

Snow seemed to sense what they meant as she took Emma's hand. 

"It's okay.' 

"No, it isn't." Emma snapped, standing up. "Where is he? I'm going to…" 

"Swan," Killian said quietly. "He wants you to react. He sounded like he was planning something. If you go to him…" 

"You might be giving him what he wants." Snow finished. 

"So what? I let him threaten someone I…" Her voice died in her throat as she took a deep steadying breath. "I need a minute." She felt hot and cold. Her head screamed at her. She stood and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Her head falling into her hands. 

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, but eventually, there was a small knock on the door. 

"Swan?" Emma walked over and unlocked it. Turning back around as Killian came in. 

"I'm not weak." Even as she said it, she hated how her voice shook. 

"Of course not love, you're the strongest person I know. And as you said. I'm old." 

Emma laughed softly, turning to face him. 

"How do you always know what to say?" 

Killian took her hand in his. "Because I'm saying the truth." Emma sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his hands settle on her waist. 

"I'm sorry my ex followed us." She said quietly. 

"Not your fault. Maybe Next time we should stick to a bed? Stop unwanted eyes watching." 

"I don't remember asking for next time." Emma smiled. 

"Because it's my turn…" Killian smiled lovingly at her. "Would you go out with me again?" 

Emma nodded. "Yes… yes I would." 

Neal was planning something. She was certain, and it put Killian in the firing line, and as much as she should let him go to protect him. She couldn't. 

Maybe she was just too selfish for that. 

She knew she made the right choice when Killian smiled at her, one that caused her heart to flutter and her brain to freeze. 

Their lips met in a soft embrace. Fully aware that her parents were five feet from them, as much as Emma wanted to stay kissing him forever. 

She didn't need another sex talk. 

"We have a problem" Henry called as he rushed into the apartment. Regina hot on his heels. Emma grabbed Killian's hand and they walked back into the living room. 

"What now?" Emma sighed angrily. Couldn't she have five minutes without a disaster? 

"Pan's here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnn


	5. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Angst!

"How do you know?" David asked standing up, Snow moving towards him and touching his arm. 

"He's just showed up. He wants to cast the dark curse. Mom scared him off." Henry said running to Emma who hugged him tightly, stroking his hair. 

"Even Peter Pan can't avoid one of my fireballs," Regina said grimly. 

"He wants to cast the dark curse?" Snow asked. "Why?" 

"He can't. He needs to crush the heart of someone he loves, he doesn't love anyone." Killian reasoned, his hand still on Emma's back. 

"Gold?" David suggested. 

"Pan loving the child he abandoned? Not likely.." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma and Snow both winced. 

Regina looked between them. "I mean, he didn't have a good reason, he was selfish, he gave up being a parent for himself, not because of a curse… or being in prison." 

"Thanks!" Emma muttered. 

"So not Gold? Who else.' 

"What about Felix? They were really close in Neverland." Henry suggested.

"Aye, Felix was Pan's first child he took from the Enchanted Forest." Killian nodded. 

"So you think Felix is here too?" 

"If he is, he obviously doesn't know his hearts about to be crushed." Regina sighed. 

"Wait, how can Pan even enact the curse?" Emma asked. "How does he even know how to do that?" 

Regina glanced at Henry. "He followed us, into my fault. I took Henry there to be safe. He… He took the curse." She looked away. "He was invisible. It was only when we were leaving… what are we going to do?" 

"Henry, go with Emma and try and find Felix, if anyone is going to convince him. It's you." 

"Killian, come with me to talk to Gold." 

"Why do I have to talk to the crocodile?" Killian asked outraged. 

"Because I said so." David gave him a look. Killian sighed and nodded.

'Regina, you and Snow go and figure out how he is going to cast this curse, and stop him." 

"We need to talk about your intentions towards my daughter," David said as they rushed towards Gold's shop. 

"Really? Were trying to stop a curse and you want to do a father chat?" Killian rolled his eyes. 

"Good point. But there might not be another time." 

"If there isn't, I don't think if we're cursed to be unhappy Emma and I would be together." Killian pointed out. David grabbed his arm. 

"You… you're really serious. About her. Arent you?" 

Killian looked away from David's gaze, cheeks heating. "Aye, not that I need your approval, but I'm in love with her." He said quietly. "And whatever she wants us to be. I'll be it." David stared at him for a long moment before nodding once. 

"After we finish Pan, we need to sort Neal out." David quickly changed the topic. 

"Agreed." 

"We don't even know where Pan is planning to enact the curse." 

"I have a guess," Regina said, her heel twisting under the uneven ground. 

"Really? Where?" 

"Wishing well." 

"That's how Gold brought magic to Storybrooke." 

"Exact…. Wait." Regina grabbed Snow. Ducking behind a tree and peaking around to the clearing over Storybrooke. 

"We're too late." She breathed, Pan was stood by the well, Felix beside him. 

"I don't understand." Felix was saying. "What is the curse going to do?" 

Pan smiled, a glowing heart pulsing in his hands. 

"Sorry, Felix. I need to remain young." Pan's hand twisting the heart, crushing it beneath his fingers. Felix cried out and collapsed to the floor. 

The dust crumbling into the well. 

"This will be the new Neverland." 

Regina summoned a fireball 

"Wait! Look!." Snow grabbed her wrist, Pan's shadow floated above him. "About time!" Pan said happily. "Is our friend happy?" The shadow nodded. 

"Then, let's go play." His hand wrapped around the shadow's ankle. Flying into the air. 

"What do we do now?" Regina asked. 

"We need to regroup." Snow pulled her phone out. 

"Pan's cast the curse? So what does that mean?" 

"I can break it right?" Emma asked. "I'm the saviour…"

"You _were_ the saviour. For Regina's curse. It was special only to the queen, Pan would have put his own spin on it, without a clause, the last curse was meant to be broken. This isn't." Gold said, Belle next to him holding onto his arm. Neal next to her. Emma had ignored the smile Neal had given her, she had too much on her mind already. 

"There is one way, I guess." Gold said after a long moment. "The scroll, the one Pan stole from you." He looked at Regina. "It can be stopped by someone who has used the scroll. You." 

"We don't have much time." Snow shook her head. "And we don't know where Pan is." 

"I'm right here." 

Everyone turned, seeing Pan stand triumphantly in front of them. 

"Just doing a victory lap, before the fun begins." He smirked, holding the scroll between his fingers. "Looking for this?" He asked. "I'm surprised, I got help to get here… didn't realise they were so desperate to get their happy ending." 

Emma frowned. Someone had helped Pan to get from Neverland?

A loud crash of thunder rang through the town, Pan turned, looking at the green fog. 

"Showtime!" 

That's all he needed. Gold rushed forward, plunging his dark one dagger into his back. 

Pan stumbled, crying out as his body transformed into a man. 

"Rumple. What are you doing?'" The man gasped, falling back into Rumple's arms. 

"I'm finally ready to pay the price." The dark one muttered. Glancing over to Belle who stood frozen, eyes wide and filled with tears. 

"I love you." His eyes drifted between Neal and Belle.

"Both of you." The knife twisted, both of them disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

Belle collapsed to the floor. Sobbing helplessly. Regina rushed forward, grabbing the scroll and gasping loudly. 

"Regina?" Emma asked uncertainly. 

"I know what we need to do." She breathed. "I can stop the curse."

"Great. How?" Killian asked. 

"I need to give up the thing I love the most," Regina whispered, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Henry?" Emma asked, Henry, shook his head, and rushed forward. Hugging Regina tightly. 

"To stop the curse. I need to destroy Storybrooke, it will have never existed. We will all return, except Henry, because he was born here. We won't be able to come back, and you won't be able to come with us." She stroked Henry's hair. 

Emma shook her head. "He's going to be alone?" Her voice shook. 

"No." Regina sighed heavily. "You will take him." 

"What? No, I… we should be with you!" Her eyes met Snow and David's. 

"We just found each other." She breathed as tears sprung to her eyes. 

"Emma. Emma, listen to me." Snow took her hand. "Regina is right. You need to go. Take Henry." 

Emma shook her head. "I.. this can't be the happy end…." She froze, the breath leaving her lungs as she turned towards a shocked looking Killian. 

"No." She breathed. "This isn't right. I belong with you." 

"Emma. You need to think of Henry." Killian said evenly, although Emma could see his hand shaking. "He needs you. More than we do." 

Emma slowly walked towards him. "I don't know how to say goodbye to you." She admitted, feeling tears running down her face.

"Don't then." Killian took her hand. "Fate rewarded us once Swan, maybe we can hope Fate will bring us together again." 

"Could he come with us?" Emma asked, her eyes not leaving Killian's. 

"No!" Neal shouted. "If anyone is going with you it should be me! I'm Henry's father." 

"Neither can go," Regina said firmly. "The only reason you can Emma is because you were born to escape the curse." 

"There's no way?" Emma asked again. 

Regina sighed. "I mean, he wasn't part of the original curse. So, maybe? I… I don't know what would happen. It might work…. Or it might kill him." 

"I'll take that risk," Killian said quickly, his hand tight around Emma's. Emma sighed sadly and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his neck. 

"No. I'm not going to let you." She breathed. "I let myself be selfish for two days. I got you, and..." She pulled away to look at him. "It was the happiest I've ever been." She admitted. "I would rather you be alive, but not with me than dead and there is no hope." 

Killian nodded, his own eyes watering. 

"Aye Swan." He agreed, his voice rough. 

This was it. She was never going to see him again, he would be lost to her. Forever. 

She could be selfish for one more moment. 

"I love you." She cried, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him deeply, her fingers digging almost painfully into his neck as Killian wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer as his finger traced through her hair, down her cheek. Memorising every inch of her, like he promised he would. 

All too soon Emma pulled away, leaning her forehead on Killians as their eyes met. 

"I love you too, Emma Swan" 

She felt numb as they began the walk to the town line, Regina was gripping Henry's hand tightly who was crying silently. Emma walked her arm wrapped around Killian, her other handheld tightly by Snow. Davids's hand on her shoulder. 

"There's one more thing I can do," Regina said quietly. As Henry hugged Neal. Emma took a step away. 

"I can give you new memories. Where you kept him… You would be happy."

"I wouldn't remember anything?"

"Neither of you would…. It's my gift." Emma nodded. 

"Thank you." She said softly. "But…" she glanced behind her. "Keep Killian, I know it might be difficult, with what we have been through… but… I don't want to forget the feeling, even if I can't remember who it is for." Regina's sighed sadly, slowly nodding. 

"I'll try." She promised. Hugging Henry tightly and kissing his forehead. 

Emma hugged Snow and David. 

"I'm sorry I wasted so much time." She whispered. "Mom, dad." 

"We love you, Emma, we always will." Snow kissed her forehead. Before David did the same. 

"We are so proud of you," David whispered in her hair. 

"Emma?" Neal said softly. Emma shook her head. 

"I'm sorry about your dad." She said quietly. "Goodbye." Neal looked like he wanted to say something. But a firm look from David stopped him. Emma looked over at Killian. Her breath catching in her throat. 

"We've said goodbye." Killian breathed. 

"I thought we weren't saying goodbye?" Emma argued. Killian chuckled weakly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. 

"Till fate finds us again Swan." 

Emma smiled sadly. "Get in the car Henry." She said softly. Henry nodding and after one more hug from Regina he got in the car. Emma was almost at her car when she paused again. 

One more selfish moment. 

She spun around, rushing towards Killian, who seemed to have the same thought. Their bodies collided as they kissed each other desperately. Killian lifting her off the floor. For one more moment, they were totally lost in each other. They didn't need to say the word love to each other again. They knew. They both did. 

"Emma!" She pulled away, her breath hard and heavy. 

"You need to leave." Emma could see the green fog out of the corner of her eye. She gazed into Killian's blue eyes for one more second before tearing herself away, forcing her body to move and get in the car. She drove quickly, knowing one look in the mirror would make her stop. Henry was crying, and so was she. 

And then they were not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	6. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one, enjoy!

One year later - New York

Emma sighed as she flicked through an information docket, her client wanted her to find someone who owed a lot of money, and after two weeks she hadn't had any luck. Her longest case was normally a week. She was getting rusty. 

"Mom I'm home!" 

"In here Henry." She called. "How was school?'

"Boring. As usual." Henry shrugged, dropping his bag at the door and pulling his shoes off. 

"Homework?" 

"Done on the bus," Henry said proudly.

"Okay. You can watch TV until dinner time." Emma smiled as she heard Henry cheer. Rushing to the living room. She didn't regret keeping Henry for one moment, sure it was difficult, especially when she was younger. But now, she wouldn't have it any different. 

"Oh, mom? Before I forget, schools asking for old clothes for a charity thing." 

"When for?" 

"Tomorrow?" Emma glanced up.

"When did you find out?" 

Henry was silent. 

"When?' 

"Few weeks ago." 

"Well, you know what that means. TV time after you sort through your old clothes." 

Henry grumbled but got up. Emma smiled, he was a good kid, they rarely argued and she was proud of her relationship with him. 

Emma walked to her own bedroom, pulling out old clothes and shoving them on the bed, she had most of her clothes from years ago, preferring to spend her money on Henry than herself. Her fingers grazed a jacket that sent a jolt through her body. She frowned pulling a black leather jacket out from her closet. 

"What's that?" Henry asked, a pile of clothes in his arms. 

"I don't remember getting this." She said softly. It was a men's jacket, and while Emma had some clothes that she had purchased in the men's section, none of them was a leather jacket, she was more partial to red anyway. She tried to think if any of her previous boyfriends or one-night stands had a jacket like this, but as she tried to focus on one specific person her mind drifted, her eyes closing before blinking confusedly. 

"What was I doing?" She asked a moment later. Henry laughed. 

"You're getting old mom. Charity clothes, put the jacket in there if you don't want it." 

Emma frowned. She didn't like that idea at all. Her hand moved to put the jacket with the clothes on the bed, she suddenly felt sick, her heart pounding and her brain spinning making her feel light-headed. She pulled the jacket close. 

Felt like home. 

She knew that was a silly thought. How could a jacket she never knew she had be home? Henry was her home. New York was her home. A jacket….

She should toss it. What would she do with it?

She smiled softly and put the jacket back on the hanger. "I'll keep it. Don't know when it may come in handy." 

"And you call me a hoarder." Emma glared at him. 

"Says the boy with underwear about 3 years old." Henry shrugged. 

"They're comfortable. Worn in." 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

It was obvious that Emma wasn't going to find this Skip tonight, after 4 hours of computer research she decided to call it a night, checking in on a sleeping Henry before climbing into her own bed. Curling up to keep herself warm. She had struggled with sleep for as long as she could remember. Once she was asleep she was fine, but that initial drop off to sleep always alluded her. She tossed and turned and glared angrily in the darkness. She felt so out of place like something wasn't right. It was 2 in the morning when a thought crossed her mind, she turned her lamp on, walking over to the closet, and grabbing the jacket she didn't know existed until today, the fabric running through her fingers, burying her face in the supple leather. She couldn't put her finger on the smell, it seemed familiar but if she thought too hard about it her mind would drift away, almost like a fog rolling into the corners of her brain. She walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa, and switching the TV on, she pulled the jacket over her and closed her eyes. She could almost make out the owner, the weight of him holding her, his aftershave.

She fell asleep 5 minutes later. 

"Mom!" 

"Henry I told you. No waking me up on Saturday." Emma grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She always dreamt the same thing, shocking blue eyes, she couldn't remember the face, all she knew was the eyes made her feel safe. 

"I made you break…. Why are you sleeping on the sofa? With a jacket?" Emma sat up. Eyes widening as Henry had a plate full of pancakes in his hand. 

"I was cold." She muttered, folding the jacket and throwing it on the chair. Henry frowned. 

"Is… is that my dad's jacket?" He asked, walking to sit next to her. 

"It wasn't Neal's." She promised, the only boyfriend she could remember. He had left her, knocked up and in prison, the only reason she had kept Henry was looking at his face after he was born. She knew she would never let him be abandoned the way she had been all of her life. 

Something else stirred in her. Foggy cloudy memories, she couldn't remember who they were about, but she remembered her heart fluttering and feeling so exquisitely happy. She remembered being loved. She wondered what happened to him, however, the more she thought about it the further the memory crept away from her. 

"Good," Henry said softly, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over both of them. Breakfast and cartoons were a tradition on Saturdays. Emma turned the TV on and found the cartoon channel. 

"Do we need to talk about your dad?" She asked gently. Henry frowned. 

"No."

"It's okay you know, if you want to love him." 

"He left you." 

"Yeah, he did."

"And me." 

"He didn't know about you," Emma said gently. "If he did…' Maybe he would have stayed. 

"I guess we'll never know." Emma sighed sadly, she had told Henry when he turned 10; when questions about his dad couldn't be brought with cake and TV. 

They ate breakfast in silence, watching an old episode of Tom and Jerry. 

"Do you need to work today?" Henry asked. 

"I should. I've hit a bit of a dead end." She admitted. 'I think I'm going to his apartment. See if I missed anything." 

"Can I come?" Henry asked hopefully. 

"I thought you would be going out with your friends. Take some money to go to the movies."

Henry grinned. "I know you're just saying that to stop me coming with you, but thanks!" 

Emma grinned and ruffled his hair. 

"Love you kid."

"Love you too mom." 

Ten hours, she had spent ten hours staking out his apartment with no sign of him, he was in the wind. She was still awaiting her contact to get back to her with some information about a secret location on the other side of New York. 

She glanced at her watch. Henry's curfew is at 6, so she has one more hour. She glances over across the street. She could grab a drink, sit by the window, and wait there. Sure beats waiting in the car. 

She had been to the bar a couple of times, mainly on this case, sometimes sitting in your car with a cold coffee doesn't do it for you. 

She sat down, face towards the apartment as she sipped her drink. 

"This seat taken?" 

Emma turned her head. 

"Free country." She shrugged. The man sat next to her, she glanced out the corner of her eye. He was handsome, with long brown hair that fell into his brown eyes. 

"My name is Jack." 

"Good for you." Emma sighed, eyes still on the apartment.

"Mysterious." 

Emma rolled her eyes. 'Emma.' She said shortly. 

"So Emma, what will it take for me to buy you another drink?" 

Emma looked over at him again. It had been a while since her last dalliance with a man. Actually, she couldn’t remember. He wasn't unattractive. She glanced back at the apartment. He obviously wasn't going to show his face today. 

"I guess me finishing this one." She smiled, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Well, I'll just have to wait then." Jack grinned at her. "So are you from here?" 

"Here as in New York? A year." Emma shrugged. "You?" 

"New York born and raised." 

Emma nodded. She wasn't good at this part, the getting to know each other. She wasn't good at people asking her questions, and she often gets called prickly. Her normal experiences with men the last few years were letting Henry have a sleepover and going to a random club getting drunk and finding some nameless man to take home. Often waking up to a cold and empty bed. 

Within 5 minutes of talking, Emma was ready to go, he seemed like a nice enough guy, he was just… 

Boring. 

So boring. 

It was a good thing Emma didn't like talking about herself, as Jack had led most of the conversation. One of the perks of her job, she could see a liar a mile away and it became clear to her that he was just trying to impress her. By the time she finished her drink, she was ready to go home. 

Before she could make her excuses another drink was sliding in front of her. She was grateful when her phone rang. 

"Henry?"

"Can you grab a pizza on the way back?"

"Yeah, ill be 20 minutes." She smiled, Henry had saved her on numerous occasions, even sometimes without him even knowing it. 

"Thanks for the drink, but I got to go." She downed half the drink to be polite.

Something was wrong. 

Her head span as she gripped the table as she stood. Jack's hand resting on her back. 

"You okay?" He asked as his eyes met hers.

They were beautiful. 

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, how had she been ready to leave him? His eyes sparkled as his smile lit up the room.

"I'm sorry you have to go." He was saying. Emma frowned. She had to go? That didn't sound right. 

"But could we go out tomorrow night?" 

Emma smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. Seeing him again. That was a good idea. 

"Here's my number." 

Emma took the number, her fingers brushing his and sending a wave through her. He smiled again. 

"See you tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! sorry no Killian in this Chapter.


	7. Memories

Emma was running late, her hot chocolate hot in her hands as she raced down the sidewalk, she was supposed to be meeting Jack at 10, and it was currently 10:15. She was unsure when she first began seeing him, however, the more they went out the more she realised he was perfect for her. When she was with him, all she could think about was him, when he was gone, he clouded her thoughts. She had seen him almost every day since that fateful night, apart from when Henry was sick for three days, it was strange, after the three days she almost didn't want to see him, something had shifted and she wondered if they would work as a couple, however, one date later and her interest was renewed. They were meeting for breakfast, apparently Jack had a surprise for her. 

Her shoulder smacked into someone, her drink spilling to the floor and her stumbling to the side. 

"I got you, love." A steady hand gripped her arm. Green eyes met blue. 

"Shit. Sorry.' Her eyes widened; those eyes. So familiar. Where had she seen them before? 

"Are you okay? I didn't get my drink over you?' Emma said, glancing down at the man, dressed in black which looked amazing on him. He was wearing thick gloves, one of his hands stiff and unmoving, his own coffee cup balanced perfectly between the thumb and fingers. 

"No harm done." The man smiled, Emma mentally shook herself. You're a grown woman she thought. I am not swooning!

"Thanks. I was about to fall on my ass." 

The man chuckled "I'm not one to let a beautiful woman fall. I apologise, I'm new to the city, its a lot busier than I expected." 

Emma laughed, running a hand through her hair. "New York does get some time to get used to." From his accent British? 

The man smiled. "I take it from your stride you were running late?"

Late? Where was she going again? 

Jack! 

"Oh, yeah, I'm meeting my… friend for breakfast." 

"Well, I won't delay you anymore." 

Emma felt a twinge of disappointment. 

"Yeah… I do need to go." She admitted. 

"Here." He handed her his coffee cup. “Seeing as you lost yours.” 

“I… Thanks.” She carefully took the cup, her hand brushing his, she was right, it was hard beneath her fingers, it must be a prosthetic. 

“Good luck in New York.” She smiled before turning, a weird pull in her chest.

“Have a good day…” The voice called after her. “Swan,” he whispered, watching her disappear in the crowds. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Sorry, got caught up.” She wasn’t sure why she didn’t tell Jack about the man, something in her told her it was a bad idea. 

“I got you a drink." He motioned to the mug of coffee in front of her, along with a couple of slices of toast.

“No, I’m good.” She held up her drink. Jack frowned. 

“Why have you got a drink when you knew you were meeting me for breakfast?” 

“I…” Why did she? Oh, that’s right, hers was nearly empty, the man on the street gave her a full cup. 

“Sorry. Next time.” She shrugged, taking a bite of her toast. 

Jack sighed in annoyance. That was something Emma always found strange, Jack liked to buy her drinks, every time they saw each other. He had a drink ready for her. 

Emma reached for the cup the man had given her and took a sip, letting out a surprised gasp. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, frowning at her. 

“I just.. I thought this was Coffee.” 

It wasn’t. It was hot chocolate and cinnamon? 

How did that man know her favourite drink? 

“Can we go out tonight?” Jack interrupted her thoughts. 

“I can’t. I have Henry. Hence why we are meeting this morning.” She explained for the 4th time. He sometimes got like this, needy, wanting to see her multiple times a day. He had to learn that Henry came first. Sometimes she couldn’t spend every second with him. 

“Maybe I could come round? Meet Henry.”

“No.” She said quickly. “I have a rule, six months before meeting him.” A rule she has had forever, the way she goes through men, 6 months for her would be a long term relationship. Henry doesn’t need a revolving door of men is his home, so anyone who meets him, needs to be special. 

“Oh.” Jack looked disappointed, the way he normally does. She remembered Henry was sick, he was almost obsessive. She was going to end it with him… but she didn’t. He was just worried about her. 

“So… You had a surprise?”

“Yes.” Jack smiled, pulling out an envelope. Emma took it with interest. Peeking inside. 

“What’s in Maine?”

“I thought we could go on a romantic weekend.”

“To..” She glanced at the brochure “Storybrooke?” What kind of name is that?

Jack nodded. “It’s supposed to be romantic.” 

“For the weekend? What about Henry?”

“Couldn’t you get a sitter?”

Emma had never left Henry for more than a night, she was only taking jobs in the local area, if she had to leave the city, Henry always came with her. 

“I… I don’t know.”

Jack sighed again. “Think about it? Please?” 

“I will.” She promised, pushing the envelope back to him, and eating the last piece of toast. “I’ll speak to you later? I have to go.”

“You only just got here!” Jack complained. 

“I know, But I was late.” Emma shrugged. “I need to get going.” 

As she walked back to her apartment she frowned. Normally, after seeing Jack he’s all that was in her mind. She would think about him constantly. 

Why couldn’t see get that stranger out of her head? With his blue eyes and soft smile. 

She froze, speak of the devil. 

That stranger was sat on her doorstep. Looking as handsome as she remembered, maybe she should be freaked out some stranger was following her. 

She wasn't.

“We need to stop meeting like this.” Emma grinned, running a hand through her windswept hair or keep doing it, whatever works.

“You dropped this.” He held up her wallet. “I found it on the floor after you left. Your address was on one of the plastic… card things?”

“My driving licence?” Emma laughed. Who didn’t know what a driving licence was? 

“That’s the one.” The man smiled, “Killian Jones.” 

“Emma Swan.” She smiled. “You obviously know that. Because you have my wallet.”

“I did. But still, it’s nice to meet you.” His smile was breathtaking. 

“Well, it seems that I have to thank you.” She said softly. “For the drink, and the wallet.” Her eyes drifted upstairs. “I could remake your drink for you? Unless you're busy?”

“I have all the time in the world.”

It was strange. Emma decided. She had known him for less than five minutes and there he was in her apartment, sat on her sofa as she made hot chocolates. She had been with Jack a month and he hadn’t even been to her building. Let alone her apartment. 

“So how was breakfast?” Killian asked. “With your friend?”

“It was…” Emma shrugged, walking over with two mugs. “Alright, I guess.” She frowned. 

“Just alright?” Killian asked. “Thanks.” He took the mug and sipped it. Smiling softly. “You remembered.”

“Huh? Oh. It’s my favourite drink. I was so surprised when I began drinking yours earlier. I don’t know many people who like it.”

“Someone I used to know liked it.” He smiled softly at the memory. 

“They have good taste.” Emma grinned. 

“Aye, they did.” He agreed. “I like your apartment.” He hummed, looking around the room. 

“Oh, thanks.” Emma followed his gaze, hoping she didn’t leave any laundry out. She heard a soft gasp and followed his eyes to the chair opposite them. The leather jacket folded neatly. 

She doesn’t know why she began sleeping on the sofa. Maybe because the second night after finding the jacket she immediately stayed on the sofa, the jacket over her, and she fell asleep straight away. Not wanting to risk changing anything and ruin her suddenly decent sleep pattern she stayed. Henry stopped questioning it after a week. 

Emma was shocked at the look on the man's face. He stared at it for a long moment. Emma could have sworn he had tears in his eyes. 

Then it was gone, it must have been the light. 

They drank in silence. But rather than with Jack where the silence drowned them, causing Jack to fill it with whatever was in his head. This felt like peace. 

“So. Your breakfast date.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Emma said quickly before frowning. “I mean... It was… But…”

“But?” 

“I don’t know. I think I want to end it.” Emma said after a long moment before laughing. “How easy was that? It’s crazy. When I see him." She shrugged "It all goes out the window.”

“Do you see him often?”

“Every day.” She shrugged. “For the last few weeks at least.” 

“And every time you try and break up with him?”

“No. Only sometimes, I just-" Why is it so easy to talk to him? She doesn't know him. "- I think about things. I’m not very good at relationships. That’s probably it.”

“Possibly,” Killian said softly. 

Emma looked over at him. “What else could it be?”

Killian shrugged non committedly. “Where did you get that jacket from.” He asked suddenly. 

Emma frowned. “I don’t remember. I’ve had it years.” She shrugged. “Why? Do you like it?”

She could see him pulling off leather. 

Killian laughed. “It’s nice. Is it your boyfriends?”

“Jack isn’t... “ She paused. “No. It isn’t.” 

“Have you thought, maybe the reason you are hesitant about this relationship is due to past relationships?”

Emma froze. “How did you…”

Killian looked over. “I know a lot of things. I also now know that you have that jacket that you cannot remember getting. I know that you can’t remember a lot of things. When you think, it makes your head hurt and you can feel a fog in your mind. I know that you think things, random things, and as soon as it enters your head it’s gone again. I also know that a man approached you a while back. You were polite enough to accept his drink, even though you wanted to leave, and every time you go more than a day without seeing him… or even better, you see him but don’t drink anything, you want to break up with him. Until you have another drink.” 

Emma’s mind raced. That can’t be right. There wasn’t a correlation between her seeing him and ….

Oh my god. 

There was. 

Emma’s brain began to fog, to fight against this man’s words. A warm hand on hers jolted her, the fog clearing. Her eyes opened. Killian there, his blue eyes staring at her. 

Wait, when did he have a hook where his hand was? 

“You can remember Swan. Remember, Remember the man in that jacket.”

“I… I can’t.” She breathed, her other hand reaching out, touching the cold metal. The feel of it. It was familiar… It hurt so much, the fog getting denser and denser. 

“Remember Storybrooke.” 

She frowned. “Storybrooke? That’s where Jack wants to take me.”

“You can’t. Not yet. You need to remember.”

“Remember what?” Emma asked, her face screwing up as the pain became louder and louder. 

“Remember who you are Swan.” She didn’t even realise how close he had gotten. 

“Remember me.” 

Lips touching hers, soft but firm. 

That aftershave. 

The same that was on the jacket. 

A pulse rippled through her, causing the room to shake. She couldn’t think, everything was too much, the past rushing between her eyelids like a film on fast forward, her life, the one she had missed. The fog had cleared. 

“Killian?” She breathed, pulling away, her forehead against his. 

“Aye love. It’s me.” Emma let out a wet laugh. 

She remembered everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian found her! 
> 
> But what is he doing back? 
> 
> And who is Jack? Sneaky boy.


	8. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I've finished the story so going to be uploading a chapter a day.

Killian couldn’t believe it worked. True love kiss. There was so much to say. So much to discuss, but before he could open his mouth, Emma’s lips were on his. Killian moaned, pulling her closer as he let himself get lost in the kiss. 

The last year was hell. Being without her. Now she was in his arms once more, as if she had never left. 

“I’m sure there’s a reason,” Emma said quietly, pulling away. “I’m sure something’s gone to shit for you to be back here.” She stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Is it anything that can be done in the next 30 minutes?”

Killian shook his head. “No. We have time.” 

“Good.” Emma stood, her hand tight in his. Dragging him to the bedroom. Killian following eagerly behind, as soon as the door closed pushing Killian against the door and kissing him deeply, her hands under his shirt as his hand wrapped in her hair. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Swan.” Killian panted against her mouth, leaning down, his arm lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he stumbled to the bed, dropping her on the firm mattress before covering her body with his own. 

“I promised myself…” He whispered in her ear as she whimpered below him. “If we were to be together again, I would take my time with you. Show you how much I loved you, how much I missed you.” He kissed down her neck. 

“Killian.” Emma whispered, her hands in his hair, down his back, legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. 

“Now I found you again. I am never letting you go.” He vowed, hand ripping her shirt, buttons flying everywhere as he kissed and licked down her chest. Pausing when he came to her Bra. 

“Not too attached, are you, love?” 

Emma shook her head. “Not at all.” 

“Good.” He smirked, with one swipe of his hook the Bra followed her shirt. 

“So beautiful.” He murmured. Kissing the swell of her breast. Emma moaned softly. 

“Killian… Please..” She grabbed his hair desperately. 

“What do you need love?” He asked, his hand moving to the top of her jeans 

“You. Touching me…” Emma breathed, letting Killians hand slip down to her underwear. Letting herself get lost for a moment before frowning. 

“You are also wearing way too many clothes.” She said pushing him, firmly up so she could remove his shirt. 

“Mom!”

“Shit.” Emma scrambled under the covers. “Stay out there Henry!” She shouted. 

“But mom I remember!” 

“I know me too. Promise me you’ll stay out there!” She called. Glaring at Killian who was laughing. “Shut up and grab me a shirt.” She growled at him. Killian found a sweater and threw it over. Emma standing back up, making sure she was decent although she was sure her face was bright red from Killains facial hair. She brushed a hand through her hair to make sure she didn’t look too wreaked and ran into the living room. 

“You should be in school.” She told him as he ran and hugged her. 

“I know. But I got my memories back! I remember mom! And Neverland and Storybrooke! How did that…” He froze. “Oh… Hi Killian.”

“Hello, there lad.” Killian smiled. Emma went bright red. Henry was a smart lad, the fact that she had told him not to come into the bedroom, only for both her and Killian to leave moments after. It didn’t help that Killian had lipstick on his mouth either. 

Henry groaned. “Ew. Didn’t need to see that.” He whined. “I’ll go back to school.” Emma grabbed him. Hugging him tightly. 

“It’s alright. I lost my…” Emma turned her head, glaring at him. “Right. Sorry.”

“We need to go back to Storybrooke.” Emma said softly. 

“Is my mom okay?” Henry asked. Emma glanced over at Killian. 

“I... I don’t know lad.” He said honestly. 

“Look, why don’t we sit down?” Emma said softly. “I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”

So they sat. Emma’s hand tightly in Killian's and Henry sitting on the chair. Giving the leather jacket a weird look. “How did…”

“No idea.” Emma shrugged. At a loss on how Killian’s jacket could end up at their apartment after she had left it in Storybrooke over a year ago. 

“So, Storybrookes back?” Henry asked eagerly.

“I… I think so.” Killian frowned. “I don’t know.”

“It is.” Emma said “Jack was trying to get me there…” She swallowed. “He has magic, right? He was drugging me? That’s why he kept giving me drinks?”

Killian nodded. “I believe he was using a love potion.” He said gently. Henry frowned. 

“ I thought you only need one dose of love potion?”

“Me too,” Killian said softly. “However, if he was giving you one a day.”

“It must have been for a reason?”

“For some reason, it was wearing off.”

“Like when Henry was sick! I was going to end it with him…”

“And you went to break up with him, and drank again.”

“And loved him again?” Henry frowned.

“I didn’t love him. It was like… I was obsessed with him.” Emma remembered the feeling. Like she couldn’t get him out of her head. 

“Wait! True love!” Henry gasped. 

“What?” 

“That’s how you just broke the memory wipe right? True love kiss? It shouldn’t have worked. Mom had no memory of you, so she didn’t love you. So kiss shouldn’t have worked.” 

Emma looked blankly at him. While Killian looked a little hurt. “So…”

“So! Part of you must have remembered, that’s why it was fighting the love potion, you were already in love!”

“I didn’t remember…” Emma froze. “Regina, she couldn’t keep my memories of you.” She looked at Killian. “But I asked her to keep my feelings.”

“That’s why you had the Jacket! Why you couldn’t sleep without it.” 

Killian smirked. 

“Oh really.”

“Not now!” Emma snapped, face flushing scarlet. But it made sense. 

“That’s why my brain would hurt, and if I tried to think about the past it would be blank. It was fighting my real memories with the fake ones.” Emma nodded. 

“So… What happened? In the Enchanted Forest?” Henry asked Killian. 

“I… I don’t really know.” 

“You don’t?” 

“It all happened so quickly. We were at the Palace, and suddenly all hell was breaking loose, someone shouting about a curse…” He swallowed. “David… Your father, he gave me a magic bean, telling me that once the curse had taken them…” He frowned. “Travel between worlds would be possible, I just had to get out of range.” 

“Dad… he saved you?” Emma said slowly. Killian blushed. 

“We… We got close, your parents and I.” He said quietly. “So I snuck out the back, and got on the Jolly Toger and sailed as far as I could. As soon as the curse was completed I came straight here.” 

“We need to go.” Emma stood. 

“Wait.” Killian squeezed her hand. “We need to wait.” 

“Wait? Why are we waiting?”

“Jack wanted you in Storybrooke. He was going to take you there.”

“So?”

“So it’s a trap. You're needed in Storybrooke, but not to save them. Whoever cast the curse, wants you there to be part of it.”

Henry shook his head. “So… So we leave them? Unhappy?”

“No,” Emma said strongly. “We don’t. But Killian’s right we can’t go in without a plan. Or we could all be in danger.”

“What shall we do?” 

“We plan, then we go save our family.” Emma decided.

  
  


“Is he asleep? Killian asked from the sofa. Emma nodded, although a massive smile on her face. 

“He told me he was putting his noise-canceling headphones on.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Very smart lad.”

“I think he doesn’t want to be traumatised.” She pointed out collapsing next to him. 

“I never thanked you. For coming here.” 

Killian pulled her toward him.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

“It’s been a year… You could have moved on.”

Killian frowned. “I spent the last year in a depressive spiral. Ask anyone I was miserable.” 

“I wouldn’t have blamed you.” She countered. 

“No, but I was still madly in love with you. I was angry with the world, for taking you away from me when we were just starting. The… The darkness, it was tempting. To go back.”

“What stopped you?”

“Your parents.” 

“My parents?”

“They kept me going. We grieved together.” He said softly. “They were convinced we would see you again. Your mother and her hope.” 

Emma laughed, that’s her mother.

“I didn’t want to risk falling into the darkness and losing you again. You, Emma. You were my candle in the darkness.”

Emma’s heart burst. She felt so…

“I’m sorry.” She breathed. “I’m so sorry.” 

Killian frowned. “What on earth for?”

“I didn’t remember you. You’ve had a horrible year, and I didn’t remember you.” She mumbled guiltily. 

Killian took her face in his hands. 

“Swan. You did. You might not have remembered you loved Killian Jones, but you knew. Deep down, that someone loved you. And you loved them. That is more than I could have asked for.” 

Emma nodded. “I love you.” She breathed, moving forward to kiss him. 

“I love you too.” He smiled into the kiss. Letting out a laugh against her lips. 

“What?” Emma pulled away. 

“I thought your lips were addictive before, I’ve been in withdrawal for over a year.” He mumbled, pulling her to his lips again. Emma giggled and shifted, climbing onto his lap and kissing back leisurely. 

“We have all the time we need.” She breathed. “No interruptions. Shall we make the most of it?”

“Definitely love.” His eyes bored into hers. 

The past times they had kissed, there had always been a sense of urgency. But now they kissed slowly, pouring all of the feelings of their lost year forward as they grasped each other tightly. A kiss of discovery, Killian discovered if he lightly nipped Emma’s bottom lip, she let out a breathy moan and tightened his grip on his hair, and Emma discovered if she gently pulled on Killian’s hair, his hips would jerk up to hers. It only took minutes before they were panting in each other's mouths, determined to make it last but wanting more than anything to rip each other's clothes off. Killian finally pulled away. Holding his hand out. 

“Bedroom?” He breathed. Emma’s eyes darkened, nodding as she took his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty times ahead!


	9. Together at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? Aren't you a lucky lot?

They undressed slowly, taking their time with light fingers and breathy moans. 

Emma kissed down his neck. “I want you.” She breathed, her hand trailing down his chest. His hand caught her hand before she could reach her destination, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“Ladies first.” He growled, pushing Emma’s shoulders until she was laying on her back. 

“What a gentleman.” Emma laughed, shifting to get comfortable on the pillows. 

“You won’t be calling a gentleman after I’m done with you.” He warned darkly, trailing his lips down her neck, experimenting with nips and licks. He reached her collarbone and she gasped loudly, arching her back into his touch. He let out a low chuckle, filing that bit of information away. 

“Don’t be an arsehole.” She breathed, trying to shift so she would press against him. 

“What happened to the gentleman?” He teased, moving his hips away from her, his head now level with her chest. 

“Killian.” She warned.

“I told you, love. I’m committing you to memory.” He breathed against her skin as he kissed and nipped at her skin, moving closer and closer to her nipple before slowly taking it into his mouth. 

“Oh god.” She moaned, louder than she meant to. Glad Henry had the good sense to put headphones in. 

“Not God no.” Killian laughed, his hook teasing her other nipple as he watched her eyes roll back, letting out a loud whimper before letting out an angry sigh. 

“Just wait.” She murmured darkly. “Payback’s a bitch.” 

“I'm looking forward to it.” He grinned before traveling down her stomach. Finally moving her legs to spread further for him. Letting her leg rest on his back as he took her in. 

“Fucking beautiful.” He murmured. Emma squirmed, not used to being looked at with such intensity. 

“Killian! Just touch me already.” She begged, her voice shaking. 

“As you wish.” He looked up at her, keeping eye contact as he licked her core. She gasped loudly, hips shaking as Killian pressed his hand on her stomach to keep her still. 

How the hell had she gone her entire adult life without Killian's tongue? She pressed a hand to her mouth to smother her moans as Killian’s tongue swirled around her clit. His hook back to her nipple, being careful not to actually hurt her. 

“I…” Emma felt her body tense, she was so close, her whole body on fire, she ran her hand through Killian’s hair, giving it a gentle pull, causing him to moan loudly, causing her whole body shake as his teeth grazed her clit. Biting her lip hard as she rode out her orgasm, Killians lips still on her. She panted as she let out a breathless laugh.

“Wow.” She breathed, her whole body relaxed. Her hand lifted Killian’s head up. His face wrecked, hair sticking up, eyes almost black and his lips and chin soaking wet. She pulled him up to her. Kissing him deeply, she had never kissed anyone after they had gone down on her before, however it wasn’t as gross as she thought it would be. Maybe because she got to kiss Killian. She twisted them, pushing Killian hard against the pillows. 

“My turn.” She grinned wickedly, climbing on top of him. 

“You are a vixen,” Killian murmured, running his hand down her back. She smirked as she kissed him. 

“I want to know what  _ you _ like.” She breathed in his ear. “I already have one.” She tugged gently on his hair, causing him to moan, head falling back. She kissed down his jaw, feeling the sharp stubble beneath her lips. She paused at his shoulder, looking at the leather brace wrapped around his arm. 

“May I?” She asked, her fingers skimming the leather to the buckle. 

“I... “ Killian looked nervous. 

“I want you. Every part of you.” She said softly. “If you don’t want to. That’s fine.”

“No… Do it.” Killian breathed, Emma gently unbuckled the brace, pulling it off his arm. She traced her finger down his arm. 

Killian closed his eyes. He had never felt like this before, so vulnerable, He didn’t mind the scars littered across his body. The only people who saw them were his lovers, who were often impressed by his tales of how he came to get them. But his arm, no one had seen him without his brace since he lost his hand all them years ago. 

“Look at me,” Emma said softly, his eyes meeting hers. She kissed him softly. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” She said quietly. She gently kissed his wrist, an inch from the end of his arm. “I think you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’m pretty sure you won that award,” Killian said shakily. 

Emma rolled her eyes. Returning to his chest and kissing and nipping as her fingernails trailed down his chest. He gasped as his skin erupted in goosebumps. Emma let out a small giggle, repeating the action, this time grazing one of his nipples.

“Bloody Hell!” Killian grunted, his hips rising off the bed. Emma let out a small giggle. 

"And two." She repeated the action. Killian moaned loudly. 

"Fuck, Swan." 

“I told you,” Emma smirked, looking proud of herself that she has the infamous Captain Hook writhing in pleasure under her. 

“Payback’s a bitch.” Killian's hand gripped the bedsheet, mainly to stop himself flipping Emma over and having his way with her. 

Emma smiled sweetly at him, tracing her fingers up his legs, ignoring Killian’s erection. 

“You’re killing me here, Swan.” Killian groaned. 

“Well, I don’t want to kill you.” Emma leaned down, her eyes locked on his as she took him in his mouth. Killian let out a loud grunt, his hand going into her hair. Emma grinned and hummed, laughing to herself as he bucked into her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You… Fuck…” Killian gasped. “Your mouth is fucking sinful. Look at you, so perfect, feel so right around me.” His hand tightened in her hair as Emma relaxed her throat, pushing further down his cock as her hand came up, gently massaging his balls. Killian’s head fell back, a string of curses leaving his mouth. 

“Emma... “ She knew it was a warning, he was shaking. She pulled away slowly, letting her tongue trail up the underside before grinning at him. 

“Siren.” He groaned, sitting up quickly wrapping an arm around her, and flipping her over easily. Emma wrapped her legs around him, Killian quickly thrusting into her warm heat. 

“Fuck.” Emma moaned, her legs tightening as Killian was unforgiving. Emma tried to best meet his thrusts, her nails scratching down his back. Killian rested his forehead against her. 

“I love you.” He breathed, their eyes meeting. Emma kissed him desperately. 

“I love you too, so much.” She panted. Killian’s thrusts slowed, going deeper. Emma whimpered. Their hands joined next to her head as he leaned on his other arm for balance.

“Killian.” She breathed. “I’m close.” Killian nodded, nudging her nose with his. 

“Me too.” He murmured. He had a lot of lovers over the years, however, this was making love. Something he had never done before, even with Milah, they had passion, but they had never taken the time, never loved each other the way he and Emma were now joined. His eyes never leaving Emma’s as he spilled inside of her, Emma crying out, squeezing around him as her legs trembled. He collapsed on top of her. Panting heavily. Emma stroked his arm gently as they caught their breath. Killian finally rolled over. Pulling Emma to his chest. 

“That was…”

“The best sex I’ve ever had?” Emma asked. “Certainly.” 

Killian chuckled. “Me too.” He admitted. 

“Yeah, sure. With all those bar wenches to compete with?” Her voice was light, but Killian could sense the undertones of her tone. 

“And none of them compare to you.” He said honestly. “You… What we just did. It wasn’t just sex. It was love.” Emma lifted her head. Looking at him for a long moment. Killian laughed. 

“Are you really trying to work out if I am lying right now?” He asked. “I love you. And you are the best sex I have ever had.” Emma slowly nodded. Kissing his cheek before laying back down. 

Emma closed her eyes. “I love you too.” She said quietly. It was strange, the fears she had last year had gone. Maybe because her worst fear, losing him, came true, and just as he said. Fate had brought them back together. 

That and a curse. 

Emma frowned as her phone rang. She wasn’t working on any cases now. She glanced at the phone. 

“It’s Jack.” She said quietly. 

“Answer it.” Killian sat up. 

“Really? You want me to speak to my boyfriend who’s been drugging me?” Emma asked surprised. 

“We need to know what his plan is.”Killian shrugged. “And we need to make sure whoever wants you in Storybrooke doesn’t get suspicious.”

“Hey, Jack.” She said, trying to sound how she normally did when answering the phone. 

“Hey. I’m outside.” 

“What? You're outside?”

“Well, technically on your roof.” 

“What are you doing on my roof?” She asked, Killian stood, pulling on his brace before getting dressed. 

“I missed you.”

“I told you I couldn’t see you tonight.” She sighed angrily. Killian gave her a look and made a hand motion. 

_ Love potion remember? _

She nodded. Letting out a giggle. 

“Oh, what the hell. I’ll be right up.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She let out another giggle before hanging up. Throwing the phone as she stood. 

“Creep.” She grunted. Killian nodded. Emma pulled on some jeans and her Sweater. 

“Stay here.” Killian frowned. 

“You really think I’m letting you go alone?”

“This was your idea!” Emma rolled her eyes. “And if I come to the roof with Captain Hook he might realise that his plan has failed!”

Killian sighed, his brow furrowing. “Okay.” He said reluctantly. “10 minutes. Then I’m coming to check on you.” She nodded, turning to the door. 

“Fair enough.” 

“Swan.” She turned Killian right by kissing her deeply. 

“Just in case you needed a reminder.” He breathed softly. “Don’t drink anything.”

Emma laughed. “I’m not stupid.” She kissed him again. “How does my loved up expression look?” She pulled a face. 

Killian burst out laughing. “Not that one. You look like you're dying. Here.” He stroked his thumb down her cheek. Emma smiled brightly. 

“Much better.” He smiled. 

“So just think of you? Got it.” She winked, kissing his cheek as she walked past. 

Jack was standing on the roof, two cans of beer open on the side. He smiled as Emma walked towards him. 

“Thought you might like a drink.” He passed a can over to her. Emma smiled, closing her lips tightly as she faked taking a large sip. 

“Thanks.” She took his hand. “What a lovely surprise.” 

“Thought you might like it.” Jack smiled. “Have you given Maine any more thought?”

“I have.” She said slowly. “If I can find a sitter for Henry. I’d love to go.”

“Really?” His grinned. “Great.” He leaned in. 

Shit. 

She hadn’t thought of this. They had only kissed a couple of times. Emma tensed as his lips touched hers. It felt wrong. Her body screaming at her to leave. He frowned pulling away. 

“Are you okay Emma?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” She said quickly. “Why?”

“I, something seems off?” Jack asked quietly. “Have another drink.” Emma took the beer. He was watching her too closely. She took a gulp. Pretending to swallow. He kept his eyes on her. Emma smiled tightly, keeping the beer in her mouth as long as she could before swallowing it. Her eyes glazed over. Jack smiled. 

“That wasn’t too hard was it Emma?” Jack said softly. “Now, why did you not want to drink hm?” Emma shook her head. 

“I did.” She said quietly. Her head beginning to ache as her thoughts were being replaced with Jack. He was very beaut….

No. He wasn’t Killian. 

Killian, with his soft smile that quickly turned into a smirk that made Emma’s knees weak. 

She loved Killian. 

“Now that’s interesting,” Jack murmured stepping closer. “It should be working.” 

Emma frowned, trying to look confused. “What should be working?”

Jack tilted his head. “Nothing.” He said slowly. His eyes narrowed. 

Emma had to think fast. She pictured Killian in her mind. “Jack. I know this is early. But… But I love you.” She grabbed his coat, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Her eyes screwed up as she tried to keep bile from rising in her throat. 

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love you too.” He said happily. Emma smiled and pulled away. “I need to go. But I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Jack nodded kissing her cheek softly. “Goodnight babes.” 

Emma kept a smile on her face until he left the roof top. 

5

4

3

2

1

No. Emma rushed to the bin, throwing up loudly. 

“Swan?” 

“Go back downstairs,” Emma whispered, wiping her mouth as she stood back up. “I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“What happened, love?” Killian's voice so soft and gentle and broke her heart. 

“I had to… I had to drink it.” She said quietly. 

“Oh.” Killian sighed, his hand touching her arm. 

“Don’t.” She pulled away. “I just need a minute.” 

Killian nodded. “I’m here when you need me.” He said softly, moving to the edge and looking over the city. “I never knew there were cities like this.” He said softly. “I don’t like it.” 

“You don’t?” Emma asked weakly. Still facing the wall. 

“No, you can’t see the sea from here. And there is too much light, you can barely see the stars.” Emma looked up. Smiling as she remembered the last freak out she had. Killian spoke about the stars to distract her. 

Like he was doing now.

“I had to kiss him.” She said softly. “He knew the potion wasn’t working. He was suspicious. I told him I loved him and kissed him.” 

“Swan. Look at me.” Emma slowly turned around. He was looking at her, not angry as she had feared. Just sad. 

“We needed you to keep the pretense.” He said softly. “I know you didn’t mean it.” He suddenly frowned. “The potion didn’t work?”

“For a second, but then my brain thought of you and it stopped working.” Killian laughed softly. Emma frowned in confusion. 

“I just told you that I kissed someone else and you are laughing?”

Killian moved forward. “Do you know how powerful your love is? If a love potion has no effect?” Emma slowly shook her head. 

“It’s powerful. Might actually be more powerful than true love.” 

“There’s no such thing… Is there?” Emma whispered. 

“I don’t know. But for you to be fed a love potion every day for a month, and you keep fighting it. Your bloody amazing.” He leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away sharply. 

“I just threw up. Your lips are not coming anywhere near mine until I get a toothbrush.” She told him. Killian laughed and kissed her cheek. 

“It’s getting late. We should rest up.” 

“Let’s.” She agreed reaching out to take his hand. Not feeling sick anymore. 


	10. A Plan in the Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! 
> 
> I'm glad everyone is enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“But Mom!” 

“Henry. We need to act like everything is normal. Which means school.” Emma argued. 

“But I want to help.” 

“Kid. Listen to me.” Emma put her hand on his shoulder. “Someone wants us back in Storybrooke, someone dangerous, they found us, and drugged me. If they have any idea that we think something’s wrong. They may not ask nicely for a romantic getaway. They will find a way to get us there. If we act like things are normal, we have more time to figure out how to save everyone. Okay?”

“Okay. But promise I can help?” 

“I promise. After school though.” Henry nodded. Still looking unhappy as he grabbed his bag. 

“See you later. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Henry sighed. 

“He’ll get over it love,” Killian said softly. 

“He’s worried about Regina.” She said quietly. “If only we could get in touch with them.” 

“Actually… there might be a way.” Killian said thoughtfully. 

“Really?” She asked, spinning around. 

“Yeah, I need to get to my ship.” Emma nodded, grabbing her coat.

“Let’s go.” 

“I can’t believe you managed to fit the Jolly Roger in New York.”

Killian shrugged. “It’s camouflaged, everyone will see a small sailing boat rather than a…”

“A big ass ship?” Emma giggled. They had tried not to look like a couple walking around, just in case Jack was watching them. Kilian had his hand attachment in place of his hook and they kept a reasonable amount of distance between them. 

“I was thinking…” Emma said quietly. “Maybe we should leave the apartment. Now Jack knows where I live.” 

“Go where? We still need him.” Killian said gently. He knew that last night had been a terrible experience for her, and knew he had to be careful broaching this subject. 

“I know. I just.” She sighed “I don’t like him being close to Henry. I am still going to see him every day. I would feel better if he decided to come by unannounced we wouldn’t be there.” 

“We could stay on the ship?” Killian suggested. You arrange to see him on the marina, we can keep an eye out from the bow?”

“Yeah?” Emma asked looking over. “I’d love that.” 

“Then that is what we will do.” He promised. Wanting nothing more than to take her hand. 

Emma laughed when she saw the boat that was the Jolly Roger, it was tiny. 

“Do you know it’s bad form to laugh at the size of the man’s ship?” Killian growled, however, there was no anger to his words. 

“Sorry.” Emma giggled. “It’s just… I know how impressive it is..” She said as she clambered on board, seeing the Jolly Roger appear in front of her eyes. “Oh, I’ve missed you.” She breathed, running a hand up the wooden railing. It hadn’t changed a bit in the time she had been in New York. 

“She missed you too.” Killian grinned. “She got here so quickly when we were running from the curse.” 

“Oh really?” She laughed. “So... No one can see us?” She looked out on the pier. 

“No.” 

“Good.” She turned and kissed him softly. “Right. What’s your idea?” Killian led her to his cabin. 

“You… You redecorated.” She noted. The colours had changed, now a deep green colour, the books were still there. However, the bed had changed, now much simpler in design, and all of his treasures were gone.

Killian blushed. “I did.” He admitted. “Snow…. Your mother did.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because apparently, I was going full ‘brooding pirate’ on her. And she thought if she redecorated the room wouldn’t remind me of you.” He admitted. “Jokes on her, I chose green because…”

“My eyes.” Emma realised. 

“David noticed. Snow probably did too. Neither of them mentioned it. Although your father’s face when I said I wanted to change the bed. He probably thought I had defiled you there.” 

Emma laughed. “I hope you didn’t say you wanted to change the main deck.” Killian laughed. 

“I may have made a small joke, old habits die hard." He smirked before his face softening. "I changed the bed for two reasons, one… I brought that bed when I used it. A lot.” He blushed. “I didn’t want that reminder when my heart was hurting…”

“And the second reason?” she asked softly. 

“I… I could still smell you. On the sheets, from when we laid together on the way back from Neverland.” Emma swallowed. 

“I know, it had been a long time. I even changed the sheets. But every time I laid there. All I could think was you, lying on my chest, it was the first time I had shared a bed with a lass, and not done anything sexual with them.”

“Even Milah?” Killian sadly smiled 

“Milah and I had a very…. Sexual relationship.” He admitted. “I loved her. I always got the feeling she loved being with a pirate, more than me.”He frowned. “She wanted a ‘real man’ And I was brave. Nothing like her husband.” 

“You are brave. But you are also loving, and kind.” She said softly. 

“I wasn’t back then, I was an arrogant bastard.” 

“I’m paying you a compliment.” Emma laughed. “Just take it.” She kissed him softly. “Just so you know.” She said softly. “I love your body. I love having sex with you, even though we have only done it twice.” She quirked her lips up. “I also, Love you. Your brain, and your heart.” She placed a hand on his chest. 

“Aye, and I, you.” He murmured. 

“What happened to all the treasure?” She asked. 

“I sold it all. We were trying to find our way back to you.” He shrugged. Like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Killian.” Emma breathed. How could she have ever doubted his love for her? He has been in love with her for a year, he put his whole life on hold, sold most of his treasure just to get back to her. 

Killian blushed and looked away. “We… We should..” He walked towards his sea-chest, pulling out a necklace. “We were given this by a mermaid. She has the matching one, she said that if we needed her we can call her on this.” He held the seashell out. Emma slowly nodded. 

“Will it work? In a land without magic?”

“It’s worth a shot.” Killian shrugged. Clearing his throat. 

“Ariel? It’s Killian. I don’t know if you can hear me. But we have a problem. I need you to portal to Storybrooke, Maine. Keep hidden and check it out. Please. Snow, David, and Regina are in trouble.” He repeated it a few times. 

“I guess we wait?”

“We wait” 

Emma picked Henry up from school, not wanting him to go back to the apartment. Thankfully, Henry was extremely excited about staying on a pirate ship, and even asked Killian if they could practice sword fighting. David had taught him a little, but apparently, he thought with honor, and Henry would like to learn some dirty fighting techniques. 

Emma smiled, happy that Henry was making an effort with Killian, it must be difficult, his memories had returned, and the rest of the family was cursed. 

“Mom, I did some research in Study Hall,” Henry said, eating his grilled cheese sandwich on the main deck, his brow slick with sweat from the drills that Killian had put him through. 

“There’s someone in New York, called The Dragon. He knows about magic.” 

“Really?” Emma frowned. “How did you find that out?”

Henry shrugged “Internet. It doesn’t say where he is, but I was thinking.”

“I could use my contacts to find him?” Emma nodded. 

“Swan. He’s just got to the restaurant” Killian called from the bow, a spyglass in hand. Emma nodded. 

"I won't be long." She kissed Henry on the forehead, before kissing Killian. 

"You'll be watching?" 

"Aye love. You know what to do." She nodded. 

Killian watched her walk up the marina with a frown on her face.

"She'll be alright," Henry said helpfully. "She has gone on a lot of dates with creeps…." His eyes widened. "For work." He added quickly. 

Killian rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, mate." He saw her hug him, sitting down. Taking a sip from the drink in front of her. 

"Henry? Any idea why the love potion doesn't seem as potent? True love is the rarest magic, but it doesn't even seem to be touching her now." 

Henry shrugged. "Maybe because she's the saviour? She has magic, even in this realm. Mom would know." He said softly.

"We'll get there. I promise." Killian saw the look on his face, he missed Regina. 

"Killian?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What… what if my mom had cursed them? Without me, she might have gone back to the darkness. Or what if dad cursed them?" 

Killian froze, he'd forgotten all about Neal, his threats. 

"Your mother was with us, she wanted to get back to you," Killian said slowly. "But she wanted to do it the right way. As for your father.… I don't know." He said slowly. "It might be a possibility. He wanted to get back to you. He wanted to be with you again." 

"So he could of? To get back to me? But that means Jacks working for him?" 

"It's a theory." Killian felt uneasy. "Let's keep that in mind shall we? There are others that may have done it." 

Henry nodded sadly. "I'm going to go do my homework." 

"Okay lad. I'll be up here if you need me." 

Emma felt the love potion pull her mind, it had gotten easier now, one thought of Killian, and the potion left as quick as it came. 

"So, Storybrooke tomorrow?" Jack asked hopefully. 

"Sorry love. I've gotten a new client. I'm going to be working rather manic over the next few weeks. Maybe after this client? We could take Henry with us." 

Jack's face lit up. "You'll bring Henry with us? What changed your mind?" 

"Well, after last night, it seems the next step," Emma said easily. Jack grinned wildly. 

"I can't wait to meet him." 

"So, tell me about Storybrooke?" Emma leaned on her hands. Jack's smile faltered. 

"Oh, well. It's a little town, quiet, old fashioned." Jack stuttered. 

"How did you find such a place? Born and raised in the big city." 

"My… my dad, used to take us there every year. 

Lie. 

"That's so cute! I bet a lot has changed since you last went then?" 

"I guess." He said slowly. 

Lie. 

Emma tried to continue her questioning throughout the meal, but Jack kept to his story. 

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm working late, I can see you at the weekend?" 

"Oh… right." Jack frowned. "Here. I got you a present." He pushed a bottle of wine over. 

"Wow. That must have cost you." She said softly. She looked at the cap, the seal was broken. 

"I might go have some tonight." 

Jack smiled widely. "Great. If you run out let me know." 

So you can drug me some more? Emma thought, plastering a smile on her face. 

Jack paid like he always did.

"I can walk you home?" 

"No, I told Henry I would grab him pizza on the way back." She nodded to the pizzeria next door. "Speak to you soon." 

He kissed her cheek. 

"See you soon." 

Emma watched him walk away, waiting until he was lost in the crowds before walking back to the Jolly Roger, throwing the bottle of wine in the trash can as she walked past. 

She needed to work out who cast this curse, 

And she was willing to play the long game to find out. 


	11. The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happening in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma smiled as she put the phone down, it had been a month of dead ends, trying to work out what had happened in the Enchanted Forest, who started the curse, and what had happened to their family. She had been getting frustrated with the lack of information, and Killian had to stop her from just driving down there to find out what had happened, and Emma had to stop Henry from doing the same thing at least once a week. He was worried about Regina, she could tell. 

But... she just got her first lead. 

The seashell hadn't worked, well as far as they know. Killian spoke once a week, hoping to get in touch with Ariel to help but his pleas went unanswered. 

She had found out where the dragon was, He moved every 3 weeks, and he had just moved to a shop on the other side of the marina. 

“Here?” Killian asked, glancing up at the shop. “Doesn’t look very magical.” 

Emma nodded, she had to practically strong-arm Henry into going to school today, so desperate to come with them to meet the Dragon. She promised if there was anything they could do today, she would come and get him. 

The shop was small, filled with items. It reminded Emma of Gold’s shop. Things that don’t make sense to be there. She had only taken three steps in when she felt it. 

Magic. 

She gripped Killian’s arm. 

“We’re in the right place.” She murmured. 

“Yes. You are Emma Swan.” 

A man appeared from the back, dressed in long robes, his face aged and haggard as he observed the two people now in his shop. 

“I have been waiting for you.” He smiled softly. “Both of you.” His eyes glanced at Killian. 

“Good. I had hoped you had managed to find each other.” He motioned to the back. 

“Come. Come.” 

Emma looked at Killian before shrugging, following him into the room, there was a large round table in the center of the room with three red chairs surrounding it. The man sat. Emma and Killian sat down. The man waved a hand. Three mugs appearing with a large ornate teapot. Emma looked at it wearily. She had learned the hard way that a drink may not just be a drink.

“I would not feed you a love potion.” The man said knowingly. 

“How did…” 

“I know a lot of things.” The man brushed off. “Pour into your mug, and let it sit, then drink.”

Emma glanced between the man and the tea. 

“Tea leaves?”

The man smiled. “Not all magic comes from another realm. This land does have it, if not entirely accurate.” Emma nodded. Slowly pouring her tea before handing it to Killian, who did the same. 

“So you do know about the Enchanted Forest?” Killian asked. 

“Yes. I know of many realms, I know that the evil queen had cursed them all, and a saviour was foretold.” He nodded at Emma. “I also know she gave up the love of her son, to save everyone. I also know that another curse has befallen the land.”

“Do you know who?” 

The man frowned. “I can see shapes, figures on the wall.” He hummed. “It seems that information can not be shared at the moment.”

“What the bloody hell does that mean?”

“It means Killian, that my magic flows differently. I can see things. I cannot choose what I see…” He suddenly froze. Staring at Emma. 

“Interesting.” He said slowly. 

“What?” Emma’s heart pounded. What had he seen? 

“I am not certain if that is the path.” He glanced between the two. “A consult with the tea leaves will help.” 

Emma nodded. Quickly drinking her tea. It was bitter, the most bitter thing she had ever tasted. Her face screwed up as she forced herself to finish the liquid. Killian followed suit, although smiled at the taste. Like it reminded him of home. 

Emma passed her cup to the Dragon and he twisted it and turned it in his hand. Face etched with curiosity. 

“That… doesn't...” He said quietly. He held his hand out for Killian’s, looking down at his mug and eyes widening. 

“Interesting.” He said again. Emma took a deep breath, her patience wearing thin. 

“What’s interesting?" She asked, her voice shaking. 

“Your leaves. They make no sense, apart." He hummed softly. "Together, however." He pulled the cups together. His face lighting up, taking years off his face.

"There you are." He smiled gently, almost lovingly. 

"So… You know how to break the curse?" 

"Yes. Yes, I do." He looked between the two. A heavy silence filling the air. 

"What do I need to do?" Emma asked desperately.

"You have already done it." He said gently. "I'm afraid, you are not the one to break the curse.' 

"Who is?" 

"Your child."

* * *

Emma gasped. 

"Henry? He… He can't." She said shakily. The Dragon tilted his head. An unreadable expression on his face.

"Not Henry." 

Emma froze. 

Wait… 

It can't be.

She did the maths in her head. 

She was late. 

Killian had been here for a month, she would have been ovulating…

The day Killian came back. 

The Dragon's eyebrow raised. 

"Perhaps you should have listened to your mother." The dragon said lightly. 

Emma turned to Killian who still looked confused. She took his hand tightly.

"A child born of true love." The dragon said gently. "Is very powerful, however, if the product of true love was to find true love herself, that child…"

The penny dropped. Killian's mouth dropped, eyes wide with shock, his gaze slipping to her stomach. 

"So… so our child," Emma said quietly. "They can break this curse?' 

The dragon nodded. "Yes. How… I am unsure." 

"So we need to wait another 20 years?" Tears formed. Henry would be an adult, she would be an old woman meeting her parents who would still be young. 

The dragon smiled sadly. 

"It will not be that long. I imagine the curse will be lifted by their 8th birthday."

"You expect a babe to lift a curse?" Killian asked outraged. 

"The child needs belief, and I think Emma knows, as you get older, hope and belief are a little harder.' 

"So, we take an 8-year-old to a storybook where someone wants to curse us? That sounds like parenting of year." 

The Dragons gaze fell back to the mugs. A deep frowned etched on his face. 

"We have to go before? Don't we?" Killian realised. 

"In order for the curse to be broken, both of you will have to be under it. Your child needs to fight for you. Just like Henry fought for you." 

"I feel like children born of true love end up traumatised." Emma finally sighed. 

The Dragon smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I could not give you better news." 

"So how will we know?" Killian asked. "When its time?" 

The dragon waved a hand, a pot with a small sapling buried in the dirt appearing next to them. 

"As your child grows, so will this seed. When the last leaf falls. You need to go to Storybrooke.'" 

Emma nodded. Picking the small pot up. 

"Will we see you again?" 

"When the curse is broken. I believe I will see you again, the final battle is still ahead of.you." 

Emma wanted to ask, what final battle, however. One thing at a time. 

One curse at a time. 

“Oh and Miss Swan?” 

Emma glanced up. 

“Jack, you need to resolve that quickly. I can see a chain of events, and if left. It will ruin everything.”

She slowly nodded as she stood. Cradling the sapling in her arms. 

“I want to go pick Henry up.” She said quietly as they left. Killian nodded. 

“Of course love.” He said quietly. 

“Are you okay?” Emma said glancing over to him. She had done this before, pregnancy, even raising Henry, although they were fake memories. 

Killian nodded. “I’m fine.” he swallowed. “I… I never thought me being a father was on the cards.” He admitted. “I… I know this isn’t the best time. Or the best news, our child, having to break the curse.” His face slowly broke into a smile. “I am glad that I am going to be a father.” 

Emma didn’t even realise that is what she needed to hear. Until she felt a tear leave her eye. She had been scared, scared of Killian’s reaction, she needed him to be happy about it. She needed to know he wasn’t going to leave, leave her with a child. 

Like Neal did.

“We will get through this.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him softly, smiling at Killian's smile, his bright excited eyes. “Together.” 

* * *

“You’re pregnant?” Henry asked his face shocked. 

“Yes.” 

“And they break the curse.”

“Yes.”

“So we need to wait?”

Emma sighed sadly. She knew this would be difficult news for him to hear. 

“I’m so sorry Henry.”

Henry nodded, looking out to sea. He slowly smiled. 

“I’m going to be a big brother?” 

Emma smiled “Yeah. The best big brother.”

Henry grinned and hugged her. “I’m happy for you.” He said softly. “I am.”

“Kid,” Emma said softly. “Just because I’m pregnant, and Killian is here…” She kissed his forehead. “You are still so important to me, and you are in a family. This one right here. It’s just getting a little bigger.” 

Henry nodded. “I know. I like this family.” His eyes glanced over to Killian, who was looking through the spyglass on the bow. Looking for Jack. 

“I do too. I love you, Henry.” 

“I love you too mom.”

“Swan!” 

She looked up. “He walking down?” 

“Yes.” 

“Right. Showtime.” 

Jack was surprised when Emma had asked him to meet on the pier. She had said that she was meant to be working. He glanced at his watch. She told him to be here at 5. It was 5. He sighed. For the saviour she was a terrible timekeeper. He looked up the marina, trying to spot a flash of golden hair. 

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. 

Then Darkness.

“Nice shot.” 

“Well. I still owe him for drugging me.” 

Jack’s eyes opened. He was in a cage? He could hear the sound of water and a gentle rocking motion. A boat?

“Ah look who's up.”

“Emma.” Jack frowned, heart, pounding as he realised he was in some sort of brig. 

“Emma love? What’s going on? Where am I?” He asked, his voice shaking. Emma glared at him. 

“Drop the act. I know. I know everything. I know about Storybrooke.”

Jack’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that. He let out a sigh. 

“How long?”

“A month.” 

“How?” 

“Does it matter?”

“Seeing as I’m going to get killed? Probably not.” Jack shrugged. His eyes left Emma to the man who stood next to her. Immediately finding a glint of silver. 

“Captain Hook?”

“So you know who I am?” Killian asked stepping forward his eyes hard and dark staring at the man. 

“The Dark One talks about you frequently.”

“Wait. The Dark One?” Killian rushed forward. “The Dark One is alive?”

“Yes. We made a deal, he told me I had to get Emma to Storybrooke.” Jack explained. “I.. I’m sorry Emma.” 

“Wait, Gold died, he killed Pan. How can he be alive?” Emma asked. 

“When we returned to the Enchanted Forest. Neal… Neal was obsessed with bringing his father back. He and Belle went looking for answers.” Kilian said softly. Emma sighed. “Guess he found it. But why would Gold want to recast the curse? I know he’s a villain, but he cast the first curse to be reunited with his son.” 

“Maybe... Maybe he’s helping Neal get back to Henry?” Emma suggested before turning back to Jack. 

“What did he say about us?” 

“He said that Hook stole his happy ending” Emma frowned. 

“Wait.. he had Belle, why would he still hellbent on killing you because of Milah?” Emma asked Killian who shrugged. 

“No idea Love. I have left my path of revenge. Maybe the crocodile still has a score to settle?”

“Do you know why he wanted me in Storybrooke?” Emma asked Jack. 

“He… He said that he was going to curse you. I think he was worried the saviour could break it maybe? I don’t know. He didn’t really confide in me much.” 

“Right.” Emma sighed. “I guess we’ll let you go.” 

“Wait.” Jack frowned, scrambling up. “You’re letting me leave? I know I’ll have to tell the dark one?”

“We know. By the time you tell him. We won’t be in New York.” Emma shrugged. “Your deal with him, tell him it stands. I’m coming for him.” She said softly.

“I will go back to Storybrooke. Eventually.” 


	12. A Year in the Enchanted Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Emma or Henry in this one, this is the year that Killian and the Charmings spent in the Enchanted Forest. 
> 
> I hate that Killian and Snow did not have many scenes together in the show. This is my remedy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Killian was numb. He stood with the others in the clearing of the Enchanted Forest. 

He had lost her. 

His heart clenched and his whole body shook. 

It was unfair. 

Too unfair. 

"What happens now?" David asked, Snow still in his arms. 

"I don't know." Regina whispered, still staring at the spot where she last saw that yellow bug disappear. 

Killian ran a hand through his hair. Maybe this was a dream. He would wake up, hopefully with Emma in his arms. 

"I guess we go towards the palace? We're not far." Snow said softly, wiping her face.  She glanced at Killian. "Are you coming with us?" She asked softly.

Killian kept his eyes away, he couldn't look at them right now. 

"I don't…" Killian hated how his voice shook, how he could feel Snow's eyes on him. He pulled all of his feelings tight, shoving them into a box labeled Emma. 

That didn't help. 

"I guess. Till I find the Jolly Roger." He shrugged heavily. 

"There must be a way to get back to them," Neal said softly. Killian scowled, actually, what might help is punching Neal. Hard. He went to move and he felt a hand on his arm. Snow. Her other hand tightly wrapped around Davids who had the same expression.

"Papa did it once." He said staring into space. "He was the dark one. He couldn't have just  _ gone. _ " 

"He is Neal." Regina said quietly. "He died, he can't come back."

"Where is the darkness then? It has to go somewhere!" Neal shouted. "Papa told me, the darkness needs to be bound to someone. It must be here somewhere." His eyes met Belle's. 

"Help me find him? Bring him back?" He asked desperately. 

Belle nodded immediately. "Yes. Of course." Killian glanced towards Snow who seemed to have the same thought. 

"Belle, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" 

"If there is any way to get Rumple back. I'm going." She shook her head. Snow slowly nodded. Giving her friend a hug and warning her to be careful. 

"I'm glad he's going. If I had to look at his face I might have punched him." Killian muttered

"Agreed." David sighed. Killian raised his eyebrow. 

"That's not very Heroic."

"Even heroes have a limit. Messing with my daughter is a hard one." His face suddenly frowned, as if now he had finished being strong for Snow it was hitting him. 

Emma was gone. 

* * *

Killian groaned as his head pounded loudly. He felt like he was going to throw up. He was back in his cabin. He didn’t normally get seasick. 

Must be the rum. 

He buried his head in his pillow. He could still smell her, how could after 4 weeks he still smell her on his sheets. 

“Killian?” Killian shut his eyes again. He was getting tired of Snow White visiting him every day, with her stupid smile and hope in her eyes. He hoped if he was quiet enough the person would give up and leave him to wallow. 

“It smells like something died in here.” 

Not Snow White then. Killian cracked open an eye. 

“Well you could always leave.” He murmured. “Your Highness.”

“Snow is worried about you.” A glass coming in front of him. He sat up, taking a sip and frowning. 

“This is rum.” 

“Hair of the dog.” The King shrugged. “If you were expecting sympathy and water you should have waited for my wife.” 

“No. Rum is good.” He downed the glass. “What are you doing here, David?” 

“Snow wanted me to check you weren’t dead. Good to see your still alive.” 

“Yeah. Still alive.” David sighed and sat on the bed. 

“Are you okay?”

“Thought Snow did the sympathy?” He asked.

“She does. But kind words and sympathy haven’t worked in the last few weeks. So I’m here with tough love.” Killian grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Didn’t know you cared.” 

“Emma wouldn’t want this,” David said quietly. Killian flinched. 

“Well, We don’t know what she wants.” He said softly, heart-clenching painfully. “She isn’t here is she?”

“No, she isn’t. But if you honestly think she would tell you to spend your nights in the bottle of rum, then maybe you need to think again mate.”

Killian fell silent. He was right, of course. Emma and her bewitching eyes that saw through him. What would she say, if she could see him now? 

“It’s better than the alternative,” Killian admitted. David frowned.

“What’s the alternative?”

“The darkness.” He breathed. It was tempting, instead of sadness filling his soul. Pure rage, the fact that once again his love had been taken from him. This time he had no one to blame it on. No crocodile to spend years chasing. He wanted to sail far away, where Killian Jones could not follow, where Captain Hook reigned and caused terror. 

“Well. I’d prefer a drunk to a villain.” David smiled. Killian laughed. The first time he had laughed since arriving here.

“I... I have something, for you.” David said softly. Pulling out one of those devices Emma was always speaking into. He sat up. 

“This is a phone. It was on me when I woke up. I’ve kept it off for to most part, trying to save the battery.” He sighed. “It’s at one percent. It’s going and I won’t be able to get it back.” He handed it to Killian. 

Emma. 

It was Emma, it was a picture from the night of their date. Her in that dress, her hair soft and tied. She looked so…

Happy. Killian felt tears in his eyes as he slowly touched her face. Moments later the phone switched off. 

“Thank you.” Killian breathed. David had just given him something precious. Snow and David had lost a daughter, a grandson. And they have just lost their only way to see her. 

They gave the last moment to Killian. 

“We know. We do.” David said softly. “It kills us every day. To wake up knowing she isn’t with us. However, Snow and I were talking about it last night. We’re not ready to say goodbye to our daughter.”

“We can’t get back to her. Regina said it was impossible.” Killian shook his head in defeat. The Charmings would kill him. 

“30 years ago. We didn’t even know there was a land without magic.” David shrugged. “We can at least try.” 

Killian slowly nodded. A small spark igniting low in his belly. 

Hope. 

* * *

"I don't know why I have to redecorate." 

"Because, you refuse to stay in the palace, and being on board makes you broody."

"I do not brood. I wallow there's a difference.' Killian folded his arms in annoyance. Leaning against his wardrobe. 

Snow sighed turning to give him a glowering look. "Look, I know you two have memories onboard." 

"Don't feel like you need to share some of them," David said helpfully from the chair.

Killian smirked. "Oh? Are you telling me you don't want to hear what happened on our date?" He asked. It was getting easier. Thinking about her. It didn't pull on his heart as much. Maybe because as Snow says, Hope. She's alive. And he will find her. 

"I might like you now but she's still my daughter," David growled. Killian laughed. 

"Never dream of it."

"So what colour? How about blue?"

"I see enough blue." Killian sighed. 

"That one." He pointed to a green cloth on the bed. One Snow hadn't even lifted. 

David glanced at him face soft and uncomfortably understanding.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. 

Killian knew why. It was the same shade as Emma's eyes. 

He nodded. "That one." 

He exchanged a look with Snow who also was wide-eyed. Killian looked down. He didn't need their sympathy. His throat tightened as he waited for them to say that he needed to pick again.

"Good choice." Snow finally said. 

"Right colour done. Anything else we need to change?" 

"The bed," Killian said without thinking. That stupid bed, with the memories of every lover. Except for the one he wanted most. 

David groaned. "Like I said. My daughter." 

Killian smiled. "Don't worry. We were interrupted by Neal before we could really get going." His eyes glinted.  "Although, You might want to avoid the main deck." 

David glared at him before hastily exiting. Snow letting out a small laugh. 

Killian was getting better. He could banter with David about Emma without wanting to punch something. 

Progress. 

* * *

Killian sighed as he sat in the library. He spent every day there, pouring over books. He glanced over at Snow, whose eyes were drooping slightly. 

It had been 6 months. 6 months since arriving in the Enchanted Forest.

5 months since David had woken him up from a depressive cycle. His obsession to find out a way to get back to Emma drove him, just like it drove Snow and David. 

“Maybe you should rest your highness?” Killian said after Snow jolted up the fifth time in 10 minutes. 

“I’m fine.” Snow sighed. “And I keep telling you to call me Snow.”

“Well then Snow, I can see you keep falling asleep. Why don’t I finish the book your on and you get some rest?”

“I... I just thought we would be closer to her.” Snow whispered. 

“We’ve got some ideas.” He went through his notes. “There's the lamp with a Jinn in it. The Fairy is looking for some enchanted trees for a wardrobe, and we have magic beans. I mean, we can’t use them to get there. But it makes finding things easier.”

“I know. But it’s just… I miss her so much.”

“Aye. Me too.” Killian agreed sadly. He felt a soft hand on him and he turned. Snow was looking at him. Tears in her eyes. 

“I’m glad you're here Killian.” She said softly. “No one really understands like you do. I couldn’t imagine losing David.” Killian swallowed a hard lump in his throat. 

“I… I keep thinking I’m dreaming. That I’ll wake up and she’ll be here.” He admitted lowly. Snow nodded. 

“Me too.” Killian wanted to laugh, some of his dreams were not so family-friendly. 

“It’s unfair.” Snow breathed. “We were just getting to a point where I could call her my daughter. And she had to go.” 

“I never got a second date.” He said without thinking. He thought of Emma, her hushed whispers as she begged him to take her. He obliged, thinking this would be the first in a long line of couplings, and he had all the time in the world to explore her. 

He swallowed, pushing down any thoughts that may cause him to look inappropriate in front of Emma’s mother. 

“She was happy you know? After that date.” Snow said quietly. “She didn’t know we were waiting for her. She… She looked so happy.”

Killian’s eyes fell closed. “I was so happy. I walked on air back to my ship.” 

Snow stood quickly. “This isn’t fair! We should be together! Not separated!” Killian jumped, she had never spoken like this in front of him before. “We’ve been trying for 6 months to get back to them and we’re no closer! We are never getting back to them. I’ve lost them forever.” She began to sob. Killian bit his lip. It must be a bad day if Snow did not have her hope. He glanced back at the door. Wishing that David would walk in and help. After a moment he sighed. He was on his own with this one. 

“Snow.” He said softly. “You're tired. You haven’t slept in days.” She sniffed and nodded. Since reading about a Jinn lamp, she had been up trying to research where one could be. 

“We will find a way. She is the saviour. We will get to her.” Killian almost laughed, he was giving Snow White a speech on hope. 

“Think about what needed to happen for us to fall in love? I’m 200 years old. I should never have met her. But I did, and I fell in love with her. We were not a pre-destined love story that was written in the stars.” He felt his cheeks flame as he was speaking. 

“I’m not giving her up without a fight. And do you know who put that fire back in me? You did, you and David.” He sighed softly. “I was ready to give up, give up to the darkness or the rum. You pulled me out. I… I’m sorry.” He looked away. “I shouted at you, when you first came to the Jolly Roger, I was hungover and... I.. I was scared. I was scared I’d see her in your smile, in David’s eyes. That is was a stark reminder of what I had lost. But now? I see her in David’s courage and your heart. It’s made me keep fighting for us. Because I’m going to travel to the end of the world for your daughter. And if that means I have to have hope. Then so be it.” 

He stood, carefully moving to her. “We will get them back Snow. I promise.” 

Snow wiped her eyes. She’s sure that was the longest she had ever heard the pirate speak. She pulled him into a hug. Their first hug. She didn’t know how she would have got through this without Killian. David understood, but sometimes both their grief hit at the same time, the amount they shared. Killian was an outsider, someone who could see the grief of them, but also know the loss so completely. 

“Thank you, Killian.” She said softly. “At least no one saw a pirate give a queen hope.” She chuckled. 

“I think my pirate days are over your highness.” Killian laughed wetly. “Living with the King and Queen and in love with their daughter. It’s kinda ruined my reputation.” 

Snow laughed loudly. “A pirate with a reputation? Didn’t know that was a thing.”

Killian smiled. He had pulled her out of the storm. Just like she had done to him. 

Now to get their loved one back. 

* * *

  
  


“Curse! Curse!”

Snow looked up from her seat. They were in the middle of a council meeting, She looked at David, who stood and pulled out her sword. Killian made the same movement from her other side. 

Leroy ran in, the door slamming behind him. 

“There’s magic coming this way!” He shouted. 

“Curse? The dark curse?” David frowned. Killian’s eyes widened. 

“Emma.” He breathed. “If we are cursed, we’ll go back to Storybrooke yes?” 

“Possibly, but no guarantees,” Regina said from her seat next to David. She rushed to the balcony. Pure black smoke bellowed towards them. 

“That and we probably won’t remember anything, and with Emma who knows where with no clue who we are...” Snow whispered. 

“.. We won’t be able to escape,” David said softly. Just as one of the guards walked in. 

“Your highness, we are under siege!” 

“What?” David gasped. “Who?” 

“We don’t know. An Army, they have magic!” 

“Regina, can you stop the curse?”

“No.” Regina breathed. “I can’t.” 

“Right.” Snow said. “We just need to survive until the curse hits.” 

David nodded. “Defend the palace. We are going to wait them out.” The guard nodded and rushed back down the corridor. 

“Killian?” David said softly. Grabbing his arm and dragging him to the other side of the room, where a large tapestry hung. He pulled it back, uncovering a secret door. 

“Take this.” David pushed a magic bean into his hand. 

“David….” 

“Get to the Jolly Roger and out of the radius of the curse. You'll be able to travel back to the land without magic, find Emma.”

“Why me?” David clapped him on the shoulder. 

“If anyone is going to make Emma remember, it’s you.”

“You’re trusting me with this.” 

“Killian. We have been through enough recently, I would trust you with my life. I am, trusting you with my life.” He said quickly. “Get to Emma, and come back for us.” 

Killian shook his head. “You and Snow, come with me.” He flinched as the screaming began below. The army must have gotten through the gates. 

“We need to protect the people.” He said firmly. “You can protect the family.” He pushed him sharply. “NOW GO!” 

Killian sprinted down the stairs, surprised when the passage had brought him out by the gates. He dodged the fighting, the bean tucked into his pocket. He reached the dock just as he saw the black fog touch the land. 

“Raise anchor. Fast as we can.” He shouted, the Jolly Roger following his command. He sailed away, glancing back at the kingdom now being lost. The fog kept coming. 

“Come on.” He breathed. Hands tight on the wheel. “I need to get to Emma.”

As soon as her name left his lips, the ship moved faster, the wind pulling the sails fast into the sea. Killian whooped and cheered, as he saw the curse begin to disperse. 

“I’m coming love. I’m coming, Swan.”


	13. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some time jumps in here. I might do a collection of one-shots afterwards with missing moments. 
> 
> So if there is anything you would like to see leave a comment!!

Emma tapped her foot nervously as she waited in the hospital waiting room, she remembers doing this with Henry, except at the time she had handcuffs on and was alone except a bored police officer.   
Now, she was free. And holding the father of her child's hand. She smiled softly as she noticed Killian looking around the room in a mix of wonder and confusion.   
"You okay?' She asked quietly. She knew that this was scary for him. She had spent 2 hours trying to explain what a sonogram was and how it wouldn't hurt the baby.   
He nodded, glancing back at her before tilting his head to the room.   
"This isn't too different from the one in Storybrooke." He said softly. Emma nodded.   
"Exactly the same. All hospitals tend to look a little similar." She shrugged.  
Her name was called and she laid back on the bed, lifting her shirt up as the nurse began to examine her. She let out a small breath, memories of her experiences with Henry flooding her mind. She shook her head. It was different this time. She nudged Killian who was glaring at the device poking her stomach.   
"Look at the screen." She whispered softly, pointing up at the screen, after a moment a deep low noise began to emit from the speak. Killian gasped, eyes wide.   
"Good strong heart." The nurse smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?"   
"Yes please." Emma breathed as the nurse moved the probe around.   
"Little girl." The nurse smiled. Emma heard Killian gasp next to her.   
"Can you see her?" Emma asked, "Just there.'   
Killian nodded, a wide smile on his face. "She's… She is so small!"   
The nurse laughed. "Very small, but growing well." She said, offering to print a picture.   
Emma squeezed his hand. She was trying to ignore the dread in her heart, the idea of this innocent little girl having to battle a curse.   
Right now, she can be happy in the moment.

* * *

8 months later

"You okay love?"   
"Just tired." She sighed, laying back on the sofa. Her whole body aching. "Little one is using my bladder as a bouncy castle" she rubbed her stomach lightly.   
"Well, that won't do." Killian knelt next to her. "Hey, baby girl. Stop tormenting your mother. She's done a fine job keeping you safe and warm for 9 months, give her a break." He said soothingly, his hand resting on Emma's. Laughing as he felt a little kick.   
"She was either agreeing with you or telling you to fuck off." Emma laughed, moving to sit up and letting Killian shift behind her, rubbing her shoulders lightly. Killian laughed. "A baby would never use such language." Emma hummed softly.

"Who knew Captain Hook would give amazing massages." Emma groaned, her eyes falling closed.

"All in the hook love." He smirked. Kissing her neck softly. Emma giggled.

"Don't even think about it." She murmured softly.

"What?" Killian said innocently.

"You know sex this late in the game will probably cause labor. So no." Killian sighed dramatically.

"Not my fault you look beautiful today." Emma laughed loudly.

"I haven't seen my feet in 4 months."

"And the look suits you love." Emma's heart melted slightly.

"I love you." She leaned back into his arms, her eyes drifting to the sapling on the coffee table, now a small tree full of leaves.

"I love you. And the little pirate too..."

"Killian," Emma whispered eyes widening.

"I know she is a princess! she can be bo--." 

"Look!" Killian turned his head, just in time to see one of the leaves fall.   
"What does that…"   
Emma let out a cry as a sharp pain ripped through her. Feeling her pajama bottoms get drenched. As she leaned forward, cradling her stomach as she let out a pained gasp.  
"Emma, love?"   
"I think my waters just broke."  
'Oh…" Killian frowned before jumping up "Bloody hell! What do we do?"   
"Nothing for the moment. Grab my phone? You need to time my…. Ah," Emma winced as she stroked her stomach, breathing heavily.   
She felt Killian's hand on her back, hushed whispers in her ear as the pain eased.   
"Killian." She closed her eyes, picturing the last time she had given birth, how scared she was. How alone she was.   
"I…" Fear gripped her. How could she protect her daughter from the curse? How could she be a good mother when she is raising her to be alone as her parents are cursed, like she was.   
"Emma. It's okay." Killian said gently. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."   
"You will when we are cursed." She whispered, her hand tightening on his.   
"And we will find each other. Like always." He soothed. "Now. One thing at a time. Our little ones ready to come out isn't she? Let's focus on meeting our daughter."   
"Who knew that you would be the calm one?" Emma laughed breathlessly.   
"Believe me, love, inside I'm panicking." He huffed as he helped her stand. "Are you sure we're not better in a hospital…'   
"No hospital.' Emma shook her head. Not after Henry. She couldn't.   
"Okay, ill call the baby doctor.'   
Emma laughed "midwife."   
"That's the one!" 

Emma laid on the bed, breathing heavily.   
"Killian. If you dare tell me to breathe one more time I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, hair slicked with sweat as she felt another contraction.   
"You are doing great Emma." Kimberly, her midwife had told her. "One more push and the head will be out."   
"Nuh huh." She grunted as Killian offered his hand. "I'm not stupid. I'm not squeezing your prosthetic hand." She grabbed his other hand. "If I'm in pain you can be to--- Ah!"   
"Bloody hell Swan!"   
Emma let out a scream, Kimberly encouraging her.   
"Heads done Emma. Come on, dig deep, one more push." 

"I can't." She shook her head. 

"You are bloody amazing Swan. Come on. You can do it."   
Emma gripped Killian's hand tightly as she screamed.   
A baby's cry. Emma collapsed against the pillows as she breathed heavily. Killian stroking her hair.   
"You did it. She's beautiful... You're beautiful." He breathed as Kimberly cleaned up their daughter, bringing her over and placing her in Emma's arms. Emma let out a laugh. 

"Remind me to get your eyes checked." She panted, looking down at her baby daughter. Tears streaming down her face. 

"She's beautiful." Emma agreed tearfully.   
"Thought of a name for the little one?"   
"Hope," Emma whispered. "Hope Jones." 

* * *

It was Hope Jones first birthday, a quiet affair, after their visit to the Dragon, they had sailed the Jolly Roger to Portman and got a small cottage on the seafront, Killian often took Henry on the sea, and Hope loved to sit on the beach and eat sand. Henry was enrolled into school under a fake name. Harry Jones, Killian stayed home with Hope, while Emma continued her work as a bail bonds person, she was just a lot careful about what cases she took to ensure no one found out where she was.   
"I wish everyone could be here," Henry said softly, watching Killian help Hope open her presents.   
"She won't remember anyway," Emma told him, a tight smile on her face. She missed her family, she wondered what they would have done, once again. They are missing out on a loved one's life.   
"Yeah, but you will." He smiled before walking over to Hope and lifting her up. Emma frowned. Opening her mouth to ask what he meant when Killian was in front of her.  
Down on one knee. 

Emma gasped, her hands covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes. 

"Yes!" She said quickly. Henry laughed. 

"He's meant to ask you first mom." Emma giggled, wiping her eyes and nodding. 

"Sorry. Continue." She waved her hand, Killian laughed at her before taking a deep breath. 

"Swan. I have been in love with you for 3 years. Ever since that day on the beanstalk. I was a stubborn fool then, it was only when we shared our first kiss I knew there would be no one else. No one else would ever compare to you. I know life is uncertain. But I want you to know one thing you can always be certain of is me. Is us, all of us." He looked over to Henry and Hope. He smiled nervously.

"What do you say, Swan? Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" She jumped at him, Killian laughed and fell back, ending up as a crumpled heap on the floor. Through the kisses and hugs exchanged, her eyes glanced over at the tree. Only a few leaves had fallen.   
They had time. 

* * *

It was Hopes's third birthday when, as they were singing happy birthday, the candles on her cake went out. Everyone froze.  
"She… that was magic… right?" Henry asked slowly.   
"Could have been the wind." Killian breathed. A moment later the candle relit itself.   
"Birthday again!" Hope giggled, her hands waving excitedly.   
"How? We're in a land without magic?" Emma frowned, looking at her own hand. Reaching inside her to grasp at her magic. 

Nothing. 

  
"I… I don't know." Henry frowned. Emma smiled tightly and stroked Hope's hair. 

"It's still your birthday." She said softly "Isn't that right..." She frowned as she realised it was just her and Henry.   
"Killian?" Emma turned, Killian had walked out into the garden, sitting on the porch steps.   
"I got her," Henry said, lifting Hope into his arms. Emma smiled, Henry, now 16. Had been an amazing big brother to Hope. Who adored her brother. She kissed Henry's forehead, laughing as he pulled a face, before going and sitting next to her husband. Killian was staring at the sea, his face etched in a frown as his eyes were narrowed. She took his hand softly, pressing a kiss to his fingers.   
"I know." She said softly. "I do."   
"Every year that passes, is another year until we lose her."   
"And she will find us again. Like Henry found me. Like I found my parents."  
"It's just…. Now it's getting real, she has magic. Before. I could pretend it wasn't happening. Maybe the dragon was wrong." Killian said thickly. Shaking his head. Emma sighed sadly and Emma nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm pulling her closer.   
"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, just to make sure that the leaves are still on," Emma admitted, both turning to the small tree. Only 10 leaves left.   
They were running out of time.

* * *

Hope's 5 birthday. 

  
Emma laughed as she watched Hope and Henry run around the garden. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
"You really had to get her a sword?" She giggled, twisting her head and pressing a kiss to his cheek before looking back at their children playing happily.   
"She's the daughter of a pirate. Of course. It's not real anyway." Killian shrugged as he kissed her neck.   
"Well, they're playing Kings and Pirates."   
"Which ones which?"   
"I think Hope is the pirate." Emma smiled, even though Henry had his 18 birthday three months ago, and always rolled his eyes when Hope asked him to play, she could see how happy he was. Even if he had to lose to a five-year-old.   
"Now that's not fair, a king against a pirate with no backup!" Killian smirked before rushing out, picking up a wooden sword as he did so. Emma laughed loudly as he scooped Hope onto his shoulders.   
She glanced at the tree. Heart constricting as the last leaf was now gone, leaving the tree bare. Killian had woke her up to the sight this morning. They had held each other as they cried, both grieving the precious time that had now lost. They both decided to wait until tomorrow, let Hope have one more birthday. Emma wiped a stray tear from her face, forcing her emotions down as she too rushed out of the house, also brandishing a wooden sword as she stood beside Henry. Royalty against pirates. 

They had run out of time. 


	14. The Town Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahoy! Enjoy!

Emma missed her bug, but after going into hiding, a yellow car was too noticeable. Plus, having an automatic car meant that Killian could learn to drive. Even if he hated it and he preferred sailing to 'moving in a metal death trap.' They were silent as they drove, Killian's hand tight on Emma's thigh as she drove. Henry for once not on his phone, or gameboy. Biting his lip as he looked outside to the rainy sky. Emma sighed and glanced at her speed. She was going way too slow, but it was going to fast. 

It only took an hour to get to the familiar town line. Before they crossed Emma pulled over, turning the engine off.

"We need to assume that as soon as I cross, he will know I'm here." Emma said quietly, turning to look at their family. Her family. She smiled tightly, however she was sure it came across pained. 

"Henry. Stay with hope in the car." 

Henry nodded. Thankful that Hope was still asleep. They hadn't discussed what would happen once Emma and Killian got cursed. 

They didn't need to. 

Emma took a deep breath before turning to him. 

"I love you." She smiled sadly. "And..." She hated how tears sprung to her eyes. 

" And remind her too?" She nodded at Hope. 

"I love you too," Henry whispered. "I promise, every day." 

Killian twisted in his seat, pulling a blanket out. "Get down lad, and don't come out until it's over." His face softened. "Look after yourself… both of you." 

"Of course dad." Henry didn't know when he started calling Killian dad, sometime after Hope was born. He pulled the blanket over himself and Hope. 

Emma checked that it covered them properly before getting out of the car. 

"Ready love?" Killian breathed. Emma nodded. Kissing him deeply. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too," Killian whispered. "I said I would never let you go again." 

Emma smiled. "Then don't let me go. You're staying right here." She pulled his hand to her heart. "No matter what. Fate will pull us back together again." 

Emma took a deep breath, her hand tight in Killians before stepping over the town line. 

Emma let out a gasp as her magic flowed through her, she lifted her hand, which was glowing.

"Quick." Killian breathed. She turned, allowing her magic to burst out of her hand, flying towards the car. 

"Emma Swan." 

Emma frowned turning back to face the figure who was now stood in the middle of the street. 

"Neal?" 

"I've been waiting for you." He smiled, dressed in casual jeans and a jacket. 

"You… you set the curse?" Killian asked, "But we thought the Dark one…" 

Neal let out a laugh, holding out his hand, the dagger appearing in his fingers. 

"I tried to bring papa back, it didn't work, the darkness had to go somewhere…" Neal smirked as he took in their shocked faces. "Hope you are not too disappointed that you cannot skin your crocodile." 

"You... You're the dark one? You hate magic!" Emma's hand tightening on Killian. Neal slowly nodded. 

"I did." He agreed. "Until you and Henry left me. When you would have preferred him." He scowled at Killian. "To come with you..."

"How did you cast the curse?" Emma asked. "You needed a heart."

"I didn't. Papa did." Neal shrugged. "We managed to bring him back for just long enough to cast the curse. Then he died, and the darkness is now me." He chuckled. Killian gasped as the puzzle clicked in his head. Gold would need a heart, it would of either been Neal or... 

"Belle. What happened to her?" Killian demanded. Neal let out a laugh. 

"You should have seen Papa's face! I held the dagger over him and ordered him to crush her heart. The last thing he saw before his own death was hers." He smirked. 

"Why? Your father died? Belle... Why have you done this!" Emma shouted, moving her body in front of Killian, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he would hurt her husband. 

"I was trying to get back to you and Henry! Where is he?" 

"He's 18. He can do what he likes. He chose to get as far away as he could from here. He's gone." 

Neal's face twisted in anger. 

"You kept him from me!" He shouted. "My boy, you kept him from me! What, and let the pirate replace me?" He looked over her shoulder to where Killian stood. "When we came back, I knew. I looked for you and knew you had managed to escape. I knew you would find her. That's why I had Jack slip her a love potion. True loves kiss wouldn't work."

"You missed something on that assessment." Emma smiled. "It worked. Regina kept my feelings for Killian in my head. Can't be forced into love when you already have true love." She looked lovingly at Killian. 

"You lost. Mate." Killian slowly moved beside Emma. His voice was careful and soft. "Give everyone their memories back. You've taken five years from Emma and her family. If you love her, give her them back." 

"No, I don't think I will," Neal smirked, his hand flying out as Killian gasped, falling to his knees as he clawed at his throat. 

"No! No please!" Emma shouted rushing forward, hand rising. 

"Ah ah ah." Neal grinned. "One more move and I'll snap his neck." Emma froze. 

"Neal… please. Don't hurt him." She whispered, heart, pounding as she watched Killian's face go red. 

Nale walked towards her. His eyes slipping to her hand. "You… You married him?" He asked, spotting the ring on her hand. 

"3 years ago." Killian gasped. 

"Emma. I thought you had better taste." He said sadly. "Well. Here is another choice." He handed her a needle. "One prick of the finger. That's all I want."

"If I refuse?"

"I wouldn't refuse if I was you." His fingers tightened, Killian let out a loud grunt. 

"I'll do it. Just don't hurt him." Emma whispered, taking a breath before turning to Killian. 

"Find me." She breathed, the needle piercing her skin, her eyes closed and she fell to the floor. Neal let Killian go, swiping his hand through the air, Emma disappearing in black smoke. 

"Emma!" Killian shouted, scrambling over to where she had just been. "Kill me then." Killian spat. "Go on get it over with!"

"Not planning on it." His hand swept the air. Killian flying backward to the floor. "I want you too hurt. Like I have. I want you to watch, while Emma is happy. With me. And you can't do anything." He whispered, hand keeping Killian down as he struggled through invisible bonds. 

With a flick of his wrist, Killian also vanished in black smoke. 

Neal looked around letting out a triumphant laugh. His eyes narrowed at the car, walking to the line. 

He sighed as he stopped just before crossing over. Before snapping away. 

Henry slowly got out of the car. Looking at the spot where his father was. 

He knew it would be Neal. 

He lifted Hope out of her seat. Her bright blue eyes blinking up confused.

"Heny?" 

"Yeah, it's me. Mom used magic, so I don't look like me." He touched his face. He felt older, more lines on his face. 

"Mama?" 

"She needs our help. Remember? We need to save Mama and Papa." Henry told her as they began walking through the forest. He had been a little worried that Neal would know that he had crossed the town line, however, they were not interrupted as they walked down to the docks. He smiled as in the distance, just outside the boundary. The Jolly Roger was waiting for them. He held Hope's hand as he let out a long breath. It was up to them now, everyone was gone. It was just an 18 year old and 5 years old. Them against the world. 

"Let's save our family," Hope said quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry.


	15. Stuck with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is an interesting chapter.  
> Trigger warnings - Dub/Con or rape depending on your views if cursed people can consent.

Emma woke up, her head pounding. She rolled out of bed and let out a yawn, glancing beside her at her husband curled up on his side facing away from her. It was still dark out, the sun only just rising over the houses of Storybrook. She had always woken up before Neal, she wanted to make sure she looked her best for him. As turned the shower on and frowned, glancing at her hand.   
There, on her finger was a large pinprick hole, a black line poking through the skin with heavy blue bruising, almost like she had been injected with something. She touched it lightly wincing at the pain it caused. She must have knocked it in her sleep perhaps? She went to touch it again, her hand stopping and closing her eyes.   
What was she doing?   
Right, shower.   
It took her a while to get ready in the mornings. Her hair had to be perfectly curled, full makeup, and a dress befitting someone in high standing in the community. She walked downstairs, Neal should be up any second. The breakfast was already at the table, pancakes with a smiley bacon face. Emma smiled. When Neal was appointed Mayor, he demanded they hirer a cleaner and cook to help out around the house. She rarely saw him. He kept mainly to the shadows. Not that Emma minded. There was something magical about everything already being done.   
"Good morning."   
"Morning." Emma smiled, sipping her orange juice as he sat next to her. Kissing her deeply, his hand wrapping around her hair and holding her tightly. Emma let out a laugh.   
"I just spent ages on that."   
"And I want to kiss you," Neal smirked, running a hand up her leg.   
"Neal." She whined. He really was insatiable. Every second they were together he was touching her or trying to touch her.   
"What? You're beautiful. Can you blame me?" He asked. Emma rolled her eyes.   
"When you have to get to the office, yeah."  
"Are you going to come with me?"  
"Not today. A lot of things to do for the charity event tonight." She said, secretly glad. They had a healthy sex life, but she still cringed every time he felt her up in the car. The driver could obviously see them, even if he couldn't mention it. 

"Meet me at Grannys? We can grab lunch."   
Emma nodded. "Of course." She smiled. Like they didn't do that every day.   
"Love you."  
"Love you too." 

* * *

Henry had dropped Hope off at school, it was easy enough, it's not like anyone knew who Hope Jones was and he still went by Harry, just in case he ran into Neal. His heart constricted as he saw Mary Margaret, she looked tired, in clothes almost twice the size of her frame.   
Henry decided to walk to Granny's, hoping that he could see Regina or David. He wanted to make sure they were safe. He walked the long way around trying to see if there was any differences from the last time. It looked like... it looked like when he was growing up. Had Neal cursed them to their original selves? That means David would be in a coma, and where would Regina be? Mayor again?  
Henry was in such a hurry he slammed straight into someone.  
"Sorry." He said quickly before gasping.  
"Archie?" The man stared at him, frowning as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.   
"Sorry, do I know you?"   
Shit. "Sorry." Henry smiled holding his hand out. "Harry. Harry Jones. I've just moved from the other side of town."   
Archie slowly nodded before shaking his hand. "Archie Hopper, oh and this is Pongo."   
The dalmatian barked loudly, his tail wagging excitedly.   
"Pongo down!" Archie cried as pongo jumped up at Henry.   
"Sorry. He normally isn't like this with strangers."  
"It's okay. I used to have a dalmatian.' Harry smiled, stroking his head lightly as he wagged his tail.   
"Well. I'm late for an appointment. If you need anything my office is just down there." He pointed to his office.   
Henry watched him walk away, which made it clear, they were all the same people as last time.   
So where was Regina? 

Henry walked into Grannys and smiled. It hadn't changed. He ordered a grilled cheese and looked around, hoping to spot a familiar face.   
He froze, as he saw a man facing away from him, a man with a leather jacket and clearly a gloved prosthetic on his arm, sat in one of the booths.   
Killian. Henry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he grabbed his plate and walked over.   
"This seat taken?" He asked softly, the man looking over at him. His eyes narrowed as if he couldn't put his finger on who he was. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition and he smiled, his face relaxing with relief.  
Henry gasped. Killian remembered.   
The man nodded to the seat opposite him. Henry falling into it and looking eagerly at him.  
"You know who I am?" Henry breathed.   
Killian nodded.  
"I... I don't understand." Henry kept his voice low. "How?"   
Killian pursed his lips and gave a shrug. He glanced around before tapping his lips once and shaking his head.  
"You… You can't talk?" Henry let out an annoyed sigh. "Can you write?" He asked, reaching for a pen. Killian shook his head and his hand moved to touch Henry's wrist, just before their skin touched he pulled it away sharply. His face frowning deeply as he shook his head again. Henry looked at him in confusion.  
"Okay." Henry nodded. "20 questions it is then. Have you seen mom?"   
Killian closed his eyes and nodded.   
"Is it bad?"   
Another nod.   
"She's with my.. With him?"   
Killian lifted his head before his eyes narrowed, his hand gripping the table tightly as his whole body shook. .   
"Dad?" Henry breathed, almost like a puppet, Killian's head slowly moved to turn around, his whole face tense as tried to fight it, pain obvious in his eyes. Henry followed his forced gaze and gasped.   
Mom.   
It didn't look like her, it was like she was a model. High heels and a tight dress, Neal stood next to her, hand low on her waist as he kissed her neck, she was laughing, trying to push him away jokingly.   
"I love you." Henry heard Neal say, it was almost like a stage whisper. Emma grinned and kissed his cheek.   
"I love you too."   
"I'll be right back babe." He swatted her ass playfully as he walked by.   
Neal froze as he saw Killian was not alone. Killian was suddenly released and his head quickly snapped back. As if strings were cut, Killian's eyes closed for a long moment, and Henry imagined if he could talk he would have grunted.   
"Who are you?" Neal snapped, eyes focusing on Henry.   
"Harry Jones." Henry tried to keep his voice steady as he looked up at his father. Killian's eyes glanced between them, trying to keep his face natual.   
"I haven't seen you around here. Harry."   
"I used to live on the other side of town, and didn't really get out much." He shrugged. Neal frowned but slowly nodded.   
"And what are you doing with Ian?" He glanced over at Killian.  
"I…" Henry had to think fast. Killian tapped on the table.   
"I need to find somewhere to stay," Henry said quickly. "And…" more tapping.   
"Ian, I remember he lives in the big house all on his own. He might need a roommate." Henry finished, glancing up at Neal. Neal's eyes narrowed as he stared between the two of them.  
"I guess…." He finally sighed. "Ian, the charity dinner is tonight." He smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "I need an extra set of hands." He smirked as Killian glowered in his direction.  
"My house, 5 o'clock." He went to turn. "Oh, on the way can you get to the dry cleaners for Emma's dress? It's a stunning white one." He grinned at him before turning and walking back to Emma. Slipping a hand round her waist as they left the dinner, food in hand. Killian let out a shuddering breath, his whole body shaking as his eyes closed, a tear falling down his cheek before quickly shaking his head. Locking eyes with Henry and smiling weakly at him.  
Henry looked at him sadly. "Are you okay?"   
Killian nodded.   
"Well, as soon as we fix this, you get to say I told you so for forcing me to learn morse code." Henry smiled. Killian let out a silent chuckle, his fingers tapping again on the table.   
_I didn't realise that would work._  
"I'm glad it did." Henry glanced back at where Emma was sat. "So, you remember because he wants you to see them together?"  
Killian nodded.  
"And… and he's forcing you? How…" Killian tapped his chest. Henry letting out a groan.   
"He has your heart?"   
_I can't do anything that would harm the…_  
His fingers began to shake as he tried to tap out the word curse. He flinched his hand away.  
"Right.” Henry sighed. Killian stretched his fingers out before pointing to the children’s menu.   
“She’s fine. She’s at school.” Henry said quietly.   
_Careful. Neal might see._   
Henry nodded. “Agreed. Do you want to see…?” He trailed off, looking back at the children’s menu. He shook his head quickly.  
 _No. He did something._ His fingers twitched. _I can’t touch anyone I love._  
“So even if you wanted to... “   
Killian nodded.   
Henry’s eyes widened as he realised why Killian had pulled away from him so sharply. He looked at him sympathetically. Henry and Killian had always the least in common, He was connected to Emma through blood, Hope through blood - Albeit, half of it anyway. Killian was Hope’s father and Emma’s true love. However, the fact that Killian couldn’t touch Henry, or at least didn’t want to risk it. Was the first time it was clear. Killian might not be his birth father but he was the father he wanted. Henry blinked for a moment to clear his eyes and smiled over at Killian. Trying to portray all of the things he couldn’t.   
“What time are you going to the dry cleaners?” Henry asked, trying to think of how to ask his questions without Neal working out he was secretly communicating with him.   
Killian rolled his eyes.   
_I’m his cleaner, and cook, and driver._ He suddenly frowned. _Anything he wants. I do._  
“It’s Emma’s dress for this evening's dinner? Is she nice?” He asked conversationally.   
Killian nodded, his fingers tapping  
 _She looks right through me. She sees me, she just doesn’t notice me._   
Henry hummed looking down at his empty plate.   
_Jolly Roger?_  
“My place? Yeah, it’s nice. I’m just not sure if it’s big enough. A little cramped.”  
 _At least something went right._   
“So, are you in need of a roommate?” He asked, even if he knew the answer.   
All for show.   
Killian shook his head.   
_Not fair to Hope. To not be able to come near me. Plus I'm never there. Neal likes me close._   
Henry nodded. “Oh well.” He wiped his face with a napkin. “I’ll see you around?”  
 _Tell Hope I love her. And you. Love you Lad._ Killian’s face remained neutral, although Henry could see the tears in his eyes.  
Henry nodded. Walking away before his emotions could show. 

* * *

Killian watched him leave before sighing. Standing up and leaving the plate half-finished. He hadn’t got much of an appetite.   
He knew the memories were fake. He could see them swimming in his mind as he walked down Main Street. Neal was enjoying torturing him. He made Killian drive him to work, while his true love and the dark one was having sex in the back seat. Neal didn’t sleep, he whispered in Killian’s ear all the things he does to Emma, forcing him to listen as he plays out every moment of their encounters. Killian tried not to vomit just thinking about it. The only thing he enjoyed was making Emma breakfast. Pancakes, with a bacon smile.   
Just what he cooked her at home.   
Killian cursed silently. He should have told Henry where to find Regina. He hoped that he could see him tomorrow, so he could tell him.   
He walked into Emma and Neal's home, dress in hand. Neal was right, it was stunning. He could picture Emma in it. The tight fabric clinging to her slight frame.   
Killian froze as he heard it. Giggling, then a moan. Killian tried to turn away but he couldn't. His legs moving without permission as he climbed the stairs. The moaning getting louder. The door was open. Killian closed his eyes. He couldn't look, he was granted a 10-second reprieve before his chest began to hurt. His eyes pulled as he was forced to reopen them.   
His eyes met Neal's.  
"Want you on top." He muttered, rolling so Emma was now straddling his waist. Killian's throat tightened. He knew what Neal was doing. He wanted Killian to watch Emma want him, to be lost in the passion that had been reserved for Killian.   
It's not her. It's not her. He told himself. It was easier knowing she was so different here, every day in a dress, something at home she would reserve for special occasions. She preferred Jeans, once that hugged her hips and made Killian's heart stop.   
It was easier. Killian told himself. This Emma, she wasn't the Emma he knew. She was Neal's twisted version of what he thought he wanted.   
It still killed him to watch them together. His throat closing as he was forced to watch them intimately. He almost wished Neal had killed him. Or at least cursed him with fake memories.   
He seemed destined to let the dark one control him.   
Rumplestiltskin had controlled him for centuries, his vengeance making every move for him. Now his son was forcing him to watch the woman he loved, be in love with someone else.   
They didn't last long. Although Killian couldn't help but smile.   
She didn't finish. She had faked it.   
Killian knew how Emma looked as she orgasmed, how her nails dug into his skin as her body shook. Her head falling back as her eyes closed, wanting to stay in that moment forever.   
Bad form Neal. You always finish a lady before yourself.   
"I'm going for a shower," Emma said breathlessly. Standing up.   
Another thing Killian had noticed, in the foggy memories that he has. She never stayed with him. They never held each other.   
If he didn't know Emma he would brush it off. However, he knew Emma. She had told him, one rainy afternoon, Henry was at school and Hope was asleep, that she never was held before Killian, and she had convinced herself that she didn't want it. Until the day he held her. Killian made a point after that to hold her whenever he could.   
Somewhere. Emma is in there. He knows she is.   
He just needs to reach her. 


	16. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was rough, this is a little more chill. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mary Margaret!" 

The woman turned, frowning in confusion as she saw a man with a little girl trailing behind him. She recognised the girl as someone new in school that morning, very smart. So much so that Mary Margaret was wondering if she needed to skip a grade. 

"Yes?" 

"My name is Harry. This is Hope." Henry smiled, looking down at his younger sister, who beamed up at her with a wide smile. 

"Oh, I've met you at school today." She smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. It was fun." Hope nodded. 

"I know this may seem a bit forward, but I'm in need of someone to look after Hope this evening. My… My sitter canceled last minute. I'm going to that charity dinner the mayor is throwing." 

Mary Margaret smiled wistfully. "I'd love to. I love kids." Henry glanced at her hand. No ring, which meant she wasn't with David here. 

"I'll drop her off around 6? Pick her up around 10? She eats everything and is good as gold." 

Mary Margaret nodded excitedly. "Okay. My apartment is just round the corner off main street. Can't miss it." 

Henry smiled. Plan to get everyone's happy endings back is in motion. Snow was getting to spend time with her granddaughter. 

* * *

The charity dinner was as the town hall, however it did not look like the town hall as Henry remembered it from his childhood, if Emma had planned this, the cursed her had good taste, better taste than the mother he knew anyway. It was the fanciest place Henry has ever been to, he decided. Even Killian and Emma's wedding wasn't this extravagant. Then again, with only 4 people in attendance it was a very simple wedding and who knew, after the curse was broken they could have the wedding they deserved. 

Henry had managed to pass off as a server to attend, it was enough, wearing a white shirt and pants and grabbing a apron as he walked past. He didn't even know there was this many people in Storybrooke, let alone this many people who would give to... Henry glanced at the sign. Support rebuilding the libary. He frowned, the libary was gone? How strange. Henry grabbed a bottle of wine and began filling the drinks of the guests. Still no Regina. He glanced up at the top of the hall where the main table was, Emma was sat, Neal whispering in her ear, and from the pained look on Killians face who was standing right behind them; it was probably a good thing he was being quiet about it. His eyes met Killians and he tilted his head towards the kitchen. Killian nodded, stepping forward and taking the two plates in front of the couple. Henry saw what Killian had meant. As soon as their eyes locked, Emma's gaze shifted, almost like her eyes went out of focus and back to Neal. 

"I thought we may be able to talk properly. Seeing as Neal is so focused on the event to have your heart." Henry whispered. Killian nodded, glancing back where Emma and Neal were now kissing. 

"How are you holding up?" Henry asked. Killian shrugged. A typical nothing I can do about it gesture. 

"Hope said she loves you and that she misses you." Killians eyes brightened a wide smile forming on his face. 

"And… for the record. I love you too." Henry said, lowering his voice as he awkwardly shifted. "You didn't have to be a father figure to me… but you were." Killian smiled wildly. 

_ I would hug you…. _

"Yeah, best not." Henry laughed. 

_ Regina. She's not here. _

Henry nodded. "I guessed. Know where she is?" 

_ Asylum. _

Henry groaned. That made things more difficult. 

"I need to see her. Tomorrow. Think you can distract him?" He nodded over at Neal. 

_ Go tonight.  _

"Really?" 

_ He's too distracted now. That and the dark one doesn't sleep… he uses that time to talk to me. I can keep him occupied.  _

Henry nodded. "Okay." He winced as he saw Killian face darken his body twisting as he tried to stay still. 

"Don't fight it. Meet me at the same time tomorrow at Grannys." Killian nodded as he picked up a bottle of champagne and walking back to Emma and Neal. Henry watched him go with sad eyes. 

* * *

Getting into the asylum was easy enough. He was a new face. Explained to the bored receptionist that it was a surprise inspection.

Didn't even question it was 9 o'clock. 

He walked into the cell. Regina huddled in the corner, her clothes old and torn. She frowned as he walked in. Standing up and tilting her head, eyes frowning as she took him in. 

"You probably don't remember me.."

"Henry?" Regina gasped. 

"Mom? You remember me?" Regina rushed over. Pulling him into his arms. Henry suddenly felt like he was 12 years old again. Tears falling down his face. 

"Mom. I've missed you so much." He whispered. Regina laughed, pulling away to look at him. 

"You're so… old." She laughed breathlessly. 

"What? Oh, that was Emma, she made me look older so Neal wouldn't recognise me. It's a glamour." Well, the extra 10 years on his face was. He was still 18, 5 years older than the little boy Regina had said goodbye too. 

"Emma's here?" Regina asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit down on the bed. Henry gripped her hand tightly, as if he would let go she would once more be lost to him. 

"She is." Henry said sadly. It had only been a day and he missed her.  "Im so sorry." Henry whispered. "We wanted to come sooner, but we had to wait." 

"I knew you would come." Regina shook her head. "I know there must be a reason."

"There was. We had to wait for the person who could break the curse." 

Regina frowned. "Not Emma?" 

"No. Her daughter." 

Regina's frown deepened. "Emma doesn't have a daughter." 

"That is why we needed to wait. Hope is 5 now, and loves to play pirates. Like her dad."

"Killian? He found her?" Regina's mouth dropped open. "I assumed when you didn't come back, that he didn't make it to you." 

"He found us. He broke the memory wipe on mom, and we waited to come and save you. How do you remember?"

"I… It's my punishment. For stopping Pan's curse." 

"Pan?" Henry's eyes widened. "Neal was the one that brought them from Neverland?" 

"Yes. He made a deal, Emma and Neal and you would be together. He didn't bet on his father actually doing the right thing for once." She said tiredly. 

"I…." Henry shook his head. "When did he become so evil?" 

Regina sighed softly. "He was hurt, hurt people do bad things sometimes. For revenge." 

"He likes that at the moment. He's forcing dad…" He froze glancing at Regina. "Killian, watch mom and him have their happy ever after." Regina smiled gently. 

"You've been with him for a long time. If you call him dad. That's up to you." She said quietly. "So he remembers too? Dangerous game. Having this many people remember." 

"Neal is forcing him to cook and clean for them. Whenever they are in the same room, Killian is forced to literally watch them. He can't touch the people he loves either. He said Neal did something." 

"The only way that would work is if…" Regina closed her eyes. "He's poisoned his heart. Shit." 

"Is there a cure?' 

Regina shook her head. "No… It needs dark magic, someone would willingly have to give their heart to Killian. Henry, I'm so sorry." 

Henry shook his head. "Let's break the curse first. Then we can worry about dad's heart." 

"How is a 5 year old supposed the break this curse." Henry shrugged. 

"Not sure, details weren't great. Sometime between now and Hopes 8th birthday." 

"So we have another 3 years?" 

"Well, yes. But it will be like before yes? Time frozen?" 

Regina nodded. "Yes. Hope will age, because she needs to break the curse. Like you did when you were a child." 

Henry nodded. "I should go." He said quietly. Regina's eyes widened. 

"Not yet." She shook her head. "I've missed you so much." 

"I missed you too mom" he hugged her tightly. Not wanting to let her go. 

"Tell me, everything. I want to know everything about you." 

"There's nothing to know. We have spent the last 5 years in hiding, Neal was after Emma and trying to bring her here. So I went to school under a fake name." 

"You're so grown up." 

"I'm 18, I know I look 30..."

"I know." Regina cupped his cheek. "I am so proud of the man you have become. You're staying safe? Neal is dangerous. That's coming from me!"

"Hope and I am staying on the Jolly Roger, Neal doesn't know I'm here. I have to be careful when speaking to Dad. He has his heart so he can look in on him." He hugged his mother again.  "Dont worry mom." He whispered. "We'll fix this." 

"I know you will Henry. You always do." 


	17. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love guys! I'm so happy with how this story is. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.

Mary Margret quickly fell in love with Hope Jones, from what she could gather Harry was her brother. She hadn’t yet asked what had happened to their parents. It didn’t seem appropriate to ask. Harry had trusted her quickly, and she looked after Hope almost every day after school. There was something else that Mary Margret realised in her year of babysitting Hope Jones;

Hope was special. She had a way with words that she had never seen from a 6-year-old girl. She was very smart, also, strange things seem to happen when Hope Jones was around. 

Like this afternoon, Hope was sat, ice cream in front of her. Mary Margret had brought her a small ice cream, even though she had asked for a sundae. 

It will ruin your dinner. She had reasoned.

Now, watching her, it was definitely more than one scoop of ice cream. It seemed never-ending. It would look like the bowl was empty, she would look away and it would be full again. 

Must be her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping much. 

“Are you going to the hospital today?” Hope asked, looking up at her. Mary Margret smiled. 

“Always, I go twice a day, once before school and one after Harry picks you up.” She told her. Hope smiled. 

“Can I come?”

“I… I don’t see why not?” She frowned. Why would a six-year-old want to go with her to the hospital? She only keeps them company for an hour, not really what a child would call fun. 

“Yay! Let’s go.” Just like that, her ice cream bowl was finally empty. 

Mary Margret was surprised when Hope took her hand, leading her down the hallways. 

“I normally start at the front and work my way back.” Mary Margret said weakly trailing behind the very persuasive child. 

“We need to be here.” She pulled her into one of the side rooms. Mary Margret gasped. 

It was John Doe. He had been in a coma for as long as anyone could remember. No name, no family. Mary Margret had gotten attached to him, spending longer with him than other patients in the hospital. 

“How did you…” Hope had jumped up onto the chair, turning to face Mary Margret expectantly. Mary Margret coughed.

“Hello again.” She said softly, walking over to his other side. “I’ve brought someone with me.” She glanced over at Hope.

“My name is Hope. Nice to meet you David.” She grinned. Mary Margret frowned. 

David? 

“We had ice cream.” Hope continued. “It was really nice, mine had sprinkles on it.” She looked over at Mary Margret who looked lost. 

“Don’t you talk to him?” Hope asked. 

“I... Yes. I do.” She said quickly. “I just… I don’t know what to say.” 

“Why don’t you read to him?” Hope said. “Snow White?”

Mary Margret laughed. “Okay… We can do that.”

Mary Margret began to talk, she knew the story off by heart, she had spent the last year reading that same story to Hope. 

When it got to the part where the Prince awoke Snow White, her fingers brushed his. As she did. Hope grinned wildly and touched the man’s hand. 

He gasped, eyes opening. Mary Margret screamed and jumped up, eyes wide as she fell backwards into the wall, chair clattering to the wall. 

“Hi, David!” Hope smiled happily. 

“I.. I’ll get a doctor.” Mary Margret quickly rushed into the hall. Calling for Dr. Whale. 

* * *

“I’m so sorry Harry.”

Henry tried really hard to keep the grin off his face. He didn't realise Hope was planning on waking David today, they had talked about it. They weren't even sure if they could. 

Like last time, the longer they stayed here, the weaker the curse got. Just like Emma. 

“It’s fine Mary Margret. It sounded like an adventure.” 

“Taking a child to a hospital to see a coma patient and them suddenly waking up isn’t the best after school activity.” Mary Margret said quickly, feeling ashamed that she had been railroaded by a child. 

“How is he? The patient?” Henry tried to sound nonchalant, he couldn't see his grandfather even though he really wanted too. 

“Oh he’s fine.” Mary Margret smiled. “His.. His wife is coming to collect him shortly.” She forced a smile, she had thought they had a connection. Maybe not. Henry slowly nodded, a small frown on his face. Just like last time. David was married in this curse. 

“One thing. How did Hope now his name was David?” She asked. Her eyes glancing to Hope who looked so innocent. 

“I didn’t say David. I said John. That was his name wasn’t it?” She smiled. Mary Margret frowned. 

“I.. I thought you said….” She shook her head. Never mind. 

Henry glanced back, feeling the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end, he bit his lip as he saw Emma round the corner on her phone. 

That must mean Neal is not far behind. 

“We need to go.” Harry said quickly, grabbing Hope's hand." Mary Margret, do me a favour? Don’t mention Hope if anyone says anything, she’s had enough excitement for one day.”

Mary Margret nodded. “Of course.” Frowning as Harry led Hope the opposite way further into the hospital. 

Henry ducked behind one of the pillars. Dragging Hope behind him and looking down at her. “Whatever you do. Don’t look okay?” 

“Mama and Papa?” Hope said softly, her head going to peek. Henry grabbed her and lifted her into his arms, pulling her head so it was buried in his neck. 

“I said don’t.” He didn’t want to risk Hope seeing them and wanting to go to them. He couldn’t risk Killian letting his emotions show if he saw her. 

“But…”

“No buts, Neal can’t find out about us. Okay?” He flattened himself against the wall, glancing back to listen in. Neal was speaking to Mary Margret. Emma hanging off his arm and Killian stood two steps behind. 

“What do you mean he just woke up?” Neal’s voice tense. Henry smirked. 

He was scared. 

“He just opened his eyes. It’s a good thing isn’t it?” Mary Margret asked confused. Henry frowned as the lights started to shake and flicker. 

Shit. 

“Hope. Stop. You’re going to get us caught.” He breathed trying to rub her back soothingly. This was bad, all it took was one mistake, then Hope would probably be dead and Henry would be cursed.

“I want mama and papa. Why can’t I break the curse now?” Hope whimpered, the door closest to him creaking as the glass shuddered.

“It’s not time yet, and you can’t go near papa without hurting him. We need to be patient.” Henry begged. H is head turned back to the group, his eyes meeting Killians. 

Killian’s eyes shifted to the lights and back to Henry, an eyebrow lifting. Henry nodded. Hope’s head still buried in his neck as she shook. 

Killian tapped on his jeans. 

_ She needs to go. Now.  _

Henry nodded. Glancing at the hallway, to get out they would need to walk right by Neal. He couldn’t trust Hope not to give something away. 

He looked helplessly at Killian who seemed to understand. Killian slowly walked to the wall. Leaning against it as his hand slowly reached up. 

The fire alarm.

The alarms started to blare as Nurses rushed out. 

“Fire drill. Everyone out!” 

Neal spun around, looking at Killian who pressed his back against the fire alarm so he wouldn’t notice. 

“Babe let’s go,” Emma whined, grabbing his hand and dragging her husband back down the hallway, Killian following after a nod towards Henry. 

Henry waited a couple of minutes before coming out of their hiding space, Hope still tight in his arms. 

Henry held her close as they walked back to the docks. She had stopped shaking but was now silently crying. 

“I’m sorry Henry.” She mumbled as he walked them back home. 

“No, it’s my fault. I should have taken you straight away. We knew that Neal would be angry when Grandpa woke up.” Henry sighed. “Hope, you did good today. You woke Grandpa up. You did so good. Mama and Papa love you, okay? I love you. We’re trying to keep you safe. If Neal found out about you and if he worked out who you were…” He trailed off. How could he explain to a six-year-old that his own father would kill her if he found out about her? 

“I know,” Hope said softly. 

Henry sighed, stroking her hair softly. 

“We’re nearly there Hope. Just a little longer.”

* * *

Henry was both excited and worried as he waited for Killian the next day. He was happy operation awake had worked. David was now up, and free to fall in love with Mary Margret. Like the first time. 

Henry gasped as Killian fell into the seat opposite him, his eye swollen shut and nose crooked like it had been broken, and his prosthetic missing and he was cradling his ribs protectively. Henry had never seen him look so defeated, not in the year, they have been cursed. Henry had also really seen him without his hook. Once when he came home early and found Emma and Killian on the sofa together, that traumatised him for more reasons just than Killian not wearing his hook. 

“Are you okay?” Killian nodded his non-swollen eye widening. 

_ He’s watching.  _

“Looks painful. Has anyone looked at it?” Henry asked carefully. Trying to keep his face natural.

Killian nodded again. 

_ He is going to fix it later. Don’t worry.  _

“Your usual then?” Henry asked, trying to look chipper. 

Killian nodded. Letting Henry place an order for him. 

_ He knew I tripped the alarm.  _

Henry glanced out the window, his eyes still focused on Killian's hand. 

_ He wanted to know why. I told him it was an accident.  _

Henry hummed softly. “I hate the rain. It’s so cold and wet. I hope it stops soon.” 

_ He doesn’t know about her.  _

“Although saying that. I do love a good storm.” 

_ He’s suspicious of you. He knows we meet for lunch, that’s why he’s watching. To see if you slip up.  _

Henry smiled as the food arrived at the table. They ate in silence. It was difficult. Killian couldn’t look at his hand as Neal would see, and Henry couldn’t morse code back as even if Neal didn’t understand, he could force Killian to tell him. 

_ He won’t kill me. He wants me to hurt. _

That didn’t make Henry feel any better. Neal had psychologically tortured Killian for a whole year, this was the first time that he had actually hurt him. If Hope tried anything else before the curse broke, Killian would get hurt even more. 

Henry hoped he didn’t look as worried as he did. However Killian frowned. 

_ Don’t worry about me lad. Tell Hope I’m proud of her.  _

He winced as he pushed his plate away. 

_ He’s calling me. _

Henry glanced up. “You need to go?” He asked. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Killian nodded quickly, standing up and limping to the door. 

Henry let out a loud sigh and leaned his head on his hands. 

They need to be more careful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm hurting Killian a lot. However hopefully not for much longer.


	18. Bad Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again trigger warnings for mentions of Domestic Violence and also Dub/Con / Rape depending where you stand on if cursed people can consent. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma smiled as she looked around the library, she had started reading to 2nd grade a while back. She enjoyed spending time with the children. She knew Neal wanted them, it just hadn't been in the cards for them. She swallowed as her mind drifted to the times when Neal got drunk, coming home from the bar, screaming at her, forcing her against the wall, and asking where his son was. He blamed her for not having a child. 

She deserved it. Someone as amazing as Neal. He should have children. 

"Hi." A small voice jolted her from her thoughts. 

"Hello there." Emma smiled, leaning down to she was face to face with the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Hope." 

"What a pretty name." Emma smiled, she was a beautiful child, with jet black curls and bright green eyes. 

"Can you read me a story please?" Hope fluttered her eyelashes, Emma melted. This child could ask for anything she bet, and her parents would give in.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Hope took her hand, leaning her to a quiet corner of the library. "Which book?" Emma asked as she sat down on one of the comfortable chairs. 

"This one." Hope held out a large book, almost the size of her, brown with gold lettering. Emma took the book, his heart twisting as Hope climbed onto her lap. 

She would have loved to be a mother. 

"Once upon a time?" She asked, "Do you like fairytales Hope?" 

Hope nodded distractedly, her hands flicking through the pages to the middle of the book. 

"This one." 

Emma laughed "Neverland?" Her fingers skimming the words. 

She began to read. Hope watching with interest as Emma's eyes narrowed. This was unlike any Peter Pan story she had read before. She turned the page. Gasping as a large picture swam in front of her eyes. 

A blonde woman, in a gray tank top, kissing a man in a leather jacket, her hands tight around his collar as they were both lost in the moment. Emma froze, something about that picture. Her hands hovered over it, just about to touch the ink when her hand jerked away as if she was burned, glancing down at her hand, where the pinprick bruise still stood prominently. Hope looked up at her a frown on her face. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. Emma shook her head. 

"Nothing." She shook her hand slightly. Hope grabbed her hand and looked at it. Eyes narrowing at the mark on her skin. 

"Bad magic." She said softly. 

Emma frowned. "What?" 

Hope wrapped her hand round her finger, Emma gasped in pain for a moment. Then the pain was gone. She looked at hope who held out her hand, a large black needle now in her hand. 

"Bad magic is gone now." She said softly, glancing at the needle which vanished. 

"I…" She looked at her hand. Now clear of any bruises. "Thanks," Emma said softly. Although what hope had done she wasn't sure. She looked back at the page. 

"Touch it," Hope said quickly. Emma brushed her fingers over the page. A jolt as she felt something surge through her. 

Blue eyes. 

She shook her head quickly. 

"What was that?' Emma breathed. Hope smiled. 

"Good magic." 

"Emma!" Neal made her jump, Hope jumped off her lap, grabbing the book out of Emma's hands and sliding it behind her. Emma looked on curiously, why would the girl be scared of Neal? Should she mention it? 

No. She shouldn't. 

"Neal." She said breathlessly, standing up. Neal walked over to her. Kissing her softly. 

Emma pulled away, something felt…. 

Wrong. 

"Emma?" Neal asked. "Everything okay?." 

"Nothing." Emma smiled kissing his cheek. "Just, we have company." She glanced down at Hope. Neal's eyes following and looking at Hope with interest who smiled innocently up at him. "Kissing in front of a 7 year old isn't the best idea." 

Neal nodded slowly, "Did Emma read you a good story?"

Hope nodded "The best story sir." She said quietly. Her hands tightening on the book behind her back. Neal smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well let's go home. I have a surprise for you." 

* * *

Emma wasn't surprised. Every time Neal said he had something planned it was sex-related. She climbed on top of him, how he liked it. Her mind drifting as his hips rocked into hers. 

Something was different. Her mind normally filled with lust just wasn't there anymore. She was going through the motions. Listening to Neal grunt beneath her. He was always like this, as soon as he was inside her forgetting she existed. Most times, she wouldn't mind, she would fake an orgasm then retreat to the bathroom and finish herself off in the shower. 

Today, however, she couldn't even bring herself to fake it. Not that Neal noticed. Finishing inside her and pushing her off him. 

"I'm going for a shower." She said automatically. He was never one for pillow talk, that was good, she hated being touched, it was uncomfortable and claustrophobic. Neal hummed, reaching to the side where a drink sat. Emma froze. 

He was drinking. Emma forced herself to smile as she retreated into the bathroom, locking the door and letting out a shaky sigh as she leaned against the door, double-checking the lock. 

Neal was not a good drunk. She knew to stay out of his way. She spent longer in the shower. Stayed in there as she dried her hair and redid her makeup. After 40 minutes she still hadn't heard any movement so slowly opened the door. Sighing in relief when she saw he wasn't there. A note scribbled on the side. 

_Gone to the bar. Back later._

Emma groaned. Hoping that he wouldn't drink too much.

Who was she kidding? She walked down to the dining room, still wrapped in a black robe. She smiled as she sat, her dinner already on the table for her, Neal's opposite her. He must not have said anything. She glanced to the side as the man poured her a drink.

"Thanks, Ian." She said softly. Ian froze, glancing down at her. "Sorry." She blushed. "I know I've never really said thank you. You are always behind the scenes." She glanced at Neals's chair. 

"He's gone out." She said quietly. "It seems to waste good food." She offered. Ian slowly nodded before sitting down opposite her. 

They ate in silence. She knew Ian was mute, she guessed that's why she had never spoken to him before. 

Ian was looking at her, Emma blushed and glanced away, if he looked at her any harder she feared he would drill a hole in her head. 

"You're an amazing cook." She said after a moment. "I don't think you get enough appreciation." 

Ian shrugged. Emma glanced back up before letting out a laugh. 

"It's funny." She said after a moment. "You look like someone in a book I read today." 

Ian tilted his head. Before waving a hand for her to continue. 

"There was this girl, Hope. She is so adorable." Emma grinned down at her plate. "Anyway, she asked me to read this book, urm.. Once upon a time. It was Peter Pan but it was strange. In this version, Peter was the bad guy and Captain Hook was the hero." She laughed, softly, she paused as she saw Ian's eyes still on her, wide and almost in disbelief. He blinked a couple of times and nodded, tilting his hand curiously. 

"Anyway, there was a picture where Captain Hook kissed the Princess." Emma continued. "I just thought he looked like you." She suddenly blushed. "Sorry. That was really creepy." 

Ian smiled widely before shaking his head. 

"No? I've just told you you look like Captain Hook, although this guy is a lot better looking than the film." She laughed before groaning. "Oh god, I bet your wishing I was just ignoring you right?" She asked, mortified that she had just called Ian handsome. 

She wasn't lying. He was handsome. She had never noticed before. His blue eyes. 

Ian laughed and shook his head before frowning, eyes drifting to her neck. Emma glanced down, quickly covering the purple bruise with her hair. 

"I… he doesn't mean it." She said softly. "This time of year… it's difficult for him. I don't know why." 

Ian glanced at the door, then back to her. She sighed, how did he know her so well? 

"Yeah… he's at the bar." 

Ian raised a sad eyebrow and Emma nodded. 

"Probably." 

Ian opened his mouth, his face strained as if he was trying to talk. 

"Ian?" The man frowned and glanced at the door. 

"Neal?' She guessed. Killian nodded. He shook his head quickly before pointing to Emma. She frowned as he repeated the action. 

She gasped as the penny dropped. 

_He doesn't deserve you._

Emma swallowed down a lump in her throat. It seemed silly, Ian had been a part of this house for a long time. He probably knew her better than anyone. Knew their relationship wasn't perfect. 

She smiled sadly. 

"He's all I have." 

Ian shook his head again. Emma smiled. He was sweet, maybe in another life, she may have been with some kind, like he was.

"Why don't you get out of here for a while?" Emma said quietly. Ian's eyes widened as he tilted his head. 

"I'll clean up, you haven't had a night off in years. Neal will be plastered when he gets back." Plus I don't want to see what will happen. 

Ian slowly nodded. Standing up, he looked surprised with himself. He stood for a moment, and Emma suddenly thought he was going to touch her hand. 

It was right there.

Emma glanced up at him. Surprised at how much she wanted it. 

Ian smiled tightly as gave a little bow before retreating. Leaving Emma alone. 

* * *

Killian sprinted through Storybrooke. His heart soaring. 

Something had happened. 

He wasn't sure what, but she saw him. She looked at him. She smiled at him. She recognised him from the book.

If it wasn't for his heart. He would have kissed her right there. 

He was even more surprised that Emma's offer for him to leave worked. He was certain he would have to stay, wait for the Dark One to return, watch him mar Emma's beautiful skin again. 

When the curse broke. He was going to kill him. 

He froze outside the small boat. He needed to speak to Henry, but the thought of seeing Hope again without being able to touch her killed him. He had only seen her a handful of times. She sometimes waved at him, before she could be stopped by Henry, just in case Neal noticed. She had gotten a lot better in recent months, as she got older her understanding of the danger she was in was greater. 

"Thought you would turn up." Killian sighed in relief. Henry was suddenly in front of him. 

Killian raised an eyebrow. In the 2 years they have been here, he was able to communicate with Henry seamlessly. 

"She saw mum today." Henry smiled excitedly. "She said she took bad magic out of her finger and showed her the book." 

Killian nodded holding up his palm and tapping on it. 

_She saw me. She spoke to me._

Henry let out a laugh. "I would hug you but would prefer you to be alive." 

_The curse will be broken soon?_

Henry grinned. "Yes. I'm not surprised. We have another 3 months at the most." 

Killian nodded, frowning suddenly. 

_Happy birthday, Henry._

Henry smiled sadly. "I'm not celebrating. We can have a redo once the curse is broken." 

Killian nodded, looking down. That would explain Neals's drinking tonight. He was mourning his son. 

"What else did mom say?" Killian smiled especially. 

_She worked out I'm in the book, not really, she said I was handsome like Captain Hook._ He grinned. 

Henry laughed. "Great. I bet that did wonders for your ego." 

Killian smirked and nodded. 

_I'm going to get back to her. Neal, he's drunk._

Henry flinched. Killian didn't want to tell Henry the first time Neal laid a hand on her, however, Henry was a smart boy, and the afternoon after when asking multiple times why Killian looked so upset, Killian tried to brush it off, it became obvious when Emma walked in, wearing a long coat over her normally short dresses. Neal brushed her hair briefly and she flinched, eyes widening in fear. Henry gasped I realisation and went to stand, only stopping when Killian tapped next to his hand. Shaking his head quickly. They needed to break the curse. They couldn't do that without Henry looking after Hope. When they left Killian had closed his eyes for the longest time, trying to forget Emma's shouts and begs. 

"Go be with her," Henry said softly. "She needs you. Even if she doesn't know it."

Killian nodded. Glancing back at the hidden Jolly Roger. Henry nodded. 

"I'll tell her. She already knows, but I'll tell her." 

Killian nodded. Before walking back to the house. He would be there for her. However, as much as he feared Neals's behaviour tonight.

He had Hope. 


	19. The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there guys! I have a sequel in the works so watch this space!!
> 
> Thank you everyone for their lovely comments. Yes Neal is a terrible person, isn't he?

Emma sat at the breakfast table, her body screaming at her. She glanced up at Ian as he poured her orange juice.

He looked tired. 

He had come back last night, before Neal. His face saying all the things his mouth couldn't. 

_ I'm here for you. _

It felt so real it was like the words had actually been spoken. 

Emma smiled sadly at him. As she feared, Neal had returned drunk. Screaming at her for a son that didn't exist. Her eyes locked on Ians as she was forced against the wall. 

His eyes were the calm in the storm, his whole body shaking. 

He wanted to help, but couldn't. 

She didn't blame him. Ian needed this job. 

She didn't want him to go. 

When Neal had left her, lying on the floor to stalk down to the basement. Ian had carefully approached, a blanket, and a first aid kit in hand. He looked at her. Eyes wide with worry and sadness. 

"I'm okay." She whispered, slowly sitting up. Ian knelt beside her, his hand slowly reaching out to her cheek. She could feel the warmth from his hand. He didn't touch her. He stayed with her as she cleaned the cut on her cheek. His eyes were so loving and kind. Part of her wished she could reach out. Take his hand. The fear of Neal returning had stopped her. 

"I'm going to the docks today," Neal said quietly as he sat down, Emma frowned as he wasn't even looking at her, his eyes locked on Ian's. 

Why would Ian care if he went to the docks? 

It seemed he did care. Ian's eyes were wide with fear, the glass of orange juice slipping from his hand and smashing on the floor. 

Neal grinned triumphantly as Emma jumped to her feet. Ian gave her a look. 

_ Don't.  _

Neal looked between them. Eyes going from shock to anger in less than a moment. 

"No. No!" He grabbed Emma's arm. Emma winced as he pushed her against the wall, forcing her to look at him with tight fingers. She winced her eyes drifting back to Ian. Neal let out a growl, releasing her and stalking over to Ian. 

"Emma. Stay here." He growled. "You." He pointed at Ian. "With me. Now." 

* * *

Killian shook as he drove Neal to the docks

He knew. He knew Henry was here. 

"You think I'm so stupid!" Neal raged, Killian's heart beating quickly in his hands. "I saw you two, plotting behind my back last night." Killian glanced in the mirror. He had to think and quickly. 

"How long? How long has my son been here? SPEAK!" 

Killian let out a gasp as the magic holding his voice returned with a force. 

"Since we did." Killian breathed, his voice raw and harsh from two years of not being used.

"Should have realised. Harry Jones. From the diner, the day after you and Emma arrived. You have been with him everyday... Maybe I am stupid." 

"She knows," Killian said softly. "She remembers."

"Well, I'm going to kill you. Two years of torture was enough, then I'm going to get my son, finally, I will have a happy ending." Killian laughed. 

"Your happy ending? You've been getting drunk and hurting her!" Killian's voice got stronger. 

"She deserved it. For keeping my son away from me." 

"Henry is 20 years old, I'm sure if he wanted to see you his mother wouldn't get in his way" 

"He just needs a reminder." 

"Like Emma did?" 

"Emma loves me! You've had to watch me fuck her every day for the last two years, and she loved it." 

Killian laughed. 

_ Don't say it.  _

"Well maybe if you knew how to please her properly the curse wouldn't be wearing off after two years. I can make her fall in love with me without even opening my mouth." He snapped. 

_ I'm an idiot.  _

"I'm going to enjoy killing you so much," Neal whispered darkly. Flying out of the car. Killian followed, not that he had a choice in the matter. 

"Henry! Henry get here now!" He shouted out to the sea. "Or I'll kill him." Killian winced as his heart constricted as he stumbled next to Neal, falling at his feet. 

"Leave him alone!" Henry rushed out, eyes wide as he took in the scene. 

Please let Hope still be asleep. Killian begged. 

"Henry, Go back!" Killian shouted. Henry's shook his head. 

"Dad…" he whispered.

"No! I'm your dad! Me, he stole you from me! Just like he stole my mother and he stole Emma." Neal raged, his eyes turning black as his hand was tight on Killian's heart. "You are only 20, I know you don't really look like that. Your mother is smart." Neal waved a hand. Henry grunted, his knees hitting the wood as he felt his face. Letting out a groan as he felt his face was young again. 

"Leave the lad alone," Killian said softly. "You got me." 

"I want my son!" Neal shouted. 

"Well, I don't want you!" Henry shouted, stepping forward strongly.  "You tore me apart from everyone I love. You took my mom away from me. I hate you!" Henry screamed.

Neal shook his head. "I did it so we could be a family." 

"You are not my family. Killian is. Emma is, Regina is. You are not my family." Henry said strongly.

"Papa!" 

_ No. Please No.  _

"Hope, no! Stay back!"  Killian screamed, his heart pounding as all of the air left his lungs. Henry quickly grabbed her, lifting her into his arms before she could get any closer. 

"Hope? This is the girl from yesterday… Emma read her... It was that bloody book wasn't it?" Neal said slowly. "Your daughter." He let out a laugh. "Killian Jones. A father." 

"Shes Emma's too. If you love her… you won't hurt her daughter." Killian struggled, trying to stand to get in front of them, his body forced to stay still as Henry watched on, keeping his arms tight around a struggling Hope. 

Neal smirked. 

"Don't worry. She doesn't even know she exists." A hand swipe, Henry falling to the floor, Hope tumbling on top of him. 

Neal held his hand. A fireball. 

Killian saw it in slow motion, he was going to kill his daughter, he didn't even care if he hurt his own son. 

All for his revenge. 

"No! Hope!" Killian cried out, head spinning as he watched helplessly as a fireball flew towards his daughter. 

_ Please, I need to save her. _ Killian fought against the strings that kept him still. 

It snapped. 

Killian stood, his body screaming at him as it tried to obey his heart. 

"No." He commanded, rushing toward, grabbing Hope just as the fireball his back. A green light erupted from his chest as he fell to the floor. 

Neal dropped his heart which had now turned green. 

"Seems like I don't have to kill you," Neal said softly a massive smile on his face as another fireball appearing in his hand. 

Hope stood. "I'm not letting you hurt us." She said softly. Neal froze. His eyes narrowing as he tried to move. 

She raised a hand, Killian's heart floating towards them. It hovered above Killian's chest. Hope opened her arms wide. Killian Henry and Hope disappearing in a flash of light. Reappearing on Main Street in front of Granny's diner. Henry looked around. The whole town was gathered. Mary Margaret staring with wide eyes. 

"You did it hope." Henry gasped. "Wait, don't." He grabbed her hand which was outstretched towards her father's heart. "We can't touch it." 

"Ian?" Henry looked up. Emma stood, her eyes wide as she rushed forward. Henry stood, rushing towards her, hating the blank look his mother gave him as he held her arms. 

"No, you can't. He can't touch anyone he loves." He warned. 

"How do we break the curse if we can't touch him?" Hope asked, looking between Henry and Emma to Killian. 

"Easy." Killian groaned from his spot. "Hope. Come here." Hope knelt next to him. 

"I've missed you so much, love." He breathed, his heart on his chest constricting. "You know what to do?" 

Hope nodded. "I'm sorry." 

Killian shook his head. "I’m so proud of you." He breathed. "Take care of your mum okay?" 

"Promise." 

"I love you hope"

"I love you too, papa." She leaned forward, kissing his forehead lightly. 

Killian screamed in pain, as a ripple of magic burst forth, the wave echoing through the town. 

Henry looked up, everyone looked shocked. 

"Henry." Emma breathed. 

The curse had been broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like that the curse is broken. One last chapter guys. It's going to be a meaty one!!


	20. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Although I have started a sequel and will be uploading the first chapter hopefully by next week. In the meantime, I do have some extra missing scenes from this that I will be including so you won't be missing me for long! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments, they make my soul happy.

“Emma!” 

“Oh my god!”

“What happened!” 

Everyone began shouting and looking around in a daze, Snow bounded to Emma, hugging her tightly. “You found us.” 

“I didn’t. Hope did.” She said hugging her tightly before gasping. “Killian!” She cried rushing forward. 

“Don’t touch him!” Henry shouted, shifting from Snow’s hug. “His heart is poisoned, he can’t touch anyone he loves.”

“It’s too late Henry.” Killian murmured, “As soon as I touched Hope. It’s too late.” His hand found Emma’s. Letting out a grunt of pain. “If I’m too die, I want to be held by the people I love.” He said quietly. Shifting as his heart turned darker. 

“I’m so sorry,” Emma murmured, gathering him in her arms. “All that stuff with Neal.”

“You were cursed,” Killian whispered. 

“Papa?” 

“You did good love.” Killian smiled reassuringly at Hope, taking her hand. Wincing again. “You saved everyone.” 

“There must be something we can do?” Henry whispered, kneeling next to him. “Dad. We can’t lose you. We’ve spent all this time apart.” 

Killian’s eyes closed for a moment, the heart laying on his chest flickering slightly. “I knew. As soon as Neal found out about you. I knew.” He admitted. “And I don’t regret a thing. Actually. One last thing lad." He smiled weakly. "I told you so." 

Henry let out a wet laugh, all those days spend learning morse code. Rolling his eyes and saying he would never need it. 

“You promised me,” Emma whispered. “To never let me go.” 

“I’m not letting you go. I’m here.” He murmured. “and I love you. I was so lucky to have such an amazing family.” He smiled sadly before slumping in Emma’s arms. 

“No.” Emma sobbed. “No!” She pulled him closer. 

“Henry.” 

“Mom!” 

Henry rushed to Regina, “Please, can you do something?” He begged, dragging over to Killian’s body. Regina gasped. Emma sobbed looking up at her. 

“Please. Do something.” Emma whimpered. 

“I... I can’t!” Regina breathed. “The only cure for a poisoned heart is for someone to give their heart willingly to Killian.” Emma took a deep breath. 

“Mine. Use mine.” She gently placed him onto the ground and stood. 

“Emma no!” Snow rushed forward. 

"Split my heart. Give half to him. We share true love."

“Emma, you have two children.” Regina glanced and Henry and Hope. “If this doesn’t work...”

“Do it Mama.” Hope said quietly. “It will work.” 

Regina shook her head. “We don’t know that.”

“Mama and Papa share true love. They can do anything.” Hope stamped her foot, her face pouting. Regina stared at her for a long moment. 

“Never fought I would see the perfect embodiment of you and the pirate.” She finally said.  “You sure?”

“I can’t lose him.” Emma breathed, standing tall. Regina nodded, her hand forcing her way into Emma’s chest, pulling out her heart. Emma cried out and fell to her knees. 

Regina took a deep breath before holding the heart between her hands. Twisting until it separated in two. Emma’s eyes closed as she collapsed next to Killian. 

“Here goes nothing..” Regina sighed as she pushed the two separate halves into Emma and Killian’s chest. 

They watched as the moments ticked by. 

Emma and Killian both gasped, eyes opening as they both panted for breath. 

Killian sat up. Blinking around in confusion. “What happened?” 

“Mama saved you.” Hope grinned running toward him and jumping into his arms, Killian grunted at the extra weight but held her tightly. 

“I never doubted she would.” He murmured, stroking her hair. Emma scrambled to him, crushing Hope between them as she kissed him passionately. 

“Ew.” Hope muttered, “Small child here!” 

Emma laughed, pulling away and kissing her cheeks. “A small child is here.” She pulled Hope into her lap. “I’ve missed you so much.” Henry fell onto his knees next to her. 

“Big child missed you too,” Henry said softly. 

“Missed you too.” Emma pulled him close. Killian hugging them all tightly as well. 

“Snow?” 

Mary Margaret turned. “David!” She cried rushing forward and hugging him tightly. Emma stood, handing Hope to Killian as she ran forward. 

“Mom, Dad!” She hugged them both tightly. 

“You found us,” David said as he kissed her hair.

“Not me…” She turned her head. “Her.” Hope waved from Killian's arms as he brought her closer. David clapped Killian on the back as Snow hugged him, kissing his cheek as Killian put Hope down. 

“Meet Hope, our daughter.” She introduced. 

“Daughter?” David breathed. Before laughing.

“We’re getting better.” Emma laughed weakly. “28 years.” She pointed to Henry “10 years. 8 Years.” She pointed to Hope. “Maybe the next one will be zero?” 

“Next one?” Killian smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma smirked and twisted round to face him. 

"Who knows?" She stroked his cheek. "I thought I lost you."

"You know me Jones. I'm a survivor." 

"Wait, Jones?" 

Emma nodded glancing down at her rings. A twinge running through her as she thought of Neal. He made her use her own rings to fake her marriage to him. 

"We might need to get new ones." She hummed. Killian nodded, eyes narrowing at the rings, Neal’s whispers still rushing inside his head. 

"Agreed." 

"What about Neal? Where is he?" 

"He was at the docks…" Henry frowned. "Hope froze him."

Regina looked down at Hope. "You… froze him?" She said uncertainly. Looking at the 7-year-old. Hope shrugged.

"He was going to kill papa." She said as if it was  obvious. Regina slowly nodded before glancing back at Emma. "So… Powerful?"

"She was lighting candles and floating in the air at three." 

"And setting fire to the curtains," Killian muttered

Hope glared at him. "I wanted pirate curtains. Not princesses!" 

"Yeah, definitely your daughter." David laughed. 

“We need to go find Neal. We can do the whole catch up thing later.” Regina snapped. 

“You don’t need to find me,” Neal said from behind them. “I’m here.” 

Emma spun around, Neal was stood there, Hope struggling in his arms as he held the dark one dagger to her throat. 

“No!” She shouted, rushing forward. 

“Hope!” Killian shouted, also trying to reach them. 

Neal waved a hand, everyone freezing in place.

“You might have broken my curse, but I can still hurt you.” 

Emma tried to fight against the magic. 

"Please Neal... she's my daughter." She begged. Hating the twinge of fear that went through her just looking into his eyes. 

“Was I a bad husband? Didn’t I give you everything you wanted?” He looked at Emma. “And you choose a no-good pirate with one hand? 

Hope struggled as she tried to get out of Neal’s grip. 

“Mama! Papa!” She screamed, closing her eyes, a bright white light shot from her hands, throwing Neal back. He tumbled to the floor, looking up. 

“This isn’t over!” He shouted as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

The spell was broken, Emma rushed to Hope, Killian close behind. 

“I got you. It’s okay.” Emma whispered as she hugged her tightly. Hope to cling to her and burying her head in her neck. Killian knelt beside them, rubbing Hope’s back as she curled into their arms. 

They were Safe.

* * *

“She asleep?” 

“Yes, but I’m going to hazard a guess we’re going to wake up with her in our bed.” Emma smiled. Henry had asked to spend the night at Regina’s, which Emma was more than happy to support, Regina had missed almost 7 years of Henry’s life. They had a lot of catching up to do. 

She was surprised that she managed to get Snow and David to go home, they had spent all night with them, telling Emma stories about how they tried to get back to her and getting to know their new granddaughter. They promised they would see them tomorrow at Granny’s for breakfast. 

Killian looked down, there was so much still to talk about. The last two years have been hell, and as much as he loved her, and wanted to be near her, he was unsure where they stood. 

“Killian?” Emma breathed, Killian met her gaze. He stood, moving towards her and pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck. Breathing heavily. Killian knew what she needed, she wouldn’t let her walls down until he did the same. 

“No one is here.” He whispered. “Just me.” He swallowed, his own heart pounding as the emotion from the last two years hit him in full force. He began to shake, or was that Emma? 

“I… I…”

“I know,” Killian said softly, pulling her to the bed. Both still dressed they fell onto the mattress. Even though Killian had had this house, he had never slept here, he was always forced to stay near Neal. 

Emma sniffled as she gripped onto Killian tightly. Killian’s own eyes filled with tears. They held each other, not talking, just being together both comforted by each other's presence and both grieving for their lost selves, the selves that they had left behind at the town line two years ago. Eventually, the tears stopped and they lapsed into silence. Killian had almost thought that Emma had fallen asleep, the emotions finally lulling her into slumber, but her eyes were still wide open, red and blotchy. 

“How do we move on from this?” She asked, voice soft and shaky. 

“I don’t know,” Killian admitted, his own voice raw and harsh, this is the most he had spoken for two years. 

“You… That must have been torture, I couldn’t even imagine…” Emma began. 

“It wasn’t you.” He whispered. “It wasn’t. It was Neal’s twisted version of you.” 

“I didn’t even see you.” 

“You did. You saw me last night.” Killian said softly. “I was so happy when you looked up at me, and you didn’t look away.”

“You stayed with me. I told you to leave, and you came back.” 

“I knew… I knew Neal was drunk, he would be angry because of Henry’s birthday. You didn’t know that.” 

“You… You watched me. Every day, being in his bed.”

Killian swallowed heavily. “He… He made you. It wasn’t. You were….” He couldn’t say the words, it would make it real. 

“I don’t understand. He cursed me to get our happy ending. I wasn’t happy. I was miserable.” She said softly. 

“He wanted his happy ending, not yours. He wanted a version of you that was always in dresses, and would do whatever he said.”

“He just wanted a puppet. One he could control.” Emma breathed, tears filling her eyes again. 

“He’s gone now.”

“He’s gonna come back.”

“And we will fight him. And we will win.” Killian said strongly. If he saw Neal again. He would kill him. 

“I don’t feel like I’ve won now.” She admitted. “I lost two years of my life, away from you, Hope and Henry, I lost 9 years with my parents, and Neal forced the man I love to watch him rape me repeatedly. How have we won?”

Killian sighed sadly. 

“I…” Killian shook his head. “We are alive. We are together. For now, that will have to be enough.” 

“I love you.” Emma whispered. “That I am sure off. I love you so much, you… when you were laying there…”

“It was worth it. Hope was in danger, I had to get to her.” Killian shrugged. “I love you too. The last two years. Last night, I wanted to touch you so badly, to hold you and promise that we were going to save you.” 

“I wanted you too. You were so close to me. I just wanted you to tell me it will be alright.” 

“Even when we are cursed, we still belonged together.”

Emma lifted her head from Killian’s chest. 

“We belong together. No matter what.” She whispered before kissing him deeply. Killian sighed softly, feeling the air leave his lungs, 

His missing piece.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, only pausing when Emma's arms wrapped around Killians neck, pulling him closer. 

"Emma." He murmured against her lips.

"Don't.' She mumbled, grabbing the back of his head to kiss him further. Killian moaned softly and grabbed her hand. 

"Love." He tried again. Emma pulled away slightly. 

"What?" She sighed, looking anywhere but him. 

"Maybe we shouldn't tonight?"

"I want you." 

"Aye, I want you too," Killian said sadly. 

"But?" 

"But…" There any many reasons why this was a bad idea. Both Emma an Killian had been through so much.

"Love, Look at me." Emma closed her eyes before looking up at him. 

"I want you. Emma Jones." Killian breathed. "I really do. But, we both need to work through what's happened." 

"I need to forget," Emma said softly. "I'm not made of glass.' 

"I know. But I think I am." He said softly. Emma froze. Looking at him. 

"I was awake. The whole time. He didn't sleep, he used to wait until you fell asleep and go downstairs, he would tell me things…" Killian swallowed, looking away embarrassed. 

"Hey." Emma breathed, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Tell me. It's okay. I'm here."

"He'd replay all the things you said to him. About loving him. He'd tell me how you felt around him while you were having sex. He would haunt my dreams with visions of you." Killian rushed out quickly. "He… he took my heart and made it so I could never touch you, or Hope or Henry. He laughed when it got too much and I tried to fight him back, after a while I just gave up, he liked that. He liked seeing me defeated." He took a long breath. "He would look at me. While you would be having sex, that's why he liked you on top, he would stare at me, watching me fall apart. He got off on it." His voice became shakier and shakier as he spoke. "I was terrified. I was terrified he was going to find out about Hope, and about Henry. I was scared he was going to force me to kill them. Or hurt you. When Hope woke David. He squeezed my heart so much I thought he would crush it. He beat me, forcing me to stay still and … and... I… I'm sorry." He closed his eyes tightly, his breath coming out quickly. 

"It's okay." Emma pulled him closer, his head leaning on her chest. She had only held Killian like this twice before, once, when they found out about the pregnancy and Hopes 5th birthday, the day before they returned to Storybrooke. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to say sorry," Killian whispered. "You did nothing wrong." 

"I'm sorry I have a crazy sadistic arsehole ex." 

Killian let out a wet chuckle. "Okay. I'll forgive you for that." 

"But I'm sorry you went through that." She said softly. "It seems that you are always the one waiting for me to catch back up. But Killian Jones. You are a survivor, and we will get through this, together." 

"Together." 

Two seconds later, footsteps padded down the hall, the door flying open, and Hope running in, tears down her face as the light flickered before turning off. 

"Hope, baby?" Killian whispered, wiping his eyes. 

"Papa. I had a bad dream." 

"Okay, sweetie. Come here." He shifted, allowing Hope to come between them, her snuggling into his chest as he leaned against Emma's shoulder. 

"It's okay honey." Emma soothed stroking her hair. 

"It's over. You woke up. Were all awake, and we are together.'

Hope nodded. Emma glanced over at Killian, surprised to see him fast asleep. She smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before kissing Hopes hair. 

* * *

"Emma?" 

Hm?" Emma opened her eyes, Killian was still asleep next to her, Hope still curled into her chest.

"Yeah, mom?" Any other day, Emma might try and move, Snow seeing an intimate moment causing her walls to slam up, but she was tired, and the effort to sit up was difficult. 

"You didn't show up at Grannys."

She glanced out the window. It was light. 

"Sorry. What time is it?" 

"Don't worry. You need to rest. Why don't I take hope to the park? Let you guys have a break." 

Emma went to shake her head, she had spent a long time without Hope, the thought of leaving her again made her chest hurt.

"Can I mama?" Hope asked hopefully. Emma glanced down, Hope was awake, looking up at her with green eyes.

"Yeah. Okay, be good for Grandma." Hope smiled before leaping out of bed. Emma groaned softly as she sat up. 

Snow smiled as Hope sprinted past her. 

"She's beautiful.' Snow sighed. Emma nodded.

"She is. Oh, try not to let her use magic? We're trying to make sure she isn't dependant on it." Snow nodded.

"Of course. If you need us you know where we are." She glanced over at Killian. 

"He okay?" 

Emma sighed. "Neal did some bad things…" 

"Yeah. Henry filled us in. It must have been horrible." 

Emma closed her eyes. "What… What if I can't fix this?" She whispered. 

"It's not your job to fix it, just be there." Snow said gently. "This isn't your fault." 

"Neal went after him because of me." 

"And he went after you he wanted what he couldn't have. You. You can't put your happiness on hold every time a villain rocks up. You need to Live your life." Snow glanced over at Killian. 

Emma nodded. "I know. Are you sure your okay taking Hope?' 

Snow's face lit up. "I want to spend time with her, know I know she's my granddaughter." 

Hope bounded back in, grabbing Snow's hand and pulling her out the door. 

"Love you!'

Emma laughed. "Love you too. Be good." She laid back down, leaning her head on Killian's chest. This is what she had missed with Henry, having support around, Snow knew what she needed and offered to help. 

Sometimes it was nice to let go for a little while. 

Emma glanced up as she felt Killian tense under her. His face suddenly frowning. 

"Killian?" She said softly. 

"No, don't." He muttered quietly. His head twisting away. "Not her…" 

Emma bit her lip. Reaching out for him. 

"Killian." She said louder. "Wake up." She touched his arm. Killian's eyes snapped open, his whole body Jerking as his eyes focused.

"Emma?" He breathed, voice shaking. 

"Yeah. Ifs me. It was a bad dream…. It wasn't real.' She ran a hand through his hair. 

"I was…. It was real." He said quietly. 

"It's over now." She said gently. Killian closed his eyes for a long moment, taking deep breaths. 

"You okay?" Emma asked after a couple of minutes. Killian nodded, his eyes opening again before lunging forward, taking Emma by surprise as he kissed her deeply. Emma gasped in surprise, taking a second before grabbing at his arms, pulling him closer. Killian ran his fingers through her hair, Emma moaned and allowed him to push her back, him rolling on top of her without breaking the kiss. Emma ran her hands up his back, to his arms. Lost in a haze of want and need, pausing when she felt something moist on her cheek. 

"Killian." She mumbled against his lips as she felt his hook reach her pants. "Wait." 

Killian froze, breathing heavily. His eyes tightly closed. Emma leaned back slightly, rubbing her finger over a tear track down his cheek. 

"I need you." He whispered. 

"I need you too. But… we talked about this last night. Remember?" She said gently. 

"I… I know." Killian agreed. "I don't know what came over me." He went to move away.

"No." Emma gripped him tightly. "Stay with me." Killian nodded. 

"Always." 

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Emma said carefully. Killian let out a laugh. 

"Emma. I always want to." He murmured. "Just because I want too, doesn't mean it's a good idea."

"For you or for me?" Emma asked. 

"Both." 

"How about… we go slow, and if we need to stop, we can stop?" Emma suggested. "I need to be close to you. Part of me is scared though, scared that I'm going to…." She bit her lip, how could she say it? 

Thankfully she didn't need to. 

"I worry about it too," Killian admitted, the thought if being assaulted with flashbacks of Neal during their lovemaking, terrified him. 

“Slow?” 

“Aye, slow.” He whispered, leaning forward and capturing her lips. Emma smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Emma reached down and pulled his top. 

“Too many clothes.” 

“Aye.” Killian agreed, helping her take his top off. Killian the following suit and taking her shirt off. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against her neck. 

“Killian.” Emma swallowed, eyes fluttering. Reaching down between them. “Still too many.” She grumbled. Killian laughed and sat up, pulling her jeans and underwear off in one sweep. Emma joined him, doing the same to him. Gazing up at him lovingly. 

“You okay?” She asked. Killian nodded. Stroking her cheek softly. 

“You?”

Emma smiled “Never better.” 

“Good.” 

Emma laid back down, Killian covering his body with her own. Emma wrapped her legs around Killian’s waist, pressing him against her core. 

“Oh god.” She breathed, her legs tightening around him. Killian shifted, his hand coming down to line him up before slowly pushing inside of her. 

“Killain.” Emma felt tears spring to her eyes, She had never felt so complete. The last two years rushing and hitting her like a wave. Killian nodded, his forehead against hers. 

“I know.” His voice shook as he took her in. He slowly began to move, Emma’s hands running up his arms as her legs pushed him deeper inside of her. 

“I love you so much. I missed you so much.” Killian panted, his eyes locked on hers. Emma nodded, her eyes staying on his as her breath quickened. "Love you too. So much." She whimpered as he trusted slow and deep. 

"Killian." She suddenly grabbed his arm. He paused. 

"You okay love?" She nodded. Smiling softly and kissing him again.

"I… I want to be on top." 

"I…" Killian swallowed.

"I know. I do. But… I want to prove to you. I want you. Only you. It's always been you." She carefully rolled them over. Trying to keep Killian inside her as they repositioned. 

"Good?" She asked as she sank into him. Killian's eyes rolling back slightly. 

"Good." He panted. Hand and hook resting on her hips. 

Emma smiled as she rolled her hips, grinding herself down onto his length. 

"You feel it?" Emma whispered, her nails running down his chest. "You feel how wet I am for you?" She had always hated dirty talk, worried it sounded awkward coming from her mouth, but over 8 years with a pirate with a mouth like sin would open you up to new experiences, and while she loved hearing him talk, dirty and hot in her ear, she knew Killian liked it too, and right now, he needed to hear it. Killian's eyes widened as his hips bucked into her. 

"All for you. Only you." She murmured. "You are the only one. You fit me so perfectly." She gasped as he pressed hot and hard into a spot deep inside her. "Shit." She groaned. "Killian." She said loudly. Back arching. 

"You… I knew it was wrong. Something was wrong, I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew. I knew that the person I wanted was right in front of me. It was you. It's always you. No matter what happens. It's you." Killian sat up, pulling Emma's knees forward, she let out a whine as the new angle hit deeper. He kissed her desperately. 

"Emma." He panted against her mouth. She rolled her hips as their foreheads rested against each other as they moved faster. 

"I'm close," Emma whispered as her nails dug into his arms. Killian nodded, fingers gripping her waist tightly as they moved as one. 

With one final thrust, they climaxed together, holding each other tightly sharing a mix of their tears. Killian fell back onto the bed, bringing Emma with him as she curled into his chest. 

"That was…." Emma sighed happily. 

"Yeah." Killian agreed, his hook trailing down her back, drawing intricate patterns on her skin. She hummed. 

"I missed that." She whimpered, leaning into the sharp metal. Killian chuckled darkly. 

"Ready for round two already Jones?" He asked. 

"It's your fault. You know I can't resist when you…" she let out a soft sigh as his hook grazed just beneath her shoulder blade. 

"Do that?" He asked. 

"Arsehole."

"You married me." 

"Yeah, I did." She said proudly, lifting her head to kiss him deeply. Killian wrapped his arms around her tightly. She smiled widely and closed her eyes. 

"This too." She said softly. 

"I noticed when you were cursed… you never did this part," Killian said carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

"I guess, when we first dated, he didn't really like cuddling. I didn't want to chase him off so I told him I was the same." She admitted. 

"So when he cursed you…"

"He went back to what he knew." 

Killian nodded. "Well, I'm glad I get to hold you in my arms again." 

Emma smiled. "Me too. I promise. No matter what, my memories are now and forever staying in my head." 

Killian laughed. "I'll hold you to that one." 

Things were not perfect. And there was still a lot to do. 

But together, they would weather any storm. 


End file.
